It's You
by Lee Soo Ae
Summary: [EXO-HUNHAN] Bagaimana perasaan Sehun yang ditinggal pergi 10 tahun oleh Luhan -kekasihnya- ? Akankah Sehun menerima Luhan dengan tangan terbuka atau justru sebaliknya ? Lets read This! Chap9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Title : It's You

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, and etc.

Lenght : Chapter

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Friendship, School Life.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s)

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja paruhbaya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, yaa kita bisa menyebutnya kamarlah. Kamar remang-remang yang walau begitu kita masih bisa melihat dinding wallpaper yang didasari pada warna biru muda dan terdapat awan-awan putih terpampang disana. Yeoja itu berjalan mendekati gorden berwarna coklat tua dan mengibaskan masing-masingnya ke sisi kiri dan kanan.

Seorang anak kecil yang berusia 5 tahun sedikit menggeliatkan badannya ketika cahaya matahari yang masuk dari gorden yang dibuka tadi menusuk mata yang tengah terlelap. Tangan kecilnya berusaha menahan cahaya matahari itu agar tidak begitu menyakitkan ketika memasuki matanya.

"Sudah bangun, chagi?" Tanya yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Nggghh~" anak kecil itu membalikkan badannya membelakangi yeoja itu dan memeluk boneka keropinya dan kemudian kembali tertidur.

"Hey" panggil yeoja itu lembut. Tapi sepertinya anak kecil itu hanya mengacuhkannya. "Nanti Luhan marah loh kalau kamu terlambat lagi." Sambung yeoja itu dengan selembutnya sambil tersenyum ria karena ia tahu akan seperti apa reaksi anaknya ketika ia selesai mengatakan itu.

Dan benar! Sesuai perkiraannya, anak kecil itu langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil handuk mandinya dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Yeoja paruh baya itu langsung pergi dari kamar itu sambil tersenyum. "Anakku ini sudah mengerti yang namanya cinta sepertinya".

.

.

.

Anak kecil itu berdiri di depan cermin kamar tidurnya. "Aku tetap yang paling tampan, kan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri di depan cermin itu. Anak itu mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau muda dan terdapat gambar keropi di bajunya itu dan jeans selutut sambil menggendong tas hitam kecil yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Anak itu merapikan rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah rapi sekali. "Saatnya turun thehun!" Anak itu langsung meninggalkan cermin tadi.

Dari bawah Sehun sudah melihat ibunya sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan ayahnya sedang membaca Koran di depan TV.

"Omma, pagi!" Sehun langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Pagi juga, chagi" yeoja itu tersenyum hangat.

Setelah memeluk ommanya, Sehun menghampiri ayahnya. "Appa, molning!"

"Molning chagi~" seorang namja paruh baya mengikuti cadelnya Sehun, yang merupakan anaknya sendiri kemudian tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Sehun.

"HMMP!" Sehun mem-poutkan bibirnya sambil merapikan rambut yang sudah setengah mati ia rapikan pagi ini.

"Mianhaeyo~ Sehun ganteng" Namja itu trsenyum lagi.

Sehun hanya memandangi appanya itu sambil terus mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hey, kau tau ? Kau sangat jelek ketika sok imut seperti itu, chagi" namja itu merapikan rambut anaknya yang ia rusak tadi.

"Nanti Luhannie tidak menyukaiku lagi, appa!" Sehun masih ngambek rupanya hanya karena hal sepele ini.

"Hey, kaukan anak appa yang ganteng ini ? kau juga sudah pasti ganteng seperti appa, ne?" namja itu tersenyum lagi memamerkan senyum angelicnya.

"Benarkah ?" Sehun menyelesaikan acara mempoutkan bibirnya itu. Ia berfikir, benar juga yang dikatakan appanya itu. Appanya seorang polisi yang sangat berani dengan postur tubuh yang dibilang sangat 'OK' itu. Selain itu, ommanya juga seorang yang sangat cantik walaupun sifatnya sedikit aneh. Tapi ya biarlah, toh Sehun tidak aneh seperti ibunya.

_Tok tok tok!_

Sehun sentak berhenti mengamati betapa 'OK'nya tampang appanya dan ommanya kemudian berteriak. "LUHANNIIEE!" Sehun berlari ke arah pintu dan berusaha meraih gagang pintu kemudian membuka pintunya. "LUUU…"

Sehun berhenti memanggil nama Luhan, saat yang dilihatnya bukan seorang yang ia harapkan. 'Bukan Luhannie rupanya' katanya dalam hati.

"Annyeong, Sehun~" namja paruh baya yang memakai kemeja hitam dan terdapat nametag 'Jung Yunho' tengah berdiri dihapan Sehun.

"Annyeong, ajusshi" Sehun sedikit menepi agar namja itu bisa masuk.

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok!_

"Sehunnie! Luhannie diluar chagi~"

Sehun langsung berlari ketika seseorang yang ia kenal tengah menunggu diluar.

"Luhannie, kenapa lama sekali?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae Sehunnie, tadi Luhannie dikejar anjing." Katanya sambil mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Dikejal anjing?! Gwaenchana Luhannie?" sambil menatap Luhan dengan seksama memastikan bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Ne, Sehunnie." Luhan langsung mencium pipi Sehun. Sehunpun merasa pipinya panas dan memerah.

"Hey, kalian cepat pergi. Nanti terlambat loh" Omma Sehun datang menghampiri mereka di depan pintu.

"Ye, Heechul-ajumma!" Luhan langsung menarik tangan Sehun pergi.

.

.

.

Luhan masih menggandeng tangan Sehun sambil berlari ke kelas mereka.

"Kalian datang belsama lagi ya?" Tanya namja manis yang masih bocah sudah mengenakan eyeliner itu.

"Geurae!" teriak Luhan.

"Luhan kenapa ?" Tanya namja manis itu lagi.

Namja yang lebih tinggi masuk ke kelas. "Luhan tidak boleh memalahi baekhyun , dong."

"Mian~" Luhan langsung melepas genggamannya pada Sehun dan duduk ditempat seperti biasa.

"Luhannie, kamu kenapa?" Sehun duduk disamping Luhan sambil memerhatikan namja cantik disampingnya itu.

"Ani, Sehunnie. Luhannie hanya sedang lelah" kata Luhan tersenyum.

Mendengar penuturan yang dia bilang 'kekasih' nya itu, ia langsung mengudak-aduk tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol minuman. "Luhannie minum dulu." Sehun menyodorkan minumannya kepada Luhan.

"Gomawo Sehunnie, tapi Luhanniekan bawa minuman juga" menunjuk kearah botol minuman yang berbeda.

"Tapi ini dari Thehun, rasanya pasti lebih manis" Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan benar-benar gemas melihat namja tampan disebelahnya itu. "Ini buat Sehunnie tersayang" Luhan menyodorkan botol minumannya kepada Sehun. Jadilah saling tukaran botol minuman. Namanya juga bocah yang baru kenal akan yang namanya cinta. Cinta yang benar-benar manis untuk seorang anak kecil.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah duduk dikursi taman disekolahnya itu. Ia sedang sendiri sekarang, tadi Sehun bilang ia ingin mengunjungi Chanyeol dan Kris di kelas sebelah.

Ntah kenapa ia merasa matanya memanas ketika ia mengingat apa yang orangtuanya katakan akhir-akhir ini padanya. Awalnya ia pikir orangtuanya Cuma bercanda saja, tapi sepertinya itu bukan sekedar candaan belaka ketika ia melihat omma dan appanya sudah mengepak barang-barang yang ada dirumahnya. Tanpa sadar, sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata kanannya. Seharusnya ia tidak disekolah hari ini, karena ia harus mengurus segala keperluan berpindahnya ke tempat yang ia tidak tau dan tidak mau tau. "eotteokke?" ia menggumam sedih. Ia hanya tidak bisa berpisah dengan Sehun, ia terlalu muda untuk merasakan sakit hati yang tak terkira ini. Ia terlalu cinta pada Sehun, ia terlalu sayang pada Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya bisa duduk sambil meniup-niup poninya sembari menunggu Luhan datang. Katanya, Luhan ingin ia datang ke tempat ia selalu membeli ice cream bersama, sore ini.

"Luhannie, terlambat lagi" Sehun hanya menggumam sambil menunduk.

Ketika ia menunduk, ia melihat sepasang sepatu berwarna pink putih dan terdapat motif awan putih tengah berdiri didepannya. Ia tahu itu siapa, itu sepatu pemberian yang ia berikan kepada Luhan.

"Luhannie, kenapa lama seka.." Sehun terdiam, ia sedang melihat Luhan tercintanya menangis tersedu-sedu. Matanya sembab, pipinya merah, ekspresinya sangat jelek tapi tetap menawan menurut Sehun.

"Luhannie kenapa?" Sehun memeluk namja itu yang tengah menangis terisak.

Luhan semakin sedih, ia tidak akan mendengar suara Sehun yang cadel. Ia tidak akan merasakan pelukan hangat Sehun lagi. Ia tidak akan mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan polos yang hanya keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ia hanya bisa memendam wajahnya dileher Sehun. Sehun terus mengusap punggung Luhan berusaha menenangkannya. Selama ini Luhan yang selalu melakukan hal itu karena ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Luhan menangis. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Luhannie, kenapa menangis ? Celita sama Thehun, nanti Thehun bantu" Isakan Luhan malah semakin kencang. Bagaimana ia akan mengatakan hal ini pada Sehun. Sehun yang sangat cengeng ini pasti akan menangis kencang sekencang mungkin jika mendengar ini, ia saja yang tidak pernah menangis malah menangis dengan kencang.

"Luhannie, kenapa?" Sehun bertanya sekali lagi. Luhan merasa bersalah jika tidak menjawabnya kali ini.

"Sehunnie.." Luhan benar-benar tidak sanggup. Ia kembali terisak. 'Aku tidak bisa' katanya dalam hati.

"Kenapa, Luhannie?" Tanya Sehun yang masih memeluknya itu.

"Sehunnie, hiks! Luhannie, hiks! Tadi dikejar anjing" Luhan berbohong.

"Tenang ya, ada Sehunnie disini yang selalu menjaga Luhannie." Sehun terus mengusap punggung Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Sehun itu semakin terenyuh dalam rasa sakit ini. Ia tidak bisa menunda kepindahannya. Besok ia akan pergi.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya, Karena Luhan mendorong pelan dada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum. Ia benar-benar hancur sekarang, ia yakin itu senyum terakhir yang ia lihat dari Sehun. Terakhir ia berada di Seoul ini.

"Sehunnie, Luhan sangat menyayangi Sehunnie lebih dari apapun di dunia ini." Luhan merasa air matanya jatuh terus menerus tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Luhan memegangi pipi Sehun sekarang.

CHUP~

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun. Tidak ada lumatan karena mereka belum mengerti akan hal tersebut. Cukup lama mereka bertahan diposisis itu sampai akhirnya Luhan melepaskannya secara perlahan.

"Kenapa Luhannie mencium bibir Thehun, itu artinya apa?" Sehun bertanya polos.

"Aku sering melihat Appa dan Ommaku melakukan ini Sehunnie, ketika mereka melakukan itu mereka seperti tidak akan terpisah oleh apapun" Luhan sedikit tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos itu.

"Itu artinya, Luhannie akan selalu ada untuk Thehun kan?" Sehun tersenyum lebar.

DEG!

Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun. "Ya, Luhannie akan selalu ada disini" sambil menepuk dada kiri Sehun.

"Luhannie, tidak bisa masuk kesini. Luhanniekan sangat besar." Sambil menunjuk dada kirinya.

"Hehehe, bukan begitu Sehun. Nanti Sehun akan mengerti".

Sehun melihat bibir Luhan tersenyum. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi, bibir Luhan sangat kecil dan manis. Ia benar-benar mengingat bagaimana bentuk dan rasa bibirnya itu. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan. Ia sedang berdoa kepada Tuhan, agar ia tidak melupakan hari ini.

"Luhannie, thehun sayang Luhan." Sehun tersenyum lebar kepada Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dengan senyum penuh makna yang Sehun tidak mengerti juga maksudnya apa.

TBC~

Hope you like it~ Review ne ?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : It's You

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, and etc.

Lenght : Chapter

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Friendship, School Life.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s)

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Sehun!" Seorang namja tinggi berteriak memanggil dengan suara yang super nge-bass.

Namja yang merasa namanya dipanggil itupun langsung menengok ke belakang. "Wae?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tunggu! Hah hah.. tung.. hah.. gu.. Sehun!" namja itu berhenti berlari ketika seseorang menengok ke arahnya. Tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya sambil terus berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia terlihat kelelahan.

Namja yang dipanggil hanya memasang wajah datarnya sambil menatap namja itu tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun. Mungkin ada, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk menunjukkannya.

"Waeyo, Chanyeol?" Tanya namja bernama Sehun itu pada namja yang kelelahan itu.

"KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU, HAH?! KAU INI! ARGH! JEONGMAL!" namja itu terlihat frustasi.

"Kau saja yang lambat, sudah kubilangkan ? Kalau kau terlambat maka kau akan kutinggal saja." Kata Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya panjang berusaha untuk meneriaki Sehun lagi. "TAPI-"

_Puk!_

"Chanyeol.." seorang namja manis menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Ah~ Baekhyun~" Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk namja disampingnya itu. Rasanya semua lelah dan kesal yang ia rasakan ketika berusaha mengejar Sehun yang meninggalkannya langsung hilang seketika kala namja manis yang ia peluk hadir disisinya.

"Ehm!" Sehun berdehem melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya itu.

Sontak Baekyeolpun melepas pelukannya dengan wajah yang memerah pastinya.

"Emm.. a.. itu.." Baekhyun terlihat gugup ketika Sehun menatapinya dengan begitu sensitive. "Dimana Kris?" tanyanya langsung.

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Emm, Baekhyun. Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku membeli minuman ? aku sangat lelah.." Chanyeol mengusul.

"Hm ? Baiklah.." Baekhyun setuju, kemudian berpaling kearah Sehun. "Kau mau ikut ?"

"Tidak, kalian saja yang pergi" Sehun langsung duduk disebuah kursi taman yang ada disana.

"Kalau begitu, mau pesan sesuatu ?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ani~ Pergi saja kalian, Chanyeol bisa mengomel nanti jika aku ikut" Lanjut Sehun tanpa dosa di wajah datarnya itu.

Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Sehun tadi. Ya! Benar! Itu yang ia harapkan. Hahaha.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya, Sehun hanya memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia sangat tahu tempat ini. SANGAT tahu. 'Luhannie, aku datang lagi' katanya dalam hati. 'Kapan kau akan datang lagi kesini ? bukankah ini tempat kita membeli ice cream bersama dulunya ?' Lanjutnya lagi. 'Luhannie.. aku ingin melihat.. Wajahmu. Bagaimana wajahmu sekarang Luhannie ?' Sehun menarik nafas dalam, ia terlihat menunduk. Ia mengingat kejadian 10 tahun lalu disini. Ketika Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu karena ia bilang ia dikejar anjing. 'Dikejar anjing?' kata Sehun dalam hati sambil tersenyum pahit.

.

.

-Flashback-

"Sehun-a, kenapa belum pergi ?" Tanya yeoja paruh baya yang kita kenal sebagai ommanya Sehun.

"Luhannie belum datang menjemput Sehun, Omma." Sehun sedikit khawatir karena jika Luhan tidak datang juga mereka bisa terlambat.

"Nanti Sehun terlambat, loh"

"Ayo, pergi bersama appa saja." Namja paruhbaya menghampiri anak dan istrinya kemudian menawarkan untuk mengantar anaknya itu ke sekolah.

"Sehun maunya sama Luhannie, Appa!" Sehun menolak dengan tegasnya.

"Tapi, nanti Sehun terlambat. Luhan belum datang juga, kan ? Mungkin Luhan sakit." Namja itu kembali membujuk anaknya.

"Sakit ?" Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan appanya itu. "Tapi, sepeltinya tidak appa." Sehun berkata ragu-ragu kali ini. Bagaimana jika Luhan benar-benar sakit ? Sehun masih terus berfikir. 'Eh?' katanya dalam hati. 'Mungkin Luhan sakit, ya? Kemaren kan dia dikejar anjing sampai menangis ? mungkin dia kelelahan ?' Sehun menatap Appanya.

"Mau ikut tidak ?" Appanya bertanya sekali lagi.

"emm.. Ye, appa" Sehun akhirnya mengekor Appanya dari belakang kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sehun melihat Appanya belum masuk. Ia akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya lewat jendela mobil. 'Eh?!' Sehun terkejut setengah mati. Ia melihat appanya mencium Ommanya. Tidak, bukan itu! Hanya saja Appanya mencium sekilas bibir Ommanya seperti yang dilakukan Luhan padanya kemaren sore. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Sehun, ia tersenyum malu mengingat kejadian itu.

Siwon yang melihat anaknya memerah seperti itu hanya tersenyum. "Kaget ya, chagi?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum, "Emm.. Appa?" Sehun seperti ingin menanyaka sesuatu.

"Hmm?" Siwon masih bersiap-siap untuk melesat pergi meninggalkan istri dan rumahnya itu.

"Kenapa Appa melakukan itu telhadap Omma ?" itulah yang ingin ditanya oleh seorang Sehun kecil ini.

"Hmm.. Kenapa ya ? Mungkin karena Appa sangat mencintai, menyayangi serta menyukai Ommamu itu, Cehun. Hehe" Siwon sedikit terkekeh mendengar penjelasannya sendiri, ia berfikir apa anaknya ini mengerti apa yang ia maksud ?

"Ohhmm, begitu" kata Sehun sambil mengangguk.

Siwon tersenyum, "Ada saatnya untuk mengerti itu nantinya, Sehun-ah"

"Ye, appa. Itu belalti Luhan sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Sehun kan ?" Sehun tersenyum lebar sekarang.

"Memangnya kenapa, anak appa yang tampan ?" Siwon penasaran dengan penuturan anak polosnya itu.

"Kemaren, Luhannie mencium bibil Sehun sepelti yang Appa lakukan tadi kepada Omma" jawabnya enteng.

'MWO?!' Siwon berteriak dalam hatinya. 'Hey! Anakku sudah ternodai!' katanya lagi dalam hati. "Apa yang Sehun rasakan ?" Tanya Siwon lagi tersenyum bercampur kaget mendengar penuturan anaknya itu.

"Manis, hehe" Sehun terkekeh.

Siwon menepok dahinya, 'Oh nak! Kau masih belia sudah merasakan bibir orang lain?!'

.

.

.

Mobil Siwon berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang dikenalnya tempat Sehun bersekolah sekarang.

"Sampai, chagi~ hati-hati ya ?" Sehun mengajukan tangan kirinya. "Tos dulu, ganteng!"

_Tos!_

Sehun langsung turun segera setelah tos dengan appanya. Ia melihat mobil appanya melesat pergi. Sehun tersenyum, 'Luhannie~' kataya dalam hati ketika memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

"Sehun!" teriak namja yang tiba-tiba menghambur kearahnya.

"Waeyo, Chanyeol?" Sehun kebingungan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang penuh dengan seribu ekspresi. Entah ia sedang kaget, sedih, marah, atau apalah. Mana Sehun mengerti.

"Luhan! Luhan.." katanya panic. Kali ini jelas, dia sedang panic.

"Kenapa dengan Luhannie ?" Tanya Sehun langsung focus kepada Chanyeol.

"Hah?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun bodoh, 'Mengapa dia malah bertanya ?' katanya dalam hati. "Tunggu.. Kau tidak tahu ?" Chanyeol jelas sangat bingung sekarang.

"Tahu apa ? Kenapa ekspresimu berganti telus?" Sehun semakin bingung.

"hoy! Seonsaengnim akan masuk!" namja manis berteriak ke arah mereka berdua.

Sontak Sehun langsung berlari menuju kelasnya kemudian di susul oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

Sehun langsung duduk di bangkunya yang sebelahna kosong tak berpenghuni. 'Dimana Luhannie ? Apa dia benal-benal sakit ?' Sehun terdiam sejenak. 'Baiklah, aku akan menjenguknya' Sehun langsung menatap ke depan ketika seonsaengnim berdiri di depannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Selamat Pagi!" Seonsaengnim menyapan murid-muridnya dengan senyum manis.

"Ye! Taeyeon-seonsaengnim!" serempak murid-murid itu langsung menjawab.

"Nah anak-anak, Seonsaengnim akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting." Ia menarik nafas dulu. "Luhan tidak akan bersekolah disini lagi.."

DEG!

Sontak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Tidak~" Baekhyun menatap Sehun.

Sehun ? ia hanya bisa terdiam, terpaku ditempatnya. Tadi Seonsaengnimnya bilang, Luhan tidak bersekolah lagi disini ? Ia menegang, seketika badannya lemas. Air matanya sudah menganak disana, "Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Sehun.." Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun.

"Hiks.."

"Sehun.."

"Hiks.."

"Kau baik-baik sajakan?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak enak.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hikss.." Sehun sudah tidak tahan. Ia ingin meledak! Ia tidak peduli!

"HUWAAA! LUHANNIEE! HUWAA! HIKS! HIKS! HUWAAAA!" dalam sekejap wajahnya berubah, wajahnya benar-benar merah, matanya basah seperti orang sedang mencuci mukanya.

Seonsaengnim yang mendengar tangisan Sehun langsung menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun ? Gwaenchana, chagi~" Tanya Taeyeon panic.

Sehun menggeleng keras sambil terus menangis. Ini diluar kendali! Sehun sekarang tidak hanya menangis, ia melemparkan barang yang ada disekitarnya. Semua siswa yang terkena lemparan Sehun, sontak langsung menangis karena lemparan Sehun yang kuat itu.

"AA! Eotteokhae ?!" Taeyeon sekarang sangat panic! Bagaimana caranya menenangkan siswanya ini. "Aww!" Taeyeon menjerit, Sehun menarik rambutnya sekarang. Menariknya secara kasar. "Sehun! Sehun! Lepaskan sayang! Lepaskan !" Taeyeon benar-benar kacau.

Sehun masih saja meronta-ronta sambil menarik-narik rambut Taeyeon secara kasar. Chanyeol ? Ia bingung! Baekhyun menangis! Tadi lemparan Sehun ada yang mengenai tepat dikepala Baekhyun. Ia bingung ingin menenangkan yang mana.

"Ya! Yesung seonsaengnim! Tolong kami!" Chanyeol berteriak seketika ketika melihat sesosok guru muda menghampiri kelasnya.

"Ada apa ini Chanyeol ?" Tanya Yesung pada Chanyeol.

"Tolong kami, Sehun mengamuk! Taeyeon seonsaengnim sedang dihajalnya!" Chanyeol berteriak tidak santai. Beberapa siswa dari kelas sebelah terlihat membantu menurunkan kekacaun ini. "Kris! Ulus Tao! Tadi Sehun melempar botol minumannya mengenai jidat Tao! Cepat!" Sontak Kris langsung berlari menghampiri Tao dan sedang berusaha menenangkan Tao.

"Huwaa!" Baekhyun menangis kencang.

"Baeki~ Baeki~ Cup cup cup! Yang mana sakit ? yang mana ? bial Chanyeol obati" Chanyeol berusaha menghibur Baekhyun sambil mengawasi Sehun.

_Bug! Bug! Bug!_

Terdengar bunyi hantaman Sehun kepada Yesung yang berusaha menghentikannya.

'Untunglah!' kata Chanyeol dalam hati ketika Sehun sudah berhasil dievakuasi oleh Yesung seonsaengnim.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks" Sehun masih mengisak.

Sekarang Sehun diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kris. Sehun tak mau belajar, ia tak tahan! Ia sedang sedih, ia sampai meninggalkan tanda tangan merah di pipi Yesung ketika berusaha mengevakuasi Sehun.

"Sehun~ Uljima~" Baekhyun mengusap punggung Sehun perlahan.

"Hiks.. Hikss.."

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sehun sempat tak masuk sekolah selama beberapa minggu. Ia terus-terusan menangis. Benarkan yang dikatakan Luhan ? Sehun pasti menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika mengetahui ini. Dan benar, setiap kali Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kris menjenguk Sehun, Sehun selalu mengisak. Matanya benar-benar bengkak, sembab, dan merah. Ia tidak pernah selera makan. Ia benar-benar tersiksa.

"Sehun~ Nanti kau pasti bertemu dengan Luhan, ne?" Ommanya selalu berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya Heechul juga cukup kaget mendengar penjelasan ketiga 3 teman Sehun mengenai kepindahan Luhan. Pantas saja Sehun selalu menangis dan tak mau makan. 'Patah hati rupanya' itu yang ia ucapkan ketika benar-benar mengerti apa yang dirasakan anaknya.

_Puk!_

-Flashback end-

Kris menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun terlihat sedang melamun. Ternyata Kris yang ditunggu sudah datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? kenapa kau melamun ?" Kris sudah duduk disampingnya sekarang.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa pedih yang ia rasakan bertahun-tahun sampai sekarang. Ia memegang dada kirinya, 'Luhannie~ Kau benar. Kau tetap berada disini selama ini' Sehun menepuk dada kirinya sambil berucap.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

Gimana ? Suka nggak ? Amin :D

oia, ini ff pertama aku lho. Jadi mohon maap aja kalau ada kesalahan dalam ff saya ini :D

Satu lagi, jangan panggil author dong :) masih terlalu dini buat aku untuk panggilan 'Author' hehe :D Panggil aja Lee-san, okeh ? :D

kalau reviewnya banyak, aku percepat deh updatenya :D

Balasan Review :

PiCaPiQi : Huee :' Liat aja itu si thehun sampe ngehajar Yesung sama Taeyeon kkk

Makasih ya :D

KimRyeona19 : iyah :D masih bocah juga-_-

Ini udh dilanjut kok :) cepetkan ?

Oh Dhan Mi : Hehe :D tunggu lagi ya chap depan :D makasih :)

fieeloving13 : Iyah :D emang dasar akunya kebanyakan nonton sinetron (?) hehe makasih ya :D

evilfish1503 : Bingung ya ? hehe pastikan terus baca ya biar tau :D hehe makasih :D

Gyurievil : iya nih :D main cium2 thehun aja -_- hehe mkasih ya reviewnya :D

ryeoluhan203 : iyah :' aku juga (?) usia mereka sama chingu

makasih ya udh review :D baca lagi baca lagi hehe

ohristi95 : manis plus nyesek ? huee :' makasih ya :D saya jadi terharu :'D

makasih ya reviewnya :D

ferinaref : iyah :D masih bocah juga-_-

hehe makasih ya reviewnya :D

Big thanks for the reviews and the readers :* Buat silent readers, baca terus ya ? okeh ? :D

Review ne ?


	3. Chapter 3

Title : It's You

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, and etc.

Lenght : Chapter

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Friendship, School Life.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s)

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Preview :

Kris menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun terlihat sedang melamun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? kenapa kau melamun ?" Kris sudah duduk disampingnya sekarang.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa pedih yang ia rasakan bertahun-tahun sampai sekarang. Ia memegang dada kirinya, 'Luhannie~ Kau benar. Kau tetap berada disini selama ini' Sehun menepuk dada kirinya sambil berucap.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Kris menatap Sehun seksama. Ia tahu, apa yang dipikirkan Sehun sekarang. "Kau masih memikirkannya, ya ?"

"Siapa ?" Sehun berlaga tak tahu maksud pertanyaan Kris.

Kris menarik nafas dalam. "Luhan.." kata Kris singkat.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian kembali ke ekspresi datarnya. "Begitulah.."

"Kau masih menyukainya ?"

"Ntahlah Kris~" Sehun mendesah kasar. "Aku tidak tahu, kenapa pula aku masih memikirkannya. Padahal dia meninggalkanku selama 10 tahun. Aku.." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku .. ?" Kris mengulang perkataan Sehun agar Sehun mau menyambung perkataannya.

"Hanya.." Sehun menggantung lagi. Ia benar-benar bingung, mau berkata apa. Apa ia harus punya alasan untuk pertanyaan Kris tadi ? Pertanyaan Kris itu terlalu dalam menurutnya.

"Hanya .. ?" Kris kembali mengulang perkataan Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, "ARGH! MOLLA!" Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris di tempat. Ia sedang dalam mood tidak baik, itu membuat lukanya terbuka lebar ditambah lagi dengan lokasi yang sangat.. err membuat Sehun sensitif.

Kris terdiam, ia tahu. Sangat tahu, temannya ini sangat sensitive jika berbicara tentang Luhan. "Ya! Kau mau kemana ?" Melihat Sehun yang sudah pergi jauh dengan langkah yang cepat, Kris langsung bangkit dan mengejar Sehun.

Sementara Sehun yang merasa diteriaki oleh Kris malah mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sehun sedang frustasi sekarang. Ia tidak mau diganggu! Ia tidak marah dengan Kris. Hanya saja… Ia sedih. Kenapa ia tidak bisa merasakan dekapan hangat seperti yang Chanyeol terima dari Baekhyun ? Kenapa ia tidak bisa tersenyum kepada orang yang ia cintai seperti Kris yang tersenyum kepada Tao ? Kenapa ?! Tentu saja, karena orang yan dia cintai tidak bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun dan itu sangat menyiksanya.

Sehun terus berjalan cepat, pikirannya kacau. Ingatan tentang Luhan membuatnya frustasi, apalagi ditempat penuh kenangan ini. Wajah Sehun memerah, bukan karena malu atau apa sepertinya Sehun berusaha menahan air matanya yang daritadi ingin berjatuhan. Ia terus berjalan cepat hanya saja tidak secepat orang berlari. Sehun berjalan sambil mengelus tengkuknya menggunakan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celananya.

_Bug! Bug! Bug!_

Terdengar bunyi benturan tubuh Sehun dengan orang-orang disekitar taman. Hey! Oh Sehun! Dia terus berjalan dan menabrak orang-orang tidak sengaja tanpa meminta maaf.

"Ya! Perhatikan jalanmu!"

"HEY! Jalan pake mata dong!"

"Hey, nak! Perhatikan jalanmu!"

"Hoy! Jalannya nyante aja dong!"

Begitulah bunyi-bunyi umpatan yang diterima Sehun hasil dari benturan yang ia lakukan. Yang benar saja! Semua ia tabrak, tak kenal usia maupun gender, kenal ataupun tidak, semua ia tabrak. Bukannya sengaja, pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Luhan.. Luhan.. dan Luhan sampai-sampai tak memperhatikan jalannya.

Sehun terus berjalan, sekarang ia sampai di depan gerbang taman kota. Dan dari belakang Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kris memanggil Sehun tidak santai karena yang dipanggil tidak memberikan respon sama sekali. Mungkin Kris bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diperjalanannya mengejar Sehun, begitulah mungkin ia bisa bersama kedua orang itu sekarang.

"SEHUN!" teriak Baekhyun.

"YAA! SEHUUUUNN! KAU MAU KEMANA ?! KITA BAHKAN BELUM MELAKUKA APAPUN SEKARANG!" teriak Chanyeol.

"SEHUUUUN! BERHENTI DISITU!" teriak Kris.

Seorang Sehun sepertinya tuli sekarang, mungkin bukan hanya tuli. Ia buta mungkin. Entahlah, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mendengar teriakan teman-temannya itu. Dan lagi, main tabrak-tabrak orang sembarang.

Sehun sekarang sudah siap menyebrangi jalan. 'Aku pulang saja' batin Sehun. Sehun tengah menyebrang sekarang, sialnya ia main menyebrang sembarangan! Oh jeongmal ! Kenapa ia bisa MENGABAIKAN teriakan panic teman-temannya itu?!

_CIIIITT! BRAAAKKK!_

"SEHHUUUUNNNN!" teriak Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris bersamaan.

Sontak Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun yang tengah tersungkur di aspal dengn darah yang terlihat di wajah putihnya itu. Sebuah mobil hitam tidak sengaja menabrak Sehun ketika ia menyebrang tadi.

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun!" Baekhyun langsung menepuk pipi Sehun sambil terus memanggil nama Sehun panic berharap Sehun memberikan reaksi.

"err..baek" Sehun menggumam pelan sampai akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Sehun berdarah! Sehun berdarah!" Chanyeol langsung melompat-lompat panic.

"Chanyeol! Cepat! Bawa Sehun kemobilku sekarang!" Kris langsung berlari menghampiri mobilnya yang untungnya terparkir tak jauh disana.

Chanyeol yang melompat-lompat panic langsung berhenti bergegas menggendong Sehun dipunggungnya ke mobil Kris tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang bergerombol disana.

.

.

.

"Kris! Cepat! Kris!" Baekhyun terus menjerit melihat darah terus mengalir disekitar dahi Sehun.

"Aduh! Kris ! Cepaaaaattt! Kenapa kau lambat sekali!?" Chanyeol juga ikutan panic.

Kris yang daritadi berusaha melaju kencang sambil menghindari kendaraan yang lain, mendengus kesal, "KALIAN DIAM! AKU SEDANG BERKONSENTRASI! JANGAN MENGANGGUKU! AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA CEPAT SEKARANG! TAPI JIKA KITA TERBURU-BURU, KITA JUGA BISA BERAKHIR SEPERTI SEHUN!" bentak Kris kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terus-terusan menganggu konsentrasinya. Kris juga sama khawatirnya dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, hanya saja Kris lebih bisa berfikir tenang ketimbang kedua temannya ini.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang dibentakpun hanya bisa terdiam. Baekhyun terus-terusan berkomat-kamit sambil menatap Sehun, air matanya sudah berjatuhan daritadi.

Sedang Chanyeol terus menatap ke belakang ke arah Sehun yang terbaring dipangkuan Baekhyun, ia khawatir. 'Sehun! Bodoh! Aaa! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan kau, hah?' Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, ia tak berani mengucap. Yang ada Kris akan memakannya waktu itu juga.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah menangis dalam dekapan Chanyeol di kursi tunggu dan Kris terus saja mondar-mandir tak jelas.

_CEKLEK!_

Seorang namja paruh baya keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang kita tahu sebagai ruang perawatan.

"Ba-bagimana keadaannya, dok ?" Tanya Chanyeol lebih dulu.

"Untunglah dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ada sedikit yang membahayakannya." Tutur Dokter tersebut.

"Apa itu, dok ?" Tanya Kris.

"Ohmm.. Lebih baik salah satu dari kalian ikut denganku. Disana akan aku jelaskan dengan detail" Dokter itu langsung melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris saling tatap. Setelah saling tatap, Kris langsung menyusul dokter tadi. Sepertinya mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan telepati dan memutuskan siapa yang tepat untuk menyusul dokter itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya,dok ?!" Kris langsung menyambar ketika mereka sudah memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Apa dia memiliki keluarga ?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Ya, tetapi tidak disini. Dia hanya bersama kami, dok"

"Oh, baiklah. Pastikan pihak keluarga mengetahuinya secara detail."

"Ah, ye."

"Dari tampak luar dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja ada beberapa masalah dibagian dalam, yaitu otaknya." Dokter berbicara kepada Kris sambil menulis, ntahlah apa yang dia tulis.

"Masalah ? Otak ?" Kris mengerutkan dahinya

"Ah, ne. Mungkin tidak parah, hanya saja benturan dikepalanya itu membuatnya kehilangan beberapa memori di otaknya."

"MWO?!" Kris membulatkan matanya. 'Kehilangan memori?!' kata Kris dalam hati.

"Tetapi, tidak semua. Hanya beberapa memori yang dia miliki. Takutnya itu adalah memori penting untuknya, aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik kau mencari tahunya dan berusaha menemukannya. Satu lagi, jangan memaksanya untuk mengingat itu. Yang ada dia akan mengalami stress dan lebih memburukkn keadaannya." Tutur Dokter jelas.

"Dia harus menginap disini selama 3 hari, kalau sudah pulih dengan baik dia boleh pulang. Kau setidaknya berkunjung 2 minggu sekali selama ia masih terluka dan melaporkan keadaannya padaku." Lanjut dokter itu.

"Ohmm, Ye." Kris langsung keluar dari ruangan itu setelah setelah sang dokter menjelaskan semuanya.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah terbaring ditempat tidur sekarang. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris menatap Sehun tanpa henti. Ini sudah 5 jam, kenapa Sehun belum sadar juga.

Baekhyun memegangi tangan Sehun longgar, takut jika Sehun terluka lagi jika ia memeganginya erat. Baekhyun mengusap punggung telapak tangan Sehun lembut sambil terus meneteskan air matanya.

"Sehun.. hiks! Ce.. hiks! Pat.. sadar.. hiks!" baekhyun masih mengusap tangan Sehun lembut.

_DEG!_

Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya lebar. "Sehun?!" Ia menatap Sehun intens sekarang. Ia merasakan jari sehun tadi sedikit menjentik tapak tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Sehun ?" panggil baekhyun lembut kepada Sehun. Ia membulatkan matanya sekarang. Ya Tuhan! Mata Baekhyun memanas, air matanya jatuh terus tanpa bisa dihentikan. Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun.

Lihat itu! Sehun sadar! Ia sedang mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha untuk menatap secara bebas.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol dan Kris langsung mendekat ke Sehun. Tidak seperti Baekhyun, mereka justru gugup sekarang. Perkataan dokter tadi memenuhi pikiran mereka.

'Ya Tuhan! Selamatkan Sehun dari amnesia ini! Kuharap dia baik-baik saja! Ya Tuhan, aku mohon!' Chanyeol sedang berdoa dalam hatinya dengan menaruh kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menutup mata.

'Ya Tuhan! Sehun.. Sehun.. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja' Kris juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Wajah Kris dan Chanyeol benar-benar panic dan cemas. Sementara Baekhyun, ia bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia. "Gwaenchana Sehun.. hiks! Hiks! Tidak apa jika kau melupakan kami, tidak apa! Hiks! Hiks! Asalkan kau baik-baik saja, hiks! Kami sudah senang! Hiks! Hiks! Kami senang Sehun! Hiks hiks! Mari hiks! Kita mulai lagi, hiks! Mulai lagi dari awal, ne? hiks!" Baekhyun terus berucap kepada Sehun sambil terus menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sedang Sehun, ia masih berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia masih berusaha menetralisirkan sakit kepalanya. Ia akan berbicara bila sakit kepalanya menurun. Benturan tadi menyebabkan sakit luar biasa pada kepalanya. Ia menyentuh luka yang diperban di kepala dengan tangan lain yang tidak digenggam kuat oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Sehun berucap pelan.

Sontak Baekhyun, Kris, dan Chanyeol langsung membeku. 'Sehun tidak apa-apa' kata mereka dalam hati. 'Syukurlah' lanjut mereka lagi.

"Sehun ?" Kris memanggil Sehun, ia ingin memastikan apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi.

"Ada apa, Kris ?" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Tapi, Sehun bingung. Ia sudah baikan daritadi. Entah kenapa justru raut muka legah Kris dan Chanyeol baru terlihat sekarang. Dan lagi perkataan Baekhyun tadi memenuhi pikirannya. 'Melupakan mereka ? Apa maksudnya ?' katanya dalam hati.

"Syukurlah, Sehun. Kau baik-baik saja sekarang" Kris langsung mengusap dadanya pertanda dia legah sekarang.

"Memangnya ada apa, Kris ? Apa maksud perkataan Baekhyun tadi ?" Sehun kembali berucap.

Mereka bertiga terdiam.

.

.

.

2 Minggu kemudian.

~Canteen~

"MWO?! Amnesia?!" Sehun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Geurae, tapi dokter bilang kau tidak melupakan semuanya. Hanya beberapa bagian." Lanjut Kris.

"Beberapa bagian ?" Sehun terdiam. "Apa itu?"

"Mana kami tahu! Kaukan yang punya ingatan." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Kami sedang mencari tahunya, Sehun. Tapi, kami bingung. Kami tidak menemukan apapun yang kau lupakan. Hari ini kami harus bertemu dokter untuk melaorkan keadaanmu, tapi tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali semenjak kau keluar dari rumah sakit." Baekhyun sekarang angkat bicara. Ia sedikit frustasi.

"Pantas.." Sehun mendengus kesal. "Pantas saja kalian terus menanyaiku pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak bermutu akhir-akhir ini. Dan lagi, Omma tiba-tiba menelponku sambil menangis dan terus menanyai keadaanku seperti apa." Sehun memasang muka datarnya.

-Flashback-

"kenapa kalian ingin menemuiku ?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah melihat ketiga temannya itu duduk rapi diruang tamu rumahnya.

"Sehun, apa kau tahu kami ini berteman denganmu sejak kapan?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Sehun kebingungan.

"Cepat saja kau jawab!" ketiga temannya itu secara bersamaan membentak Sehun.

Sehun sedikit kaget melihat ekpresi serius dari teman-temannya. Sehun mendesah kasar, 'Ya sudahlah' katanya dalam hati. "Sejak TK." Katanya singkat.

"Dimana ommamu sekarang?" Tanya Kris.

'Apa lagi ini?' Sehun makin bingung, pertanyaan aneh apalagi sekarang. "Dia pergi ke Amerika bersama Appaku yang sedang bertugas disana 6 bulan lalu."

Sore itu Sehun terus ditanyai pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang jelas sekali tahu jawabannya. Ketiga temannya itu terus menimpalinya pertanyaan tanpa memberinya jeda untuk bertanya balik. Ketika hendak melakukan itu ia malah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kris, Chanyeol, dan.. Baekhyun?! Ya! Benar! Bahkan Baekhyun menatapnya tajam pula.

.

.

"Argh! Jinjja!" Chanyeol menarik rambutny frustasi. 'Apa yang dilupakan Sehun ?!' katanya berteriak dalam hati.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Kris hanya terdiam sambil menarik nafas dalam.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menatap Kris dan Chanyeol. Sekarang mereka kembali berkomunikasi lewat telepati.

Baekhyun berekspresi seperti berkata, 'Apa kita tanyakan soal itu?'

Chanyeol dan Kris yang mengerti akan tatapan itu langsung menggeleng keras.

Baekhyun kembali berekspresi seolah berkata, 'Kenapa?'

"Bagaimana kalau dia marah, dan kembali frustasi?! Kemudian dia melakukan hal gila seperti kemarin ? menyebrang tidak melihat kiri-kanan!" bisik Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, karena menurutnya terlalu susah jika ia harus mencurahkan maksudnya dengan mengekspresikannya.

Lihat! Mereka kehabisan pertanyaan. Ini gila! Bahkan Sehun terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"1+1= ?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bertanya apa.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya kasar. "ya, 2 lah!"

"Itu terlalu mudah, Baeki! 25+25= ?" Tanya Chanyeol menggebu-gebu.

"ck! 50" jawab Sehun singkat. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Iapun pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya itu. Kris, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang melihat itu Cuma bisa mendesah kasar.

-Flashback end-

_Ding! Dong! Waktu istirahat telah berakhir! Ding! Dong!_

Suara bel yang disuarakan oleh seorang yeoja terdengar menggema diseluruh sudut sekolah. Siswa-siswapun segera bangkit dari istirahatnya dan menuju kelas masing-masing termasuk Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku sedang ada keperluan di perpustakaan" Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya itu. Kris, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun langsung pergi berlawanan dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Ketika sedang berjalan, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan seorang namja yang menurutnya asing. 'Murid baru, ya?' kata Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun tersenyum ketika namja itu tersenyum kepadanya. 'Cantik', Sehun kembali mengembangkan senyumannya saat namja itu tersenyum. Namja itu terus berjalan berlawanan dengan Sehun. Begitu pula dengan Sehun, ia terus berjalan berlawanan dengan namja yang menurutnya cantik itu.

DEG!

Sehun sontak berhenti berjalan ketika sebuah tangan mungil melingkar diperutnya dari arah belakang. Sehun pun ingin melepaskan tangan yang melingkar diperutnya itu.

DEG!

Sehun kembali membeku, belakangnya basah. 'Siapa ini?' Tanya Sehun dalam hati. 'Basah?' Tanya Sehun lagi. 'Menangis ?' tanyanya lagi.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." seseorang mengisak dari belakang Sehun.

'Ah~ Benar, dia menangis' Sehun berkata dalam hatinya. "Hey, siapa kau ? Dan.. err.. kenapa kau menangis ? Bisa lepaskan pelukanmu ini?" Sehun berkata kepada seseorang di belakangnya ini.

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, orang itu menggeleng pelan sambil terus mengisak.

"Se.. Hiks! Se.. Sehun.." orang itu berucap ditengah isakannya.

'Bagaimana dia tahu namaku ?' Sontak Sehun langsung melepaskan tangan yang melingkar diperutnya kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap orang yang memeluknya itu.

Sehun memerhatikan orang di depannya ini, dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya dia seorang namja tapi tubuhnya mungil dan lagi tangannya mulus seperti yeoja. Bahkan Sehun mengira yang memeluknya seorang yeoja.

Namja itu terus mengisak sambil menunduk. Sehun meraih dagu namja itu dan menengadahkannya agar bisa melihatnya. 'Hey! Diakan namja cantik tadi?!' Sehun membulatkan matanya. Hanya saja, namja ini sedang menangis, matanya merah, pipinya sembab akibat air mata yang terus berjatuhan, ekspresinya sangat jelek, tapi ntah kenapa malah menawan di mata seorang Sehun. Sehun menatap namja itu, ia tak tega melihat namja ini. Tanpa sadar Sehunpun langsung mendekap namja yang menangis di depannya ini.

Namja yang dipeluk tadi malah tambah mengisak, ia seperti merindukan sosok di depannya ini. SANGAT merindukannya. Sangat merindukan dekapan dan ditambah lagi seorang Sehun mengelus lembut surainya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Sehun bertanya masih mendekap namja itu.

"Ini aku.. hiks.. hiks.. Ini aku.." Namja itu sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. "Luhan.."

"Ohmm, namamu Luhan, ya ? Darimana kau tahu namaku ?" Sehun kembali mengucap.

Namja yang menyebut dirinya Luhan tadi, langsung mendongak kaget menatap Sehun. "Kau melupakanku ?"

"Melupakanmu ? Hey.." Sehun sedikit terkekeh. "Aku bahkan baru mengenalmu.."

Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya, "Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Luhan ?"

"Tentu tahu. Itu namamu, kan ? Salam kenal Luhan.." Sehun tersenyum.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Gimanaaa ?! *nyante dong*

Maaf ya kalau chapter ini sedikit membosankan, abis wktu lagi ngetik akunya lagi kelaparan (?) wkwk lagi nda enak badan hehe

Ini aja pas udh sembuh aku langsung update :)

Balasan Review :

ferinaref : nih udh aku munculin wkwk walaupun dikit haha chapter depan -mungkin- penuh Luhan. Keep reading, ya.. hehe

fieeloving13 : Bakal marah nggak ya *mikir keras* hehe, tunggu chap depan yaa hehe

Oh Dhan Mi : iyaa, ini udh dimunculin wkwk chap depan deh banyak Luhannya hehe

ryeoluhan203 : haha kasian Taeyeon-eonni nya wkwkwk iya, makasih ya sarannya (y)

wonkyuhae : Iya, makasih ya udh nunggu kelanjutannya, tunggu lagi ya chap depan :D

Peter Lu : Emm.. Iya, sayang banget.. rasanya pengen aku gigit haha :D

xxx : nggak boleeeehh, thehun punya aku dan Luhan haha :D baca lagi ya

baby reindeer : Baca terus deh biar tahu thehun seperti apa :D hehe

lisnana1 : makasih udh suka sama ceritanya :) tuh udh ketemuan, gimana ? hehe

hunhanshipper : nggak bollleeeeh, thehun sama aku aja hehe :D iya ini dilanjut, baca lagi ya :D

KisseuSehun : makasih udh suka sama ceritanya :) iyah :" aku juga nggak tahu kalau jadi thehun bakal seperti apa kekeke :D

Luhan Deer : pasti, cantiknya kaya aku pula #plaaak! haha :D

huwaaa :D makasih buat yang udh review :** semoga kebaikan kalian mendapat balasan *halah-_-

keep reading ya :D makasih juga buat yg udh baca khususnya silent readers :D makasih sekali buat semuaaanyaaa :**

Hope you like it~ Review ne ? kekeke


	4. Chapter 4

Title : It's You

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, and etc.

Lenght : Chapter

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Friendship, School Life.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s)

.

.

.

Hope You Like this^^

.

.

NO BASH^^

.

Preview :

"Ini aku.. hiks.. hiks.. Ini aku.." Namja itu sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. "Luhan.."

"Ohmm, namamu Luhan, ya ? Darimana kau tahu namaku ?" Sehun kembali mengucap.

Namja yang menyebutnya Luhan tadi, langsung mendongak menatap Sehun. "Kau melupakanku ?"

"Melupakanmu ? Hey.." Sehun sedikit terkekeh. "Aku bahkan baru mengenalmu.."

Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya, "Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Luhan ?"

"Tentu tahu. Itu namamu, kan ? Salam kenal Luhan.." Sehun tersenyum.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 :

.

.

.

*Luhan Side*

Luhan baru saja tiba disebuh tempat tadi, ia benar-benar panik. "ARGH! Jeongmal! Sepupu jeleekkk! Sialan! Gara-gara dia aku terlambat!" Luhan terus berjalan menyusuri koridor, ya koridor sekolah barunya.

Semua siswa yang melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, mereka bingung kenapa seorang Luhan terburu-buru dan lagi wajah Luhan benar-benar asing dimata mereka. Luhan tak menanggapi tatapan itu, tak penting menurutnya yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana caranya dia menemukan ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi yang benar saja, sekolah ini luas sekali. Begitu banyak ruangan-ruangan dan lapangan olahraga, belum lagi sekolah ini bertingkat-tingkat, apalagi siswanya. Disana-sini dia menemukan wajah yang baru pertama kali ia lihat semenjak ia dilahirkan.

'Dimana ruang kepala sekolah ?! Dimana ?! Kenapa aku menemukan wajah-wajah asing?! Apa tidak ada wajah yang aku kenal ?! Ya Tuhan! Kirimkan aku seseorang yang kukenal! Supaya aku bisa menemukan ruang kepala sekolah secepatnya!' umpatnya dalam hati dengan tingkat frustasi diambang batas.

"Library ?! ARGH! Jeongmal!" Luhan menarik rambutnya frustasi ketika ia berdiri di depan perpustakaan sekolah barunya. "Dimana ruang kepala sekolahnya ?!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal sambil menarik rambutnya. Lihat itu! Hahaha. Wajah Luhan memerah, bukan memerah karena digoda tapi ia kesal. Sepupunya benar-benar membuat moodnya langsung turun drastis dan lagi ia daritadi tidak dapat menemukan ruang kepala sekolah. Ia benar-benar terlambat sekarang.

Luhan kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, tidak mungkin ia menyerah duluan sebelum menemukannya. Tidak seperti tadi, koridor terlihat sepi. 'Kok sepi, sih ?' Tanya Luhan yang heran. 'Apa sudah pada masuk kelas, ya ?' Luhan terus berjalan sambil sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya melihat papan yang tertulis di depan ruangan yang ia lewati.

"ARGH! AKU BISA GILA KALAU BEGINI!" Luhan mempercepat langkahnya. "SEKOLAH INI SELUAS APA SIH?!"

'Eh?' Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat ada namja yang berjalan ke arahnya. Bukan karena apa, ini kan sudah jam pelajaran ? Kenapa masih ada yang berkeliaran ? 'Dia membolos, ya ? ckckck' Luhan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya melihat namja itu semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Luhan memperhatikan namja itu, entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia merasakan pipinya memanas ketika namja itu semakin jelas dimatanya. 'Tampan~' katanya dalam hati melihat namja itu memasang wajah datarnya. Memasang wajah datar saja sudah TAMPAN, apalagi kalau.. Luhan tak melanjutkan khayalannya, karena namja itu sudah sangat dekat.

.

_TAP!_

_._

_TAP!_

_._

Langkah namja itu semakin menggema di telinga Luhan.

Luhan sedikit tersenyum ketika Namja itu ada didepannya, 'Aku seperti mengenalnya..'

Melihat Luhan tersenyum, namja itu membalas senyuman Luhan.

.

.

DEG!

.

.

Luhan terus berjalan membelakangi namja itu. Entah mengapa, bukannya tersenyum senang ia malah mengerutkan dahinya kasar. Ia tidak salah, ia mengenal namja itu. 'Ya, Tuhan! Apa aku salah ?' Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. 'Tidak.. tidak.. tidak mungkin aku salah..' katanya sambil menggeleng kasar.

Luhan membalikkan badannya menatap namja tampan tadi, namja itu tengah berjalan menjauhi Luhan. 'Tidak! Mana mungkin aku melupakan senyumannya! Tidak mungkin!' Luhan merasa matanya memanas, ia yakin itu senyuman yang ia rindukan 10 tahun terakhir. Ia menatap namja itu kabur karena bulir-bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan. Namja itu semakin menjauh dari Luhan.

Melihat namja itu semakin jauh, tanpa sadar Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah namja itu. Luhan berjalan, sambil mengisak.. Terus berjalan berharap jaraknya akan semakin menipis dengan namja itu, semakin menipis sampai ia bisa meraih namja itu, tapi entah mengapa namja itu tetap jauh darinya.

"Hiks.."

"Hiks.."

'Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau… Aku tidak mau kehilangan Sehunnie lagiii!' Luhan tau, airmatanya pasti sudah menyebabkan matanya memerah dan wajahnya sembab. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin cepat, sampai akhirnya ia berlari mengejar namja itu, perlahan tapi pasti namja itu semakin dekat

dengan Luhan. Air matanya terus berjatuhan tanpa bisa ia hentikan, kini yang ia harapkan ia bisa melepas rasa rindu yang teramat sangat terhadap sosok yang sedang ia kejar ini.

.

.

.

TAP! TAP! TAP! GEP!

.

.

.

Tangan Luhan sukses melingkar di perut namja yang ia sebut Sehunnie itu ketika ia sudah berhasil menyusulnya. Luhan mengisak dipunggung Sehun dan sukses membuat baju seragam Sehun basah oleh airmatanya. Ia merasakan Sehun berhenti melangkah dan terdiam ketika ia berhasil meraih Sehun dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Luhan mengisak.

"Hey, siapa kau ? Dan.. err.. kenapa kau menangis ? Bisa lepaskan pelukanmu ini?" Sehun berkata kepada Luhan yang sedang memeluknya.

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Luhan menggeleng perlahan. Mana bisa ia melepas pelukannya ditengah rasa rindu yang menggila di dalam hatinya.

"Se.. Hiks! Se.. Sehun.." Luhan memanggil nama Sehun sambil terus mengisak, betapa senangnya ia sekarang bisa memanggil nama Sehun dan Sehun dalam pelukannya. Biasanya, ia hanya bisa mengkhayalkan Sehun kecil ketika ia memanggil nama Sehun.

Luhan bisa merasakan tangan Sehun yang mencoba melepaskan lingkaran lengan Luhan dari perutnya. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam ketika Sehun melepaskannya dan sekarang menghadap ke arahnya. Luhanpun menunduk sambil terus mengisak karena merasa Sehun memerhatikannya seksama.

Luhan terus mengisak dan merasakan tangan Sehun meraih dagunya dan mencoba menengadahkannya, dalam pandangan kaburnya oleh air mata ia bisa melihat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

Luhan terus saja menangis sambil menatap Sehun di depannya ini, ia benar-benar legah sekaligus sakit karena merasa bersalah terhadap namja di depannya ini.

.

.

.

GEP!

.

.

.

Luhan bisa merasakan ia berada dalam dekapan Sehun, seorang Sehun tadi tiba-tiba mendekapnya. Merasakan itu, Luhan malah tambah mengisak, bagaimana tidak ? Pelukan ini terakhir kali ia rasakan 10 tahun lalu ketika seorang Sehun yang amat ia sayangi yang memeluknya. Luhan SANGAT merindukan pelukan ini, SANGAT merindukan sosok ini. Tangisnya semakin menjadi apalagi Sehun mengelus lembut surai Luhan.

'Sehunnie~ Jeongmal Bogosipeo..' ucapnya dalam hati yang masih didekap lembut oleh Sehun. 'Apa aku masih pantas untuk dipeluk seperti ini setelah semua kesalahanku ?' tanya Luhan dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku ?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan yang sedang ia dekap.

"Ini aku.. hiks.. hiks.. Ini aku.." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sehun. "Luhan.." katanya diantara isakannya.

"Ohmm, namamu Luhan, ya ? Darimana kau tahu namaku ?" Sehun kembali mengucap.

Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun tadi langsung kaget. SANGAT kaget. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang masih mengelus lembut surainya. 'Apa maksudnya ? Kenapa dia biasa saja ?' Tanya Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Kau melupakan, ku ?" Tanya Luhan yang masih dalam mode menangis.

Sehun sedikit terkekeh melihat Luhan yang masih menangis itu menatapnya lucu, "Melupakanmu ? Hey.. Aku bahkan baru mengenalmu.."

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Sehun sontak melepaskan pelukannya sambil membulatkan matanya, apa maksud Sehun tadi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Sehun mengatakan itu.

Luhan tetap menangis walaupun dia menatap bingung ke arah Sehun, "Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Luhan ?"

"Tentu tahu. Itu namamu, kan ? Salam kenal Luhan.." Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget, ia melangkah menjauhi Sehun sambil terus menatapnya. "A-Apa ma-maksudmu, Se-Sehunnie ?" Tanya Luhan tergagap. Betapa terkejutnya ia, 'Apa maksudnya ini ?' Luhan bertanya pada hatinya.

"Hmm ?" Sehun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian terdiam. "Kau mengenalku, ya ? Apa kita pernah bertemu disuatu tempat dan berkenalan sebelumnya ?"

'Pernah bertemu ? Hey! Kita bahkan lebih daripernah bertemu, Sehunnie.' Luhan merasa matanya tambah memanas, airmatanya lebih banyak lagi berjatuhan. "Sehunnie, hiks! Ada apa dengan, hiks! Mu, hiks! ?". Biar Luhan Cuma mengenal seorang Sehun hanya disekolah dan setelah itu mereka terpisah 10 tahun, Luhan tahu kalau Sehun sangat mencintainya. Jadi, tidak mungkin Sehun melupakan Luhan.

Sepertinya ia tahu sesuatu, Luhan melangkah mendekat ke Sehun, kemudian berdiri menatap Sehun yang tengah bingung. Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian mengarahkannya pelan kea rah dada kiri Sehun kemudian menepuk-nepuknya.

'Apa aku sudah digantikan dengan seseorang Sehunnie ?' Luhan berkata dalam hatinya sambil menangis. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat agar isakannya tidak berakhir dengan tangisan kencang.

Luhan menutup matanya masih menepuk-nepuk dada kiri Sehun yang tambah bingung dengan tingkah Luhan. 'Mianhaeyo, Sehunnie. Jeongmal mianhae. Bagaimana aku bisa.. hiks! Bagaimana aku bisa.. hiks! Berharap kalau aku ma.. masih berada disinii..' Luhan merasa ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya tanpa ampun.

Sehun benar-benar dibuat bingung setengah mati, mau menolak ia tak tega.

.

.

"Hey! Kalian!" Teriak seorang yeoja muda kepada Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah 'berduaan' di koridor sekolah.

Luhan yang daritadi tengah berkutat dengan rasa sakitnya beralih menatap yeoja itu, begitu juga dengan Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?! Cepat kembali ke kelas kalian!" perintah yeoja itu yang sepertinya seorang guru.

Mendengar itu,Sehun langsung menarik Luhan yang masih menangis dan membawanya menyusuri koridor. Sampai ia berada di kantin.

"Luhan, kau berada dikelas mana ?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang masih mengisak pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Se- hiks! Sehun. Aku tadi, hiks! Sedang mencari, hiks! Ruang kepala sekolah."

"Ayo, kita kesana.." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan. Ia tahu jika tidak ditarik, Luhan tidak akan bergerak.

Sementara Luhan yang ditarik hanya bisa diam sambil sesekali mengisak. Ia menatap Sehun dari belakang, 'Sehunnie, aku tadi memang berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar ia mempertemukan aku dengan seseorang yang ku kenal dan kemudian membantuku menemukan ruang kepala sekolah.' Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sehun yang masih mendengar isakan Luhan akhirnya angkat bicara, "Berhenti menangis, Luhan." Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Ia tak tega wajah cantik Luhan menangis dengan sakitnya.

Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung menghapus air matanya menggunakan tangan yang tidak ditarik Sehun. Walaupun tetap saja wajahnya seperti orang menangis. Wajahnya memerah, mata dan pipinya sembab akibat airmata yang terus berjatuhan.

'Tapi, Sehunnie. Kenapa malah kau yang dikirim Tuhan ?' Luhan berbicara dalam hatinya.

Luhan tak henti-hentinya menatap sosok di depannya ini yang terus saja menariknya entah kemana yang –katanya- ke ruang kepala sekolah.

'Sehunnie.. ternyata kau lebih tinggi dariku sekarang.. Dan kau.. Tampan seperti biasanya' Luhan sedikit tersenyum mentap Sehun.

.

.

"Sampai, Luhan. Ini ruang kepala sekolahnya. Aku akan menunggu disini, kemudian mengantarmu ke kelasmu nantinya." Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'HEADMASTER'S ROOM'.

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian melangkah masuk.

.

.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Luhan mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Masuk!" Luhan yang mendengar suara dari dalam langsung membuka pintu itu.

.

_CEKLEK!_

_._

"Annyeonghashimnikka.." Luhan masuk secara perlahan ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah itu kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada disana.

"Xi Luhan ?" Namja paruh baya sedang menatapnya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Y-ye.." sahut Luhan gugup.

"Kenapa kau baru datang ? Ini bahkan sudah lewat istirahat.." Tanya namja itu yang kita yakini sebagai kepala sekolah.

"Jeongmal mianhamnida" Luhan menunduk sedikit. "Tadi diperjalanan, kendaraanku kehabisan bahan bakar." Jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya namja paruhbaya itu.

.

.

.

_CEKLEK!_

_._

Luhan keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, ia melihat seorang Sehun masih setia menunggunya. Tadinya ia piker Sehun sudah meninggalkannya.

"Dimana ?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan yang baru saja keluar.

"X-1" jawab Luhan singkat.

"Benarkah ?" Sehun tersenyum kepada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum melihat senyuman manis kedua kali dari Sehun. "Geurae.."

"Kkaja! Itu juga kelasku." Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya pergi.

*Luhan's side end*

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai di depan ruangan yang terdapat papan bertuliskan 'X-1' di pintunya.

Sehun memberikan botol minuman, "Basuh wajahmu, kalau seperti orang menangis akan mengundang kontroversi."

Luhan mengambil botol itu, dan membasuh wajahnya. Setidaknya, wajah sembabnya sudah tertutup.

Sehun menatap Luhan. "Kkaja!"

Luhanpun mengikuti Sehun dari belakangnya.

.

.

Ketika memasuki ruangan, semua mata langsung menatap kea rah pintu. Seorang Sehun masuk kemudian di susul seorang namja mungil.

Seorang guru yang tengah mengajarpun menatap mereka berdua. "Nuguya, Sehun ?"

"Dia murid baru, saem. Tadi aku disuruh mengawalnya kesini." Sehun sedikit tersenyum, ia baru sadar kalau ia membolos pelajaran paling ia tidak sukai. Ia bersyukur bertemu Luhan. Kalau ia tidak bertemu Luhan, mungkin ia akan berkutat sambil terus menguap menatap rumus-rumus di papan tulis.

"Jinjjayo ? Geurae, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu. Kemudian kau bisa duduk di samping Sehun."

Sehunpun langsung meninggalkan Luhan di depan kelas yang bersiap untuk mengenalkan diri.

Sehun duduk dan bersiap melihat Luhan memperkenalkan diri.

"Sehun.." Kris memanggilnya.

"Hmm ?"

"Siapa dia ?"

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Naneun Xi Luhan imnida. Aku pindahan da-"

"LUHAN?!" Teriak Kris, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Luhan langsung menatap orang yang meneriaki namanya.

Luhanpun menatap ketiga orang itu. Seorang namja yang sepertinya tidak asing dimatanya mengenakan eyeliner, 'Tunggu? Eyeliner ?'

"Baeki ?" Tanya Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat anggukan mantap dari Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum bahagia dan langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum senang dan saling berpelukan ria.

Sehun sedikit heran menatap keakraban Luhan dengan ketiga temannya.

.

.

.

At Canteen~

Sekarang Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, dan Luhan tengah berada di kantin dan menikmati makanannya karena ini waktunya istrahat yang kedua.

Kris, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun sekarang tersenyum senang, SANGAT senang. Bagaimana tidak ? Seorang Sehun akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Setelah penderitaan 10 tahun, akhirnya hari ini datang juga.

"Ya! Sehun.." panggil Chanyeol yang sedikit menggoda.

"hmm?"

"Pasti kau senangkan, sedang bahagiakan, iya kan kan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil tersenyum nakal dan menaik turunkan alis matanya.

"Senang Untuk apa ?" Tanya Sehun biasa sambil memakan makanannya.

Sontak Kris, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun langsung mengernyitkan dahinya. Sementara Luhan hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sehun tadi. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung, ada apa dengan Sehun. Kenapa Sehun tidak mengingat Luhan ? Setidaknya Sehun mengingat nama Luhan. Itu yang Luhan pikirkan.

Kris, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyunpun kembali tersenyum nakal. "Hey! Tidak usah malu begitu." Goda Chanyeol lagi.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Chanyeolpun langsung menatap bodoh seorang Sehun, 'Mengapa malah balik nanya ?'. Chanyeol sperti dejavu sekarang, ia pernah mengalami ini ketika Sehun dengan bodohnya tak tahu Luhan sudah pindah. "Ini ada Luhan disini.."

"Terus ?"

"Hey! Apa maksudmu berkata begitu, hah ?!" Kata Chanyeol sambil menjitak kepala Sehun yang kemudian terdengar bunyi ringisan Sehun.

"Ya! Igeo mwoya ?!" Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Ah~ kau ini, terlalu malu sekali. Hey! Kaukan sudah merindukan sosok ini selama 10 tahun.. Jangan seperti itu lah.. Kami bisa memaklumimu. Jangan memikirkan kami, ne ? Cepat sana! Peluk dia, cepat! Kau pasti sudah ingin sekali memeluknya" Tutur Chayeol jelas yang langsung mendapat anggukan mantap dari Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Hah ? 10 tahun ? apa-apaan itu ? Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya tadi, dan.." jawab Sehun seadanya sambil menggantung kalimatnya, 'aku sudah memeluknya tadi' lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"Ya! Kau lupa, ya?! Ini Luhan, bodoh!" Chanyeol kembali menjitak Sehun.

"Iya, terus ?! Ada apa denganmu ? Aku sudah bilang aku baru mengenalnya." Jawab Sehun tegas.

"Ini tidak lucu, bodoh! Bukankah kau sudah menderita sekali dengan perginya Luhan?! Kau seperti orang gila sampai menabrakkan dirimu beberapa waktu lalu karenanya!" Chanyeol menatap Sehun sebal.

Luhan dan Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Karena aku?!"

"Karena dia?!"

Sehun berteriak bersamaan dengan Luhan yang daritadi hanya memilih diam.

"Kalian gila, ya?" Sehun menatap ke-empat orang yang bersamanya.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris saling lempar pandang.

"Dia kenapa sih ?" bisik Chanyeol kepada Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Molla.." balas Kris.

Baekhyun sedikit terdiam dan mulai memikirkan semuanya, semua kejadian hari ini, siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan sesuatu tentang sikap Sehun. Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu Luhan ? Bagaimana Sehun datang bersamaan dengan Luhan ? Sampai saat ia dan teman-temannya berkumpul disini membicarakan Sehun. Tidak, lebih tepatnya tentang amnesia Sehun.

.

.

_DEG!_

Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya lebar sambil menutup mulutnya menahan teriakan keras yang akan keluar. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal. 'BODOH! APA LUHAN YANG DILUPAKAN SEHUN?!' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung melihat Baekhyun yang melotot sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya tidak santai.

Baekhyunpun langsung menarik Kris dan Chanyeol menjauh dari Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang makan.

"Ada apa sih ?" Tanya Chanyeol bodoh.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar ?!" katanya berbisik kasar. "Kemungkinan memori yang hilang dari Sehun itu tentang Luhan.. Semua tentang Luhan.. Lihatlah! Lihatlah.. Bagaimana bisa dia bertindak biasa melihat Luhan berdiri di depannya, bukannya ia sangat merindukan Luhan ? Bahkan kalau ia sedang mempertahankan image coolnya di depan kita, kurasa tidak akan berhasil jika soal Luhan! Kalian bodoh, ya?!" Baekhyun berbisik kasar lagi sambil menjitak kepala Kris dan Chanyeol.

Kris dan Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya lebar.

"Benar juga!" jerit Chanyeol.

Kris masih membulatkan matanya lebar, 'Ya Tuhan.. Kenapa harus Luhan, semua tentang Luhan. Kenapa ini terjadi ? Kenapa dia saat Sehun akan bertemu malah dia melupakannya.. Sehun.. Luhan.. Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja' Kris mengucap dalam hatinya yang masih terkejut.

"Kurasa… Kisah cinta mereka terlalu rumit.." kata Baekhyun lirih.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Gimana ? Oke nggak ? Amin :D

Maaf ya kalau chapter ini agak aneh, hehe :D abis pikiran lagi ngelantur karena aku mikirin Ulangan Matematikaa. Hahaha ^^

Balasan review :

Peter Lu : Nah itu dia-_- kasian banget si thehun. Oke :D baca lagi ya selanjutnya.

Oh Dhan Mi : Hehe, jangan nangis :" nanti thehun nangis juga loh (?) baca lagi ya next chap, ^^

Moyayow : iya nih, thehun pake amnesia segala -_- kasian Luhan hehe :D Emang kalo jadi Lulu harus tabah wkwkwk :D baca lagi ya next chap ^^

Luhan deer : itulah, pake acara lupa ingatan lagih-_- #plaak! Wkwk baca lagi ya next chap ^^

Hunhanshipper : hahaha sama aku kaleee :p baca lagi ya next chap^^

Yang review makin dikit aja nih ayo dong, review lagi.. biar aku tambah semangat updatenya ^^ Lagian kalau kalian review, aku jadinya bisa lebih baik lagi untuk chapter berikutnya :)

Aku terima saran kok :D kritik juga nggak apa-apa, asal kritik membangun :D

Review, ne ?


	5. Chapter 5

Title : It's You

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, and etc.

Lenght : Chapter

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Friendship, School Life.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s)

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 :

.

.

.

"Sehun itu baik-baik saja, Kris" Seorang namja paruh baya mengenakan jas berwarna putih berkata kepada Kris yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Lalu, apa masih ada masalah dengan otaknya ?"

"Tentu. Ah iya, Apa kau sudah menemukan apa yang dilupakan Sehun ?"

Kris mendesah kasar, kemudian mengangguk.

"Mwoya ?" Tanya namja tadi bernametag PARK JUNG SOO serius.

"Seseorang yang Sehun cintai.."

"BINGO! Sudah kuduga" Dokter Park menjentikkan jari tengah dan jempolnya bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Sebenarnya Sehun itu menderita fugue amnesia, amnesia ini akan menghilangkan memori yang paling menyakitkan menurutnya."

Sebenarnya Kris terkejut mendengarnya hanya saja ia menyembunyikannya, "Apa Sehun bisa kembali mengingatnya ?"

"Tentu.." Dokter Park terdiam, "Tapi, itu butuh waktu Kris. Sekarang semua tergantung dari Sehun, apakah ia ingin mengingatnya atau tidak. Jangan memaksanya mengingat, Kris.. Bisa-bisa dia stress. Akan lebih baik jika ingatan itu datang sendiri tanpa diminta, apalagi itu tentang orang yang ia cintai"

Kris mengangguk paham kemudian keluar dari ruangan dokter itu.

.

CEKLEK!

.

Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun langsung mendongak ke arah pintu ruangan dokter Park menatap Kris yang muncul dari sana.

"Dokter Park bilang apa, Kris ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sehun tidak apa-apa" Kris menjawab singkat.

Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Chanyelpun mengangguk paham.

"Kkaja! Kita pulang, aku harus menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk nanti malam. Kalian jangan sampai terlambat, ya!" Baekhyun langsung menggandeng Chanyeol membawanya pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Sehun yang masih diam ditempat.

"Nanti malam ?" Tanya Sehun pada Kris yang masih setia diam di sebelahnya.

Kris cuma mengendikkan bahunya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

"Huh, kalian ini.." Sehun mendengus kesal dengan kelakuan ketiga temannya ini. Bagaimana tidak ? Dapur Sehun sudah berhambur berantakan dan terlihat kotor, tumpahan tepung dimana-mana, bungkus bumbu instan berhambur disana-sini, bahkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, serta Kris juga terlihat kotor dan.. jorok hanya karena acara masak-memasak ala mereka.

"Ya, ya.. Nanti kami bersihkan, tenang saja." Chanyeol berkata dengan pipi dan pakaian yang dipenuhi tepung.

"Huh, kalian bahkan tak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu.. Ini rumahku, kalian seenaknya saja memasak dan mengatakan ingin makan malam disini." Sehun masih kesal, bahkan walau ommanya memasak makanan sebanyak apapun tak akan pernah sekacau ini.

"Bukankah kami temanmu, Sehun ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi dan nada suara –dibuat-buat- sedih.

"ARGH! Molla, terserah kalian saja. Aku mau keluar, jangan sampai kalian membakar rumahku." Sehun mengacak rambutnya pelan berkata sambil pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang berantakan ini.

.

.

Sehun berjalan sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, ia berjalan pergi hanya menuruti kata hatinya. Sampai tak sadar ia sudah berada di taman kota. Sehun sedikit aneh, kenapa hatinya menyuruhnya untuk datang kemari ? Tapi, ya sudahlah. Sehunpun duduk disalah satu kursi kosong disana berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Ia menatap lingkungan sekitarnya, "Apa yang biasa aku lakukan disini, ya ?"

Sehun terus memperhatikan sampai ia menangkap seorang namja mungil tengah melamun duduk di seberang kursinya. Sehun sedikit tersenyum melihat namja itu, "Luhan.." katanya.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Luhan.

_Puk!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Sehun sambil menepuk pundak Luhan untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"A-aku hanya sedang i-ingin ke-kemari.."

"Kenapa kau segitu gugupnya denganku ? Boleh aku duduk disini ?" Sehun menunjuk tempat kosong di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian Sehun langsung duduk disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai melamun seperti itu ?"

"Hanya mengingat masa lalu, ini tempat berharga."

"Benarkah ?"

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia lebih memilih diam dengan sikap Sehun yang sangat asing dimatanya.

"Kau mau minum ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya, kau ?"

"Tentu, ayo kita beli bersama" Sehun pasti sudah berjalan kalau saja tangannya tak ditahan oleh Luhan. "Ada apa ?"

"Biar aku saja yang beli, kau tunggu disini." Luhan melepas pegangannya pada Sehun kemudian meninggalkan Sehun di tempat.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan pergi, "Sudahlah.." Sehun kembali duduk di kursinya menunggu Luhan yang akan membawakan minuman untuknya.

.

.

Sehun masih menunggu Luhan yang tak kunjung datang, karena tak ada kerjaan ia meniup-niup poninya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu-buru mendekat ke arah Sehun, Sehun bisa melihat Luhan dengan wajahnya yang memerah tengah berlari ke arahnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah kaki Luhan makin terdengar di telinga Sehun, sedang Sehun Cuma bisa menatap Luhan bingung. Apa yang dilakukannya sampai berlari-lari seperti itu ?

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Hoy, sekarang bahkan bukan Cuma langkah kakinya saja bahkan teriakan takutnyapun terdengar.

"SEHUNNIE! SEHUNNIE! SEHUNNIE!" Luhan langsung menghambur ke arah Sehun dan bersembunyi di belakang badan Sehun ketika berhasil datang pada Sehun.

Melihat Luhan yang panik dan ketakutan, Sehun malah terlihat bingung. Kenapa Luhan selalu membuat Sehun bingung ? Entahlah..

"Se hiks! Se.. Hun.. hiks!" Luhan menggenggam erat jaket Sehun sambil mengisak ketakutan.

"Ka-kau kenapa, Luhan ?" Tanya Sehun yang sedikit kaget mendengar Luhan menangis.

"Se hiks! Hun hiks!"

Sehunpun membalikkan badannya menghadapkannya ke Luhan. "Kau kenapa, Luhan ?"

Luhan masih saja mengisak ketakutan SANGAT KETAKUTAN. Wajahnya pucat dan basah karena air mata dan keringat.

"Sehunnie, aku hiks! Takut hiks!" Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun di depannya ini.

Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit tidak menyukai sikap Luhan yang seperti ini, memeluk seenaknya. "Kau kenapa, Luhan ?"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Kau kenapa, Luhan ?" Sehun bertanya lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

Merasa tak nyaman Luhanpun akhirnya mencoba menjawab. "Tadi.. aku hiks! Dikejar anjing.."

.

ZZZTTTTT!

"hiks! Tadi dikejar anjing"

"Tenang ya, ada Sehunnie disini"

ZZZZTTTTTT!

.

Nyut~

Sehun merasa kepalanya sedikit berdenyut ketika sepenggal percakapan tak utuh baru saja terngiang di kepalanya. Sehun memegangi kepalanya dan memijit sedikit pelipisnya. Sementara Luhan masih memeluknya sambil mengisak.

Ia tahu, percakapan tak utuh tadi berasal dari dirinya dengan seseorang. Dirinya ketika masih kecil berbicara dengan seseorang, dan ia tahu bahwa orang yang tengah berbicara dengannya itu berbohong kepadanya. Siapa orang itu ? Sehun masih memijit pelipisnya pelan, sakit kepalanya berangsur-angsur membaik.

"Luhan, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu ini ?" Tanya Sehun sedikit ragu-ragu.

Perlahan Luhan langsung melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

Sehun langsung duduk di kursi tadi sambil memegangi kepalanya sedikit. "Duduklah," katanya ketika melihat Luhan masih setia berdiri.

Luhan tanpa ragu langsung duduk disamping Sehun.

Cukup lama mereka hening, Sehun masih berusaha menetralkan rasa sakit kepalanya serta ingatan yang menguar-nguar kepalanya, sedangkan Luhan masih berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya dari rasa ketakutan.

"Jadi.. Minumannya mana ?" Tanya Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Mi-mian, aku tadi tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya saat ada anjing yang mengejarku tadi. Aku tidak menyukai anjing"

"Kau tidak berbohongkan ?"

.

.

.

DEG!

Luhan sedikit tersentak, "Aku tidak berbohong.."

"Aku bisa tahu itu. Baguslah, kau tidak seperti dia.."

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, "Dia ? Siapa ?"

"Aku ingat seseorang pernah menangis kepadaku dan berkata dia dikejar anjing, jika kudengar dari nada bicaranya dia sedang berbohong." Tutur Sehun.

DEG!

Luhan merasa jantungnya memaksa untuk meloncat keluar sekarang, jantungnya berdegub kencang sekencang-kencangnya, air keringat mengalir melewati pelipisnya. 'Apa maksudnya itu aku ?' Luhan meneguk salivanya susah payah.

"Be-benar kah ?" Tanya Luhan gugup setengah mati. Ia takut sekarang, ia takut Sehun akan marah padanya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Ap-apa kau marah ?"

"Untuk apa ?"

Luhan lebih memilih diam, daripada ia harus menjerat dirinya ke lubang singa. Karena lebih memilih seperti ini, keheningan kembali menghampiri mereka. Luhan tak tahan sebenarnya, ia takut deguban jantungnya akan terdengar ketika bersama dengan Sehun.

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan.

"Mmm ?"

"Apa kau memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai ?"

"Tentu.."

"Nuguya ?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya kasar, "Maksudmu ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Luhan. Tapi aku memilikinya."

Sehun kembali berkutat pada pikirannya, ia juga bingung sebenarnya dengan orang yang ia cintai. Lebih tepatnya tak tahu siapa yang ia cintai, tapi ia selalu merasa hatinya sudah diisi oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

*Flashback*

Nyut~

Sehun merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sangat sakit. Ia menjentikkan pelan jari telunjuknya.

.

ZZZTTTT!

Seseorang tengah mencium bibir Sehun lembut. Jari-jari kecil yang bukan miliknya tengah memegangi pipinya. Wajahnya basah karena orang yang menciumnya tengah menangis. Ia juga bisa mendengar suara keramaian, ini di tempat umum. Ia merasakan kalau jarak antara kepalanya dan tanah sangat dekat.

ZZZTTTTT!

.

Bayangan kecil langsung muncul di ingatannya ketika ia berusaha membuka matanya. Mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menatap secara bebas sampai ia menangkap Baekhyun tengah menangis memegangi erat tangannya dan Kris serta Chanyeol yang tengah menatap gugup ke arah Sehun.

Sehun merasa sangat hangat ketika ingatan itu datang lagi dan membasuh denyut pada kepalanya ini, membuatnya bisa kembali memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengapa ia berada di tempat asing seperti ini.

Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan do'a Sehun, ia bahkan tak melupakan ciumannya bersama Luhan.

*Flashback end*

Sehun sedikit tersenyum saat ia mengingat lagi ingatan yang muncul saat ia baru terbangun sehabis kecelakaan 2 minggu lalu. Ingatan tentang ciuman pertamanya saat ia masih kecil.

Luhan yang melihat senyuman Sehun merasa hatinya diiris-iris. Sehun tersenyum tentram, hanya dengan mengingat orang itu. Sejujurnya, Ia tak tahan jika Sehun menyukai orang lain selain dirinya. Tidak cukupkah penderitaannya selama ini ? Ia terpaksa harus berpisah dengan Sehun yang paling ia cintai, terpisah selama 10 tahun ia harus menahan rasa sakit hati serta rindunya yang tak kunjung sembuh, dan sekarang ketika ia kembali bertemu dengan Sehun namja ini malah tak mencintainya lagi.

Luhan merasa matanya mulai sedikit memanas, ia tahu buliran air hangat akan jatuh lagi. Luhan berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga buliran itu untuk tidak jatuh, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya sia-sia. Buliran itu jatuh begitu bebasnya tanpa bisa dihentikan. Kenapa ini selalu terjadi ? Kenapa juga ia dengan gampangnya berharap Sehun masih mencintainya setelah semua kesalahan yang ia buat ? Siapa yang mau memaafkan semua kesalahannya ?

Walau air matanya sudah jatuh deras, tapi ia berusaha untuk menahan isakannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pertahanan terakhir berharap isakan tak akan keluar satu barangpun.

Tanpa Luhan tahupun, Sehun tengah menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis lagi ?" Tanya Sehun.

Mendengar itu dengan segera ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Mencoba tegar. Sebisa mungkin ia menggigit bibirnya untuk terkunci rapat. Akan hancur pertahanannya jika ia melepasnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, diam lebih baik.

"Jangan menangis, Luhan. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahan melihat air matamu."

DEG!

Luhan berusaha menenangkan hatinya, ia harus kuat. HARUS. Setidaknya ia bisa menahan isakan tanpa harus menggigit bibirnya.

Luhan menghapus air matanya yang masih saja berjatuhan menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Hehehe.." Luhan terkekeh. "Aku sedang senang, Sehun. Ini airmata bahagia.."

"Ohhm, benarkah ? Baguslah. "Sehun terdiam, "Tapi, kau tahu Luhan ? Aku merasa sakit terkadang disini. Ketika aku memikirkannya, seperti ada besi yang memukul-mukul dadaku sehingga rasanya sangat sesak."

Luhan mendekat kea rah Sehun. "Kenapa begitu ?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, "aku tidak tahu mengapa.. Tapi, aku senang aku mencintainya. Karena.." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Karena ?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaan Sehun agar Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena orang itu juga mencintaiku.." Sehun tersenyum lebar.

Luhan membalas senyum Sehun, ia tersenyum. Tapi, dibalik senyuman itu terselubung rasa sedih yang dalam.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

.

Gimana ? Weleh, maaf ya kalau ceritanya makin lama makin ngebosenin. Soalnya aku kurang inspirasi nih._.

Reviewnya makin kurang ajanih '-'V hayo dong tambah-tambah.. jadi aku semangat hehe

.

.

Big Thanks to :

Luhan Deer, hunhanshipper, ryeoluhan203, DeimonDevilBats, Oh Dhan Mi

.

.

Review lagi, ne ? Hoy! hoy! Semangat!


	6. Chapter 6

Title : It's You

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : EXO member and etc.

Pair : HUNHAN

Lenght : Chapter

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, School Life.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s)

Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan sang pencipta. Dan ff ini murni milik saya, dan keluar dari otak saya.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Hope You Like it ^^

.

.

.

.

Preview :

"Ohhm, benarkah ? Baguslah. "Sehun terdiam, "Tapi, kau tahu Luhan ? Aku merasa sakit terkadang disini. Ketika aku memikirkannya, seperti ada besi yang memukul-mukul dadaku sehingga rasanya sangat sesak."

Luhan mendekat kea rah Sehun. "Kenapa begitu ?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, "aku tidak tahu mengapa.. Tapi, aku senang aku mencintainya. Karena.." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Karena ?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaan Sehun agar Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena orang itu juga mencintaiku.." Sehun tersenyum lebar.

Luhan membalas senyum Sehun, ia tersenyum. Tapi, dibalik senyuman itu terselubung rasa sedih yang dalam.

Chapter 6 :

.

.

.

Disini, Luhan dan Sehun serta ketiga temannya. Duduk-duduk sambil menikmati jagung bakar di depan rumah Sehun. Sesekali mereka menikmati angin malam yang menyapu lembut wajah mereka.

Ya, ini yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris soal 'malam ini'. Setelah sore tadi ia bersama Sehun di taman, Baekhyun menelponnya untuk datang ke rumah Sehun. Katanya sebagai perayaan kembalinya seorang Luhan.

Awalnya ia merasa sangat senang, bercanda dan tertawa bersama seperti ini. Tapi kini hilang sudah ketika sebuah benda terus-menerus bergetar di dalam saku jaketnya. Tak berniat untuk menyentuh benda yang terus bergetar itu.

"HUH!" Umpat Luhan kasar dalam hati.

Melihat Luhan yang memasang wajah kesal, Baekhyun dan yang lain langsung menghampiri mereka. "Waeyo, Luhan ? Kau tidak senang ya ? Apa kami mengganggumu ?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Luhan mencoba tersenyum manis, "Aniyo.." Luhan menggeleng lembut.

"Lalu ?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan menatap ke-empat orang di depannya, kemudian tersenyum. "Ani~" Luhan menggeleng lagi.

"Hmm, Luhan. Boleh kami bertanya sesuatu ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Silahkan.." Kata Luhan enteng.

Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris langsung memposisikan tubuh masing-masing dalam keadaan yang nyaman.

"Begini.. Sebenarnya waktu itu kau pergi kemana ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan sedikit kaget ia tahu kemana arah tujuan pertanyaan, ia tak berani menatap teman-temannya. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit. Tak ada niat menjawab.

"Luhan.." panggil Baekhyun karena Luhan tak kunjung menjawab.

"Aku pergi ke China bersama orangtuaku. Mereka ingin meniti bisnis disana. Karena aku tak punya kerabat sama sekali disini, aku tak bisa tinggal." Tutur Luhan akhirnya, ia berusaha untuk membuat teman-temannya mengerti.

"Lalu ? Kenapa kau kembali lagi ?" Tanya Kris ikut-ikutan.

Luhan menunduk, kemudian menatap Sehun dalam. 'Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku merindukannya, Kris.' Katanya dalam hati. "Karena aku ingin kembali, di China itu membosankan." Luhan berbohong.

Sementara Sehun disini hanya sebagai penyimak, teman-temannya terus menanyakan pertanyaan kepada Luhan. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Luhan terkadang bertanya kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris. Ia cukup heran, sebenarnya Luhan ini siapa ? Kenapa hanya ia yang tidak kenal dengan Luhan ? Tak enak sekali rasanya menjadi yang paling tidak tahu.

"Lalu ? Kau tinggal dengan siapa disini ? Apa kau punya keluarga disini ?" Tanya Sehun agar ia tidak dianggap obat nyamuk.

"Ada, namanya Lay. Dia sepupuku. Tapi kau tahu ? Ada dia atau tidak itu sama saja. Aku seperti sendirian." Tuturnya panjang, tak ada yang ia sembunyikan. Menyenangkan rasanya bisa jujur dengan teman-temanmu dan mereka memakluminya. Luhan itu jujur, terlalu jujur.

"Kau kesepian ya, Luhan ? Tinggal saja dengan kami." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa, aku tinggak bersama namjachi- eh ma-maksudku teman. Aku tinggal disini bersama temanku, dia akan menjagaku selama aku disini." Luhan terlihat gugup. Ya Tuhan, hampir keceplosan.

"Seorang teman dari China ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bu-bukan. Ia orang Korea yang ti-tinggal di China." Luhan berusaha bersikap biasa, tapi tak bisa. Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar hamper keceplosan.

"Kau kena- ?" Baru saja Baekhyun hendak menanyakan kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba sedikit gugup begitu, tapi buru-buru terpotong karena yang ditanya tiba-tiba berlari menjauh sambil meletakkan sebuah benda di samping telinganya.

.

Luhan sudah tak tahan benda ini terus saja bergetar. Menganggu saja.

"APA?!" Luhan berbisik kasar kepada seseorang disebrang ponsel. Ya benda itu, ponselnya. Berjalan menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"_Kau dimana ?"_ Tanya orang itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku masih dirumah temanku! Berhenti menelponiku!"

"_Ya! Ini sudah malam, kau harus pulang! Biar aku menjemputmu!"_

"Tidak usah, bodoh! Jangan mencampuri urusanku terus-menerus!"

"_Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Xi Luhan!"_

"Jangan mencampuri urusanku, Kai!"

"_Aku bertanggung jawab akan dirimu, aku mencintaimu.. Ajusshi dan Ajumma menitipkanmu padaku."_

"Bodoh! Aku tidak peduli!"

"_Kujemput kau seka-"_

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Selesai. Luhan memutuskan telpon sebelah pihak. Ia kesal sekali.

.

.

"Ada apa, Luhan ?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya ketika Luhan kembali duduk lagi bersama mereka.

"Tidak, Baek. Baiklah sampai dimana kita tadi ?" Luhan mencoba tersenyum ditengah-tengah perasaan kesalnya.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

"Sehun.. Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir ke Sehun. Akhir-akhir ini, Sehun terlihat banyak pikiran.

Luhan juga menatap Sehun, sesekali ia tersenyum miris. Ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun. Sehun melupakannya karena kecelakaan. Dan lagi, Sehun tak bisa dipaksa. Sudah beberapa kali ia melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin akan membuat Sehun mengingatnya, tapi itu sia-sia saja. Sehun tetap melupakannya.

Belum lagi, akhir-akhir ini Sehun terlihat menghindarinya. Memang Sehun tetap berjalan dekat dengannya, hanya saja namja itu jarang sekali mengajaknya berbicara. Jika Luhan berbicara, ia tidak akan menjawab, atau sekedar menggeleng dan mengangguk. Paling beruntung Sehun hanya mengucapkan sepatah duapatah kata.

*Flashback*

Luhan berlari mengejar Sehun. "TUNGGU, SEHUN!"

Sehun yang merasa dipanggil, berhenti melangkah kemudian mencari-cari sosok yang meneriaki namanya sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap Luhan disana. Tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"TUNGGU! AKU!" Teriak Luhan lagi.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya memandanginya datar kemudian kembali melangkah tak berniat menunggu Luhan.

"SEHUN, TUNG- AWWW!" Jerit Luhan aneh kesakitan. Tanpa sengaja ia tersandung oleh batu yang lumayan besar untuk tak dilihat.

Sehun hanya berjalan lurus tak menghiraukan jeritan Luhan, walau rasanya ingin sekali ia menolong Luhan. Oh, God! Sehun tak sejahat itu, iya hanya harus menghindari kontak apapun dengan Luhan. Jangan terlalu dekat, itu saja.

*Flashback end*

"Apa kau sudah makan, Sehun ?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun terus menatap lurus ke depan tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan yang khawatir padanya. Tak penting menurutnya.

Benar juga, ia memang banyak pikiran. Terutama soal orang ia cintai.

Sehun itu bodoh, katakan saja begitu. Bodohnya ia malah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang ia tidak tahu siapa. Tak tahu apapun tentang orang itu. Yang ia tahu Cuma satu, yaitu bibirnya.

'Gila!' teriak Sehun dalam hati. 'Haruskah aku menciumi setiap orang untuk menemukan orang itu?! Kenapa Cuma bibirnya yang aku ingat!'

Yah, itu sudah pasti Sehun. Bukankah Sehun pernah berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh agar tak lupa bahwa Luhan pernah mencium bibirnya ? Bukankah ia yang meminta dengan sangat kepada Tuhan agar tak melupakan hal itu ? Ketika ia amnesia, hanya ciuman itu yang ia ingat. Sehun seharusnya bersyukur, Tuhan sangat menyayanginya sampai mengabulkan doanya yang pernah ia lakukan 10 tahun lalu.

"Aku pergi dulu, Baek. Kepalaku sakit, aku mau ke UKS. Stres rasanya." Sehun langsung bangkit meninggalkan Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris yang masih setia duduk di kantin.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

Sehun tengah berbaring di ranjang UKS. Memang kepalanya terasa sakit karena memikirkan hal yang tak masuk akal.

Sehun akan menutup matanya jika saja pintu UKS tak terbuka dan menampak sesosok namja cantik disana.

Sehun hanya menatap datar namja itu. Luhan.

"Apa kau sakit, Sehun ?" Tanya Luhan mendekat kea rah Sehun.

Yang ditanya hanya diam saja, untuk apa bertanya. Bukankah jelas Sehun sedang sakit.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam karena Sehun mengabaikannya. "Sehun.. Kita sepertinya harus bicara."

Bukannya berusaha mendengarkan, Sehun malah memunggunginya.

Luhan kembali menarik nafas dalam karena kecewa. Kejam sekali, sakit sekali rasanya diabaikan oleh orang yang kita cintai.

"Terserah padamu, Sehun. Aku hanya ingin bilang. Berhenti menghindariku, aku tidak menyukainya. Jika aku pernah menyakitimu, katakan saja aku akan meminta maaf. Jika aku melakukan kesalahan, katakan saja aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Jika aku melakukan hal yang tidak kausukai, katakan saja aku akan berusaha menghentikannya. Apa kau membenciku ?" tutur Luhan panjang.

Sehun masih saja memunggunginya, tak memberikan respon sama sekali. Jahat.

"Kau mendengarku, kan ? katakan sesuatu Sehun agar semua jelas." Luhan berkata lagi, berharap Sehun memberikan respon. Apapun itu lebih baik daripada harus didiamkan seperti ini.

Sama saja, sia-sia. Sehun tetap terdiam, memunggunginya.

Melihat Sehun yang terus mengabaikannya, rasanya kedua mata itu mulai panas.

.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Jatuh, air mata itu akhirnya jatuh tanpa Luhan sadari dan tanpa Sehun ketahui. "Baiklah, cepat sembuh Sehun."

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Suara langkah kaki Luhan terdengar semakin lama semakin menghilang sampai debaman pintu UKS terdengar.

Sehun merubah posisinya dari menatap dinding, ia menatap langit-langit UKS. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kasihan kepada Luhan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Sehun tak menyukai Luhan yang terus-menerus mengikutinya dan mendekatinya. Kalau ia melarangnya, air mata yang didapat oleh Sehun. Oh ayolah, ia tak menyukai air mata. Luhan itu cantik dan baik, Sehun takut. Takut ia jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Catat itu! Catat! Ia hanya mencintai seseorang yang telah menciumnya itu, tapi datangnya Luhan mengancam semuanya. Ia harus segera mungkin bertemu dengan orang yang telah menciumnya, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

Drtt.. Drrrttt..

From : Luhan

"Temui aku di taman kota, nanti malam jam 7. Aku harap sekali ini padamu, dengarkan aku!"

.

Sehun memandangi ponselnya yang tadi bergetar itu. Kemudian memasukkan lagi ke dalam kantungnya. Tak ada niat untuk sekedar membalas pesan dari Luhan. Hubungannya dengan Luhan sudah semakin memburuk saja.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Seoran Luhan tengah duduk di salah satu bangku, menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Sudah 2 jam ia duduk disini.

"HHHH…" Luhan mendesah kasar, Sehun belum datang juga.

Yang Luhan lakukan hanya duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Klik. Klik. Klik.

Begitu bunyinya ketika Luhan sedang memainkan jemarinya di atas ponsel itu.

.

Drttt.. Drttt…

Ponsel Luhan bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk, ia meneguk salivanya kasar. Berharap itu dari Sehun.

Klik. Pesan itu terbuka.

From : Kai.

Kau dimana ? Cepat pulang.

.

Luhan memutar bolamatanya, ia kecewa. Ini bukan dari Sehun.

Klik. Luhan berniat membalas pesan itu.

To : Kai

Aku ditaman kota, tunggu saja. Aku akan pulang.

SEND. Luhan menyentuh tulisan itu, dan pesan pasti terkirim.

.

.

Luhan masih setia menunggu Sehun, jam sudah menunjuk angka 10. Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun itu sangat penting baginya. Ia juga sudah berkali-kali mengirimkan pesan memohon agar Sehun datang sebentar saja.

Semakin lama, semakin dingin. Heh, Luhan tak memperdulikannya. Ia dan Sehun harus berbaikan.

Tes.. Tes.. Tes..

Butiran-butiran air tiba-tiba berjatuhan, pelan tapi pasti. Lama-kelamaan butiran itu semakin cepat berjatuhan, membuatnya basah.

"Huuuhh~" Luhan mulai beranjak dari sana, berusaha menemukan tempat untuk berteduh. Sampai akhirnya ia berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon.

Luhan memegangi tubuhnya erat berusaha menghangatkannya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup dan sangat dingin. Ia bisa demam kalau begini.

Luhan terus memegangi tubuhnya sambil terus menunggu harap-harap Sehun akan datang, tapi sia-sia. Luhan kini terduduk di tanah yang becek, kakinya lemas. Ia tak tahan berdiri, dinginnya malam telah menusuk-nusuk kakinya. Kenapa Sehun belum datang juga ? Membuatnya menunggu dan kehujanan seperti ini ?

"Kau jahat sekali, Sehunnie~" Luhan bergumam pelan di tengah gemuruh hujan malam berusaha menahan hawa dingin. "Kenapa kau tidak datang ?"

Kenapa ia melakukan hal bodoh ini ? Percaya atau tidak, diantara semua anggota tubuhnya hanya matanya yang terasa panas. Tanpa menunggu lama, air hangat itu turun membasahi pipinya yang kedinginan memberikan sedikit kehangatan kepada pipinya.

Ya, perlahan tapi pasti air matanya turun terus-menerus. Ditengah hujan seperti ini, menahan dingin, basah kuyup dan masih setia menunggu, siapa yang tidak ingin menangis ? Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Hikss.."

"Hikss.."

"Hikss.."

"HUUHUUUWAAA!" Luhan akhirnya menangis kencang beriringan dengan air hujan yang turun deras.

Air mata itu tanpa ragu ia keluarkan, melampiaskan semua rasa sedih, kecewa, sakit, dan amarah yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"SEHUNNIE! HUUHUWAAA! DI-HIKS NGIN! DINGIN SEKA-HIKS LI!" Luhan berteriak lagi, mengeluarkan beban di dadanya yang menyesakkan.

Luhan menutup wajah menggunakan kedua tapak tangannya, berusaha menetralkan hati dan pikirannya yang sedang kalut. Ya Tuhan, rasanya sakit sekali. Walau ia sudah sedikit tenang dengan tidak berteriak-teriak memanggil Sehun, air matanya tetap turun bebas membuat wajahnya sembab dan mata memerah.

"Se-hiks hunnie.." Gumamnya pelan. Luhan mengusap airmatanya. "Sudahlah, aku pulang saja.."

Luhan merogoh saku jaketnya yang basah, mengambil ponsel. Ponsel itu sudah ada ditangannya, dan sudah basah juga. Luhan tidak yakin benda ini bisa berfungsi setelah basah seperti ini. Layarnya hitam dan basah, Luhan menekan tombol power.

Percuma. Ponsel Luhan memang tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Oh Tuhan, matilah ia kedinginan disini. Bodoh sekali. Kini ia terduduk lemas disana, di bawah pohon menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Berharap ada yang akan datang dan menyelamatkannya.

.

.

Luhan masih duduk di bawah pohon itu, hujan masih turun dengan lebatnya. Oh tidak, siapa yang akan menolong di tengah hujan deras seperti ini.

'Sudahlah..' Luhan menutup matanya, pasrah.

"Luhan.."

Apa ini efek kelelahan atau bagaimana ? Baru saja ia menutup mata, Kenapa ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya ? Ia pasti berhayal. 'Sudahlah, Luhan. Kau bahkan mengkhayalkan seseorang menolongmu, siapa juga yang akan menolongmu ?' Luhan berkata dalam hatinya setelah mendengar suara –yang menurutnya- imajinasi itu.

"LUHAN!"

Oh ini gila, bahkan suara imajinasi itu bukan Cuma memanggil, tapi berteriak memanggil nama-

"Luhan? Gwaenchana ? Gwaenchana ?" Ini bukan imajinasi, Luhan. Luhan tersentak ketika seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya pelan dan menginterupsi kegiatan imajinasi Luhan.

Luhan merasa tiba-tiba beban berat di dadanya terangkat, ia tahu ini bukan imajinasi. Pasti seseorang datang menolongnya yang tengah kedinginan dan basah kuyup. 'Terima kasih, Tuhan. Aku selamat. Sehunnie ? Akhirnya kau datang' Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, berharap itu Sehun.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Gimana ? Johayo ? Amin /.\

Maaf ya, updatenya agak lama. Abis kegiatan sekolah benar-benar menyita waktu, sampai-sampai kelewatan update-_- Tugas numpuk, belum lagi even sekolah dalam merayakan hari jadi daerah saya.. Ya ampun, mana aku disuruh ikut semacam stand up comedy gituh, aduh readers kebayang nggak malunya gimana ? Haduh._. akukan cewe

Ohiya, aku juga mau bilang. Aku bakal update tiap minggu pagi. Jadi kalau kalian mengikuti ff ini, kalian bisa menunggu di waktu yang sudah aku sebutkan tadi Hehehe.

Aku juga mau promosi nih, baca juga dong salah satu fiction aku. Judulnya ~Because of "Remember You"~. Hehehe :D

Oh iya lagi, buat para Author yang merasa pernah mendapat review dari 'Dugundugun' itu aku loh :D Aku nggak bisa log in lewat hape :" Sedangkan aku kalau baca ff lewat hape :" kalau ngapdet baru pake PC :" Aku belajar banyak dari author-author yang luar biasa^^

Satu lagi, ada nggak nih diantara readers seorang BOICE atau ELF ?

Balasan review :

**YoonAndi **: Hehe, makasih deh kamu udah galau karena ff ini *plak! *Jeddder! Hehehe Hunhan pasti bersatu kok, cumin butuh waktu ^^v

**Oh Dhan Mi **: Wahehehe, maaf deh maaf^^v

**fangirl-shipper **: Makasih udah bilang keren^^ Okeh (y)

**LittleZhao **: Annyeong, Zhao^^ Salam kenal juga ^^Makasih ya udah bilang bagus^^

**Gyurievil **: Amin /.\ Sehun pasti sembuh kok^^

**Luhan Dear **: sabar yah chingu, hehehe ^^

**Hunhanie **: Iyah, kasian banget Luhan *plak! Sehun memang deh bener-bener._.

**Griffin 'Effie0420 **: Iya, dilanjut kok^^ Semoga nggak._.

**DeimonDevilBats **: Pasti^^

**Oh SeHan **: Hehehe :D Iyah, kaya sinteron ajah._.

Makasih buat yang udah review, review lagi ?


	7. Chapter 7

Title : It's You

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, etc.

Main pairing : HunHan.

Lenght : Chapter

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, School Life, Friendship.

Warning : YAOI, typo(s), OOC.

Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan sang pencipta dan ff ini mutlak milik saya karena keluarnya dari otak saya.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

Preview :

"Luhan.."

Apa ini efek kelelahan atau bagaimana ? Kenapa ia mendengar suara seseorang yang tak asing memanggil namanya ? Ia pasti berhayal. 'Sudahlah, Luhan. Kau bahkan mengkhayalkan seseorang menolongmu, siapa juga yang akan menolongmu ?' Luhan berkata dalam hatinya setelah mendengar suara –yang menurutnya- imajinasi itu.

"LUHAN!"

Oh ini gila, bahkan suara imajinasi itu bukan Cuma memanggil, tapi berteriak memanggil nama-

"Luhan? Gwaenchana ? Gwaenchana ?" Ini bukan imajinasi, Luhan. Luhan tersentak ketika seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya pelan dan menginterupsi kegiatan imajinasi Luhan.

'Terima kasih, Tuhan. Aku selamat. Sehunnie ? Akhirnya kau datang' Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, berharap itu Sehun.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

Hope you enjoy this^^

.

.

Let's begin

.

.

**Chapter 7**

.

.

"Kai ?" Hati itu melenyos ketika kedua kelopaknya terbuka dan mendapati bukan seseorang yang ia harapkan tengah basah kuyup dan sedang memandang khawatir kepadanya. Kai ? Bukan Sehun ?

"Jawab aku, Luhan! Kau sedang apa disini ?!" Namja itu mengguncang pelan tubuh Luhan yang lemah nan dingin itu.

Sudahlah.. Luhan sudah tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin yang sudah menusuknya hingga tulang. "Di.. Ngin…." Lirih Luhan pelan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kai –namja yang menolong Luhan- langsung menggendongnya di punggung. Membawanya berlari dengan cepat menembus hujan deras malam itu.

.

.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah kaki Kai itu semakin lama semakin tak terdengar, menyisakan guyuran hujan deras yang kini di dengar oleh telinganya. Telinga seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana sambil memegang payung dan jaket tengah menatap punggung Kai yang membawa pergi Luhan di tengah hujan deras. Aksi Kai itu membuat semua yang sudah ia lakukan menjadi sia-sia.

"Maaf, Luhan.. Sudah membiarkanmu kedinginan seperti itu." Ucap namja itu dengan rasa bersalah kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan taman kota dengan hati –yang entah mengapa- terasa sakit.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

Namja itu tengah mengaduk pelan sebuah makanan yang terlihat seperti nasi, tapi bukan nasi karena terlihat encer. Bubur namanya.

Namja itu –Kai dengan segala usaha yang sudah ia lakukan, berusaha membujuk makan seorang namja -Luhan- yang tengah terbaring lesu di tempat tidurnya dengan suhu badan di atas rata-rata.

Hufftt~

Kai menghela nafasnya panjang ketika satu suapan belum ada masuk sama sekali ke dalam mulut Luhan.

"Kalau kau tidak makan, kau bisa sakit."

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kai mengucapkan hal yang sama untuk membujuk Luhan setidaknya sekedar membuka mulut. Tapi, namja di depannya ini Cuma diam dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa sedih, kecewa, marah, dan sakit.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku. Kau istirahat saja."

Kai bangkit dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tak meresponnya sama sekali.

.

~It's You~

.

**Ting Tong!**

**It's time to go home~**

**Ting Tong!**

Suara bel sekolah yang menandakan saatnya bagi siswa dan siswi untuk pulang menggema di seluruh sudut sekolah. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat siswa-siswi yang nantinya akan berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Kenapa Luhan tidak masuk ?" Baekhyun menatap sendu tempat duduk kosong yang biasa Luhan tempati.

"Seonsaengnim bilang Luhan sakit, baeki sayang~" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lesu.

"Jangan sedih begitu, bagaimana kalau kita jenguk saja dia ?" Chanyeol mengusul dan langsung mendapat puppy eyes dari Baekhyun yang membuatnya ingin sekali memakan Baekhyun sekarang.

Kris mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban setuju untuk usulan Chanyeol.

Sementara Sehun hanya diam menatap entah kemana tapi pikirannya hanya satu. Luhan. Sekelabat pertanyaan muncul silih berganti dikepala Sehun.

'Siapa namja itu ?'

'Apa hubungannya dengan namja itu ?'

'Teman ?'

'Atau.. Pacar ?'

'Apa Luhan baik-baik saja ?'

'Bagaimana ini kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk ?'

'Kenapa aku jahat sekali ?'

'Kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini ?'

'Luhan salah apa padaku hingga aku bersikap seperti itu ?'

'Aku takut jatuh cinta padanya ? Bodoh.. Luhan itukan cantik ? Kenapa harus takut ?'

'Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak mencintaiku ?'

'Mana mungkin! Diakan selalu berusaha mendekatiku, pasti dia mencintaikukan ?'

'Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang menciumku ?'

'Bagaimana kalau ia juga sedang mencari-cariku ?'

'Tapi kalau dia tidak mencariku ?'

'Apa aku harus membiarkan hatiku diambil oleh Luhan ?'

'Luhan mencintaiku, kan ?'

'Bodoh! Kau sudah berbuat jahat dengannya! Masih berharap dia mencintaimu ? Dia mungkin membencimu sekarang!'

'Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan ini ? Argh!'

Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kesal, entah itu memang gatal atau.. entahlah..

'Bodoh.. bodoh.. bodoh.. Tapi Luhan sudah mempunyai namja itu ? Mungkin itu namjachi–'

.

"SEHUN!"

Teriakan keras yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke telinganya secara tiba-tiba membuatnya berhenti berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tuli, hah?!"

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat memerah karena kesal, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Sehun dengan mata yang –gagal- membulat itu.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang masih terlihat frustasi akibat pikiran aneh-aneh yang keluar dari otaknya.

"Kau mau ikut menjenguk Luhan ?"

Hah ? Apa ?

"Apa ? Ulangi dengan jelas, Baek." Ucap Sehun dengan alis tertaut.

"Kau mau ikut tidak menjenguk Luhan ?"

Huh ?

"Ehm.." Sehun kembali terjebak dengan pikirannya lagi. Jenguk atau tidak ? 'Aku harus meminta maaf, tapi..'

"Aku tidak bisa, Baek. Kalian saja, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di rumah."

'hah ?! Kenapa aku bilang begitu?! Bodoh Oh Sehun! Bodoh!' Sehun berteriak frustasi dalam hatinya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi sekarang.. Bye, Hun."

Ketiga temannya itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi seperti tertahan entah oleh apa.

Dengan segera ia menyampirkan tasnya dan pergi mengikuti langkah ketiga temannya.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

Kresek..

Kresek..

Kresek..

Entah sudah berapa kali semak-semak itu menimbulkan suara gemeresak akibat gerakan-gerakan yang dibuat oleh seorang namja yang tengah gelisah.

Sesekali ia memandang kearah jam tangannya yang terus berdetak itu.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali ?!"

Namja itu mendengus kesal kearah sebuah rumah besar yang baru pertama kali ia lihat –intip lebih tepatnya. Entah mengapa mata liarnya itu sama sekali tak mendapati ketiga temannya keluar dari rumah itu.

Kresek..

Kresek..

Kresek..

Tap tap tap..

Hah ? Namja itu mengintip lagi ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tedengar semakin mendekat.

.

Akhirnya…

Namja itu menghela nafasnya lega. Benar, namja itu Sehun yang tengah bersembunyi takut ketahuan oleh ketiga temannya karena menguntit.

Dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga ia tidak bergerak agar suara gemeresak tak akan menarik perhatian ketiga temannya itu.

"Dia demam.. Katanya kehujanan tadi malam.." Suara merdu masuk melaui udara ke telinga Sehun.

"Kenapa dia hujan-hujanan ?" Kini suara bass masuk lagi ke telinga Sehun.

"Katanya sedang ada janji dengan seseorang, tapi orang itu tak datang." Suara merdu itu menjawab.

"Huh.. Jahat sekali.." Suara bass itu terdengar seperti mendengus.

"Kalau aku tahu akan ku…."

Suara merdu semakin kecil di telinga Sehun seiring dengan berlalunya ketiga temannya itu. Tanpa basa-basi, ia melesat masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

.

.

**Ting! Tong!**

.

Ceklek!

"Nuguseyo ?"

Namja berkulit hitam yang tidak asing bagi mata dan ingatan Sehun tengah berdiri dihadapannya membukakan pintu.

'Huh.. Dia lagi..' Dengus Sehun dalam hatinya. "Aku Oh Sehun, teman Luhan. Bisa aku menjenguknya ?"

"Tapi Luhan sedang istirahat, dia tidak bisa diganggu."

"Sebentar saja.. Aku tidak akan lama-lama, sekedar memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja."

"Tapi dia sedang istirahat.."

"Sebentar saja.."

"Tidak bisa.. Tadi baru saja ada temannya yang lain datang, dia mungkin lelah."

"Sebentar saja…"

"Tidak bisa.."

"Sebentar saja.."

Namja itu –Kai menghela nafas panjang melihat keteguhan Sehun. Alisnya bertaut.

"Baiklah.. Tapi jangan sampai menganggunya."

Sehun tersenyum remeh mendengar pernyataan Kai. "Kau ini siapa sampai mengatur Luhan seperti itu ?"

Kai tidak mau kalah, ia juga tersenyum remeh mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Aku namjachingunya. Kau mau apa ?"

.

JDER!

Apa ? Namjachingu ?

"Memangnya Luhan mencintaimu ?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Kai merasa badannya tiba-tiba membeku dengan pertanyaan Sehun, entah mengapa pertanyaan Sehun itu kini menjadi pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuk dijawab. "Apa urusanmu ?"

"Tidak ada.."

Kai menuntun Sehun menuju kamar Luhan.

.

CEKLEK!

"Jangan mengganggunya.." Ucap Kai sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sehun di depan kamar Luhan.

Sehun mencibir kearah Kai, dasar ngesok. "Dasar item!"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Luhan. Dan mendapati Luhan yang tengah meringkuk dengan balutan selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya, terbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Sehun mendekat dengan duduk di pinggiran ranjang Luhan. Memandang punggung Luhan yang hanya menampak selimut tebal yang menutup tubuhnya dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya, menyisakan surai coklat yang tengah tergerai.

Diusapnya pelan surai coklat itu membuatnya merasakan sedikit sengatan listrik yang datangnya entah darimana.

"Luhan, gwaenchana ?"

".."

Sehun tak menangkap suara atau bunyi apapun keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Mianhae, Luhan.."

".."

Sehun menunggu Luhan untuk menjawabnya, tapi Luhan masih saja tak menjawab.

"Kau sedang tidur, Luhan ?"

".."

Sama. Luhan tak merespon, tapi bagi Sehun itu membuktikan kalau Luhan sedang terlelap.

"Mianhae, Luhan.. Sudah membiarkanmu hujan-hujanan seperti tadi malam.."

".."

"Mianhae.."

".."

"Mianhae.."

".."

"Mianhae.. Aku sudah berbuat jahat kepadamu."

".."

"Bukannya aku bermaksud jahat, aku punya alasan, Luhan.."

".."

"Aku hanya takut.."

".."

"Sudahlah.."

".."

"Apa kau mencintaiku ?"

".."

"Jangan lakukan itu.."

".."

"Itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit saja.."

".."

"Aku sudah mencintai orang lain, Luhan."

".."

"Aku sendiri tak tahu dia siapa.."

".."

"Aku bahkan tak tahu namanya.."

".."

"Aku hanya tahu bibirnya.."

".."

"Ya, bibir."

".."

"Dia pernah menciumku.."

".."

"Kalau bibirnya aku kenal benar."

".."

"Aku menyayangimu sebagai teman, Luhan. Bahkan rasanya aku hampir saja.."

".."

"Hampir mencintaimu.."

".."

"Jangan lakukan hal gila hanya untukku lagi, buang saja semua rasa cintamu padaku.."

".."

"Baiklah.. aku pergi dulu.. Cepat sembuh."

.

CHUP~

Sehun mengecup sebentar kepala Luhan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang –menurutnya- sedang tertidur.

.

~It's You~

.

*Luhan side*

"Siapa lagi itu yang datang ?"

Luhan bisa mendengar langkah kaki dua orang mendekat kearah kamar pintunya.

"Jangan mengganggunya.." Ucap suara yang sangat tidak asing ditelinga Luhan, itu Kai.

"Dasar item!" Suara yang juga tak kalah tidak asingnya di telinga Luhan tengah mencibir.

.

DEG!

Sehun ?

Luhan buru-buru membalik badannya, memunggungi kursi yang ia tahu bakal di duduki oleh Sehun. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal akibat gugup luar biasa.

.

DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!

Luhan merasa suari coklatnya tengah diusap lembut oleh seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan pasti Sehun.

"Luhan, gwaenchana ?"

'Aku sedang tidak baik-baik, Sehun' Luhan menjawab dalam hatinya.

"Mianhae, Luhan.."

'Untuk apa kau meminta maaf ?'

"Kau sedang tidur, Luhan ?"

'Tidak'

"Mianhae, Luhan.. Sudah membiarkanmu hujan-hujanan seperti tadi malam.."

'Jahat'

"Mianhae.."

'Tidak ada gunanya minta maaf'

"Mianhae.."

'Kau sangat jahat, Sehunnie~'

"Mianhae.. Aku sudah berbuat jahat kepadamu."

'Kau sendiri tahu..'

"Bukannya aku bermaksud jahat, aku punya alasan, Luhan.."

'Alasan ?'

"Aku hanya takut.."

'Takut ?'

"Sudahlah.."

'Apa yang sudahlah ?'

"Apa kau mencintaiku ?"

'Kau masih bertanya ? Bodoh..'

"Jangan lakukan itu.."

'Kenapa ?'

"Itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit saja.."

'Sakit ?'

"Aku sudah mencintai orang lain, Luhan."

'Siapa orang itu, Sehunnie~ ?'

"Aku sendiri tak tahu dia siapa.."

'Bodoh..'

"Aku bahkan tak tahu namanya.."

'Sangat bodoh..'

"Aku hanya tahu bibirnya.."

'Bibir ?'

"Ya, bibir."

'Maksudmu ?'

"Dia pernah menciumku.."

'Me-menciummu ?'

"Kalau bibirnya aku kenal benar."

'Hiks.. Jadi selain denganku kau pernah melakukannya dengan yang lain ?'

"Aku menyayangimu sebagai teman, Luhan. Bahkan rasanya aku hampir saja.."

'Hampir apa ? Hiks..'

"Hampir mencintaimu.."

.

DEG! DEG!

"Jangan lakukan hal gila hanya untukku lagi, buang saja semua rasa cintamu padaku.."

'Mana bisa, bodoh..'

"Baiklah.. aku pergi dulu.. Cepat sembuh."

.

CHUP~

Tes..

Pertahanannya langsung hancur ketika sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan airmata itu, tapi dengan mudahnya airmata itu mengalir ketika bibir hangat Sehun mengecup pelan kepalanya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Sehunni~ Bodoh.."

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sehunnie~"

*Luhan side end*

.

~It's You~

.

**Ting tong!**

**Waktunya istirahat~**

**Ting Tong!**

.

Suara bel istirahat pertama menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, detik berikutnya siswa-siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dengan berbagai tujuan. Ada yang ke perpustakaan, ke toilet, dan pastinya ke kantin. Layaknya Sehun dan ketiga teman-temannya itu.

"Ppalliwa! Nanti kita kehabisan meja!" Teriak Baekhyun kepada ketiga orang yang jalannya santai sekali.

Chanyeol langsun berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat frustasi. "Biarkan saja mereka, Baek. Ayo kita cari meja.."

Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kantin meninggalkan Kris dan Sehun yang hanya memutar bola matanya melihat dua sejoli ini.

"Lebih baik kita cepat, Sehun."

Dengan langkah yang lebih cepat Kris dan Sehun berusaha menyusul Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Ahjumma! Ramyun satu!"

"ES TEHNYA MANA?!"

"Aku mau lemontea!"

Kantin itu terdengar ribut sekali akan suara yang saling bersautan menyebutkan pesanan masing-masing. Sedang Sehun dkk hanya duduk diam setelah selesai memesan. Menyibukkan diri dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun sedang bercanda dengan Chanyeol, sedang Kris sedang bermain dengan ponselnya. Dan Sehun ? Ugh, kenapa ya akhir-akhir ini Sehun jadi pemikir yang keras ?

'Tanyakan tidak ya ?' Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya menatap ketiga temannya itu. 'Kalau tidak ditanyakan, aku tidak akan tahu. Lagipula mereka sudah bersamaku sejak kecil, mungkin mereka tahu.'

"Ehem.." Sehun berdehem membuat ketiga orang itu menatapnya. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian.."

Secara serempak ketiga orang itu menautkan alisnya. "Silahkan.."

"Apa kalian tahu siapa yang aku cintai sebelumnya ?"

.

.

GLEK!

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris saling menatap. Mereka menegak salivanya susah.

'Apa yang harus kita katakan?' Baekhyun memasang ekspresi seolah mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Chanyeol dan Kris.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Kris Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oy, kalian tahu tidak ?" Sehun bersua lagi membuat ketiga temannya itu makin bingung.

"Ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu ?" Kris dengan segenap keberaniannya bertanya kepada Sehun.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya kasar, bukan itu yang ingin Ia dengar. "Ya sudah, apa kalian tahu aku pernah berciuman dengan siapa ?"

Baekhyun melongo mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, begitu pula Chanyeol dan Kris. "Kau pernah berciuman ?"

Ck, Sehun mendecak kesal lagi. Kenapa teman-temannya ini ? "Tentu saja.."

"Dengan siapa ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit kaget.

Sehunpun langsung memasang tampang (-_-). "Itukan yang aku tanyakan pada kalian ? Kenapa malah balik nanya ?"

Baekhyun menepok jidatnya, "Oh iya.."

"Kami tidak tahu kalau kau pernah berciuman.." Kata Kris tiba-tiba. "Tapi kami kalau kau itu mencintai.."

Sehun menegak ludahnya kasar, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak cepat, darahnya mendesir. Gugup menunggu jawaban Kris yang menggantung.

"Mencintai Luhan.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan ?" Butuh beberapa detik untuk seorang Sehun mencerna kalimat Kris itu.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

Gimana ? Suka nggak ? Amin /.\

Maaf readers kalau misalnya ceritanya makin nggak jelas, aku aja bingung sama tugas-tugas sekolah yang tiba-tiba memadat jadinya aku buat ff ini kepepet banget.

Jadi terima apa adanya saja, ya ? Mohon maaf sekali lagi. Huhu u.u

.

Balasan review :

Parkchonyal : Ini udh dilanjut koks^^

YoonAndi : Makasih :D Chapter ini bagus nggak ? :') amin /.\

HyunRa : Iyah, abis aku kurang inspirasi sekaleeh.

Effie0402 : Kalau ntar Luhannya dicium, ketauan dong :D

Oh Dhan Mi : hehe iya :D Fanficnya kamu bagus-bagus ^^

Asroyasrii : makasih^^ oh iya deh :D

Kurama : Baca deh ^^

Gyurievil : Aku ELF juga ^^v

.

Ayo, ayo review lagi yang banyak! Yang banyak! HUehehehe :v Makasih ya udh baca fanfic saya yang sangat gaje ini ^^ Tapi aku senang masih ada aja yang suka :D

Oh iya, kalau kalian punya twitter bisa follow atau punya facebook bisa add aku nih.

Twitter : Kiky_ArdiLunk

Facebook : Rizky Aulia Ardi'Lunk

Mention ya, entar aku follback kok^^ Big thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, and thanks to read this fanfic^^ Hope you enjoy^^v

.

Mind to review ? Thanks^^


	8. Chapter 8

Title : It's You

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Kai etc.

Main pairing : HunHan.

Lenght : Chapter

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, School Life, Friendship.

Warning : YAOI, typo(s), OOC.

Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan sang pencipta dan ff ini mutlak milik saya karena keluarnya dari otak saya.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

**Preview**

"Kami tidak tahu kalau kau pernah berciuman.." Kata Kris tiba-tiba. "Tapi kami kalau kau itu mencintai.."

Sehun menegak ludahnya kasar, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak cepat, darahnya mendesir. Gugup menunggu jawaban Kris yang menggantung.

"Mencintai Luhan.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan ?" Butuh beberapa detik untuk seorang Sehun mencerna kalimat Kris itu.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

Hope You enjoy this^^

.

.

Let's begin

.

.

**Chapter 8**

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Siang kini berganti malam, menggantikan siang yang begitu terik. Menampakkan bulan yang tengah menyinari malamnya kota Seoul dengan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di angkasa.

Lampu-lampu yang bersinar disana-sini menandakan kesibukan masing-masing pada malam ini.

Indah sekali..

Sayang mata Sehun tengah tertutup, sehingga ia tidak bisa menyaksikan indahnya Seoul malam ini. Sudah berkali-kali angin malam menyeruak masuk melaui jendela kecil kamar rawatnya, menghembus dan menyapu wajahnya seakan mencoba membangunkannya.. Tapi Sehun tetap menutup matanya.

Baekhyun yang sudah berurai air mata itu menggenggam tangan Sehun, berusaha memberikan semangat dan energy agar seorang Sehun bisa membuka matanya.

Chanyeol tengah menatap Sehun yang tengah terbaring itu dengan lekat, sembari berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Mengirim do'a tak henti-hentinya.

Kris, namja itu tengah memandang keluar jendela memandang langit malam. Ia menutup matanya dan mengirim do'a kepada Tuhan agar Sehun bisa segera sadar.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sontak suara ketukan dibalik pintu itu membuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris langsung menatap kearah pintu.

"Biar aku yang buka.."

Kris beranjak menuju pintu itu untuk membukakan pintu kepada seorang dibalik sana.

.

CEKLEK!

Sosok berjas putih itu langsung masuk tanpa persetujuan Kris terlebih dahulu, ia membawa beberapa catatan di tangannya dan langsung menghampiri Sehun yang tengah terbaring.

"Bagaimana keadaannya ?"

Sosok berjas putih –yang ternyata Dokter Park- itu bertanya kepada ketiga orang yang berada di sana sambil mengecek keadaan Sehun.

"Belum ada perkembangan, dok."

Chanyeol berkata sambil menatap sendu kearah Sehun. Ia sedikit menyesali kejadian tadi siang di kantin sekolah ketika ia dan Baekhyun serta Kris memberitahu semua tentang orang yang Sehun cintai. Tentang Luhan.

***Flashback***

"Luhan ?"

Alis mata Sehun langsung tertaut seketika ketika menyadari siapa yang Kris maksud. "Apa maksud kalian ? Jangan bercanda.."

Sehun memandang getir ketiga temannya yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Kau ingatkan kalau kau sedang sakit ?" Tanya Kris pada Sehun.

"Tentu, tapi apa hubungannya dengan Luhan ?" Tautan alis Sehun itu semakin erat.

"Kau tahu, kau sedang mengalami fugue amnesia. Amnesia itu akan menghilangkan semua ingatanmu tentang hal-hal yang menyakitkan."

"Aku tahu, Lalu ?" Sehun menatap Kris serius.

"Dan ingatan itu semua tentang Lu –ARGH!" Kris tiba-tiba mengerang di tengah-tengah kalimatnya.

Baekhyun menginjak keras kaki Kris. Dan kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. 'Jangan beritahu dia, bodoh!' Itulah yang Kris tangkap dari tatapan dua temannya ini.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita sembunyikan lagi, Baekhyun, Chanyeol.." Ucap Kris kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan ?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada menyelidik. Menatap Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris dengan tajam.

"Ti-tidak ada Sehun, Kris Cuma mengada-ada.. Jangan de-dengarkan di-dia ini. Hehe" Ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit gugup di tambah kekehan garing yang membuat Sehun yakin bahwa ketiga temannya ini sedang berbohong.

"Katakan kepadaku semuanya atau aku akan membenci kalian selama-lamanya.."

.

GLEK!

Ugh! Entah kenapa Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris sedang kesusahan menelan ludahnya seakan ludah itu seperti batu yang tak kunjung tertelan.

Walaupun wajah Sehun terlihat tenang, tapi tatapan matanya menyiratkan kemarahan besar disana. Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris tengah memutar otak mengambil keputusan yang terbaik.

Beritahu..

Tidak..

Beritahu..

Tidak..

Beritahu..

Tidak..

Beritahu..

GLEK!

Mereka menelan lagi ludah yang seakan-akan berevolusi menjadi batu itu.

"Ba-baik.. Begini Sehun.."

Mulailah ketiga orang itu berkicau tentang dirinya yang tertabrak, penyakitnya, tentang orang yang Sehun cintai, tentang Luhan kecil yang tiba-tiba pergi, tentang Luhan yang sekarang Luhan yang Sehun sangat cintai itu. Semua mereka beberkan tanpa ada yang di sembunyikan sama sekali. Entah tindakan ini benar atau salah, yang mereka inginkan hanya Sehun menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

Nyut~

Nyut~

Nyut~

Kepalanya itu berdenyut-denyut ketika berusaha keras mencerna semua perkataan yang menyeruak masuk melalui telinganya.

Sehun menunduk sambil memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sangat pening dan berat. Benarkah semua itu ? Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang dan kepalanya seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt.

.

ZZZTTTTTTT!

"Kenapa Luhannie mencium bibir Thehun, itu artinya apa?" Sehun kecil tengah bertanya kepada namja kecil dihadapannya.

"Aku sering melihat Appa dan Ommaku melakukan ini Sehunnie, ketika mereka melakukan itu mereka seperti tidak akan terpisah oleh apapun" Namja kecil itu sedikit tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos itu.

"Itu artinya, Luhannie akan selalu ada untuk Thehun kan?" Sehun tersenyum lebar.

.

ZZZZZTTTTTT!

"Luhannie, thehun sayang Luhan." Sehun tengah tersenyum lebar kearah seorang namja kecil yang sama dihadapannya. Namja kecil itu membalas senyuman itu denga senyuman miris.

.

ZZZZTTTTTTT!

"Baiklah anak-anak! Selamat Pagi!" Seorang yeoja masuk ke dalam kelas seperti kelas menyapa anak-anak kecil yang tenga duduk rapi itu dengan senyum manis.

"Ye! Taeyeon-seonsaengnim!" serempak anak-anak itu langsung menjawab sapaan yeoja yang ternyata seorang guru itu.

"Nah anak-anak, Seonsaengnim akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting." Ia menarik nafas dulu. "Luhan tidak akan bersekolah disini lagi.."

.

ZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT!

Kris menatap Sehun seksama. "Kau masih memikirkannya, ya ?"

"Siapa ?" Sehun berlaga tak tahu maksud pertanyaan Kris.

Kris menarik nafas dalam. "Luhan.." kata Kris singkat.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian kembali ke ekspresi datarnya. "Begitulah.."

"Kau masih menyukainya ?"

"Ntahlah Kris~" Sehun mendesah kasar. "Aku tidak tahu, kenapa pula aku masih memikirkannya. Padahal dia meninggalkanku selama 10 tahun. Aku.." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku .. ?" Kris mengulang perkataan Sehun agar Sehun mau menyambung perkataannya.

"Hanya.." Sehun menggantung lagi. Ia benar-benar bingung, mau berkata apa.

"Hanya .. ?" Kris kembali mengulang perkataan Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, "ARGH! MOLLA!" Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris di tempat.

.

Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!

Sehun tengah memegangi dadanya sambil bernafas dengan tidak teratur. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut-denyut tanpa ampun untuk dirinya. Baru saja ingatan-ingatan yang Sehun lupakan setelah kecelakaan tiba-tiba kembali secara beruntun. Membuatnya harus menahan rasa sakit kepalanya yang luar biasa dengan sengatan listrik yang datang silih berganti itu.

"SEHUN! SEHUN!"

Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang langsung berusaha membopoh tubuh Sehun yang tiba-tiba lunglai itu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Chanyeol dan Kris yang melihat itu juga langsung mengambil langkah sigap menahan tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun, gwaenchana?!"

Chanyeol terlihat sama paniknya dengan Baekhyun yang bahkan tengah berurai air mata itu.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.." Sehun masih saja berusaha bernafas dengan benar, tapi susah sekali. Denyutan di kepalanya tak berhenti setelah ingatan-ingatan itu kembali.

"Sehun, gwaenchana ?! Tenangkan dirimu, Oh Sehun!"

Kris juga tak kalah paniknya, kenapa jadi begini ? 'Oh Tuhan! Kenapa jadi begini ? Semoga Sehun baik-baik saja.'

Sementara Kris dan Chanyeol yang masih berusaha menahan tubuh Sehun yang tak berdaya itu. Wajah Sehun sudah memerah karena kesusahan bernafas.

Hosh..

Hosh..

Hosh..

Hosh..

Mata Sehun tiba-tiba memanas setelah ia mulai bisa mencerna apa yang ia dengar. Denyutan dikepalanya sudah mulai mereda. Tapi dadanya semakin sesak membuatnya semakin susah bernafas. Pandangannya mengabur seketika, buliran air mata akan segera terun dari pelupuknya.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

'Luhan..'

Sehun berucap dalam hatinya di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang semakin susah untuk dihembuskan itu.

'Luhan.. Aku sangat merindukanmu..'

Air mata itu turun lagi tanpa bisa dihentikan.

'Akhirnya kau kembali..'

'Aku senang..'

'Kau tahu aku hampir gila karena memikirkanmu..'

'Maaf aku melupakanmu..'

'Tapi sekarang, aku bisa mengingatmu..'

'Aku mencintaimu, Luhan…'

'Sangat mencintaimu..'

'Walaupun ingatanku tak bisa mengingatmu, hatiku yang akan tetap mengenalmu..'

Nyut~

Nyut~

Nyut~

Denyutan di kepalanya itu kembali lagi ketika mengingat semuanya. Sehun berusaha melawan rasa sakit itu, ingin ia melangkahkan kakinya sekarang. Menjemput Luhan, merengkuhnya, melepas rindu 10 tahun yang baru ia sadari setelah beberapa bulan bertemu dengan namja itu tapi ia tak mengenalinya.

Tapi apa dayanya, sakit kepalanya menyuruhnya untuk segera terlelap.

.

BRUK!

Tanpa ada aba-aba, Sehun sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri menghantam punggung lebar Kris. Untungnya Kris dengan sigap langsung menahan Sehun yang terjatuh itu.

"Hubungi orantua Sehun, Chanyeol!" Teriak Kris kepada Chanyeol.

***Flashback end***

"Aku takut ini membahayakan Sehun." Dokter Park memandang sendu kearah Sehun yang tengah terbaring disini selama 5 jam lebih.

"Apa maksudmu, dok ?" Kris yang mendengar kalimat dokter Park langsung mengernyitkan dahinya kasar.

"Sel-sel otaknya terganggu.. Aku takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.."

Baekhyun langsung saja menaikkan intensitas tangisannya dan langsung dapat pelukan dari Chanyeol yang berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih.

Sedang Kris merasa sangat bersalah, ia menyesal telah mengatakan hal-hal tentang Luhan tadi siang.

"Maafkan aku, dok. Aku tidak tahu jika akan seperti ini."

Kris menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangan besarnya itu.

"Sudahlah, Kris. Ini sudah terjadi, lebih baik kalian berdo'a saja buatnya. Apa kau sudah menghubungi orantuanya ?"

Kris mengangguk pelan. "Mereka dalam perjalan pulang ke Korea. Seharusnya mereka sudah tiba seka–"

.

.

BRUAAK!

Pintu itu tiba-tiba terbanting dan terbuka lebar menampakkan seorang yeoja paruhbaya yang sudah berurai air mata disana.

"Ahjumma.." Kris memanggil pelan kearah yeoja itu yang tengah terlihat panik.

Yeoja itu langsung berlari dan menghambur memeluk Sehun erat dengan airmata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir disana.

"Se- hiks Sehun-ah! Chagi.."

"Apa anda orangtua Sehun ?" Dokter Park memandang heran kearah yeoja yang tiba-tiba datang itu langsung menghambur kearah Sehun.

"Ne, dok."

Bukan yeoja itu yang membalas, melainkan Kris. Karena yeoja yang ternyata omma Sehun itu, tengah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk sang buah hati tunggal.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

_11 pm._

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun, dok ?"

Seoran namja paruh baya tengah duduk sambil menatap dokter Park penuh dengan harapan.

"Aku tidak yakin, ini bisa-bisa sangat buruk. Lebih baik jika ia dirujuk kerumah sakit di luar negeri."

Namja itu tertegun. "Apa ? Buruk ?"

Dokter Park itu bisa mengangguk dengan wajah sendu.

"Kapan bisa kami bawa dia ke luar negeri ?"

"Sekarang lebih baik.. Agar resikonya tidak terlalu buruk, Siwon-sshi. Ia bahkan belum sadar daritadi siang."

Namja –appa Sehun- itu langsung mengangguk dan bangkit. "Aku akan memberangkatkannya sekarang. Tolong bantu saya dok."

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

Para perawat tiba-tiba menjadi gaduh di dalam kamar rawat Sehun membuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris yang tengah terlelap itu menjadi terusik.

"HOAAAMM –yak! Ada apa ini ?!" Teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba ketika melihat para perawat yang tengah berusaha memindahkan Sehun.

Para perawat itu tidak menggubris teriakan Chanyeol yang terbilang keras. Mereka masih focus untuk memindahkan Sehun sesuai perintah Dokter Park.

Puk!

Sebuah tangan tengah memukul pelan pundak Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membawa Sehun ke Jerman untuk dirawat disana. Disini tidak akan menjamin bahwa Sehun akan baik-baik saja.."

Namja paruh baya yang mereka tahu sebagai appa Sehun itu berkata kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris.

Sementara Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris membulatkan mata mereka ketika mendengar penuturan appa Sehun itu.

"Ta-tapi–"

"Tidak ada tapi, Baekhyun. Ini harus dilakukan.. Kalau kalian masih ingin melihat Sehun baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun langsung saja meloloskan airmata di pelupuknya. Ia menangis dipelukan seorang Chanyeol. Kris Cuma bisa termenung, tidak di sangka penuturan panjangnya tadi siang akan menyebabkan Sehun jadi seperti ini. Ia dengan seenak jidatnya berkata tentang Luhan, betapa bodohnya di –eh!

"Luhan.. Bagaimana dengan Luhan ? Aku lupa! Chanyeol cepat hubungi Luhan!" Kris sontak langsung berteriak ketika menyadari kalau dari tadi siang ia tak menghubungi Luhan sama sekali mengenai Sehun yang tengah terbaring di rumah sakit.

"YA AMPUN! BAGAIMANA KITA BISA MELUPAKAN HAL SEPENTING ITU!"

Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi mencoba mengambil ponselnya.

"Jangan, Yeol. Besok saja kau beritahu dia, percuma kalau sekarang. Kami akan segera pergi setelah Sehun berhasil dipindahkan. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau merawat Sehun selama kami meninggalkannya. Kami akan kembali lagi, tapi tidak tahu kapan. Tapi kami pasti kembali."

Siwon langsung berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris yang tengah membeku di tempat. Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pasti Luhan akan tambah sakit jika begini.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan pertunangan bodoh itu, hah?!"

Sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenali tengah berteriak nyaring dengan nada marah terdengar dari dalam rumah yang sukses menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Luhan.

Tanpa aba-aba, mereka secara bersamaan langsung menempelkan telinganya di depan pintu berusaha menguping.

"Itu sudah perjanjiannya, Luhan!"

Suara yang berbeda kini tengah bersua melawan bentakan Luhan.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mengharapkan pertunangan itu! Aku bahkan tidak mencintaimu, Kai!"

Perkataan Luhan yang menyebut nama Kai itu sukses membuat ketiga penguping ini mengernyitkan dahinya kasar. Yang berarti Luhan tengah bertengkar dengan Kai saat ini.

"Tapi itu sudah perjanjiannya, Luhan! Kau tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya!"

"Aku tetap tidak akan melakukan itu!"

"Kau harus melakukannya, karena kau calon istriku!"

"Lebih baik aku mati, Kai. Aku sudah mencintai oranglain! Aku mencintai Sehun, OH SEHUN!"

Ketiga penguping ini sepertinya sadar diri, mereka tidak berniat untuk menguping lebih dalam untuk privasi Luhan. Dan bisa ditebak bahwa sedang terjadi pertengkaran hebat dari nada pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak santai.

"Sudahlah, kita ketuk saja agar mereka berhenti bertengkar. Ternyata Luhan sudah punya tunangan, ya." Baekhyun memandang kearah Chanyeol dan Kris.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tak butuh waktu lama pintu itu terbuka.

.

CEKLEK!

Dan menampakkan seorang namja berkulit gelap seksi, Kai –yang baru saja mereka tahu sebagai- tunangan Luhan.

"Ah, kalian.. Apa ingin menjenguk Luhan ?"

"Ya.."

"Baiklah, ikut aku."

Kai langsung menuntun ketiga orang itu untuk menuju ke kamar Luhan.

.

.

CEKLEK!

"Masuk saja, dia ada didalam. Aku akan pergi." Kai langsung melangkah menjauh dari kamar Luhan meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris langsung masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Luhan.." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Ada apa kalian kemari ?" Luhan menatap ketiga temannya yang tengah berdiri di depannya ini.

"Ka-kami minta maaf, Lu." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Luhan.

"Minta maaf untuk apa, Baek ?"

".."

"Hiks.."

"Hiks.."

"Hiks.."

"Sekarang Sehun ada di Jerman, ia sedang di rawat disana." Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan uraian airmata yang entah sejak kapan sudah menganak di sana.

"Jerman ?" Luhan menautkan alisnya.

Baekhyun langsung saja merengkuh tubuh Luhan. "Dia pingsan kemarin, karena kami sudah memberitahunya tentang dirimu."

".." Luhan menutup mulutnya yang membulat begitu saja dengan telapak tangannya.

"Dia pasti kembali, Lu. Tenang saja, tenang." Baekhyun mengelus-elus punggung Luhan pelan. Berusaha menenangkan tubuh yang tiba-tiba menegang itu.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Airmata Luhan jatuh dan sudah menganak disana. Membasahi pipi mulusnya itu, memerahkan mata rusanya, melembabkan area mata rusa itu.

"Dia a- hiks! Kan baik hiks! Baik hiks! Sa- hiks! Ja kan ?" Luhan berucap di tengah isakannya itu.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, Lu.."

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

Gimana ? Suka nggak ? Amin /.\

Maaf readers.. Alurnya kecepatan ya ? Atau malah kelambatan ? Maaf banget readers klau ceritanya mengecewakan :" Aku bener-bener gada waktu buat nulis nih ff, baru kemarin..

Semoga kalian suka, ya^^ Oia, chap depan aku bakal ngasih tahu dengan jelas tentang kepergian Luhan waktu masih kecil, Luhanyang tiba-tiba datang, dan tentang Luhan dan Kai.

.

Balasan review :

**zoldyk **: Makasih^^

**YoonAndi **: Makasih^^ Haha iya, akhirnya dia tahu siapa yang dia cintai, tapi dia mlaah pingsan. Huwaa..

**parkchonyal **: Greget ? Makasih^^ Iya ini udah di lanjutkoks

**HyunRa **: Bukan bibirnya kok yang dikecup, tapi pucuk kepalanya^^ Jadi belum ketauan deh

**Effie0402 **: Amin /.\ berdoa aja semoga aku nggak anek-aneh :D Makasih ya udah bilang keren^^

**Oh Dhan Mi **: Makasih^^ Iya nyesal tuh dia ampe pingsan gituh wkwkwk

**AnjarW **: Aku yang nabrak, gimana dong? Hahaha^^

**Novey **: Iyah, rumit kaya cinta fitri yah haha^^

**KimRyeona19 **: Iya nih :' Sehun gituh banget-_-

**Gyurievil **: Iya, Luhan udah sembuh, tapi Sehun yang sakit lagi-_-

**XiaoRu **: Selamat datang di ff aku^^ Makasih udah suka^^

**Kurama **: Kok cium sih ? Kamu kok cium mulu yah ? hehe^^ Ini udah d lanjut kok^^

**Cho ya sin **: Makasih ya udah baca yang bory juga^^

**SeHan **: Ntar aku jelasin chap depan ya^^

.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang uda review, favorite, follow, dan baca ff ini^^ Aku senang banget deh^^ Tunggu ya chapter 9 minggu depan^^

Mind to review ? Thanks^^


	9. Chapter 9

Title : It's You

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Kai, etc.

Main pairing : HUNHAN

Length : Chapter

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Friendship, Schoollife

Warning : Typo(s), YAOI, OOC.

Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan sang pencipta dan ff ini mutlak milik saya karena keluarnya dari otak saya.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

**Preview**

Airmata Luhan jatuh dan sudah menganak disana. Membasahi pipi mulusnya itu, memerahkan mata rusanya, melembabkan area mata rusa itu.

"Dia a- hiks! Kan baik hiks! Baik hiks! Sa- hiks! Ja kan ?" Luhan berucap di tengah isakannya itu.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, Lu.."

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

Hope You enjoy this^^

.

.

Let's begin

.

.

**Chapter 9**

.

.

Happy reading^^v

.

.

***Flashback***

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00 am. Luhan kecil memandang sendu kearah kaca mobil yang buram akibat embun pada pagi hari buta. Tatapan matanya kosong, walau sebenarnya ada yang tengah ia pikirkan. Sehun. Ya, benar. Dia sedang memikirkan Sehun.

'Mianhae, Sehunnie~'

Ucapnya dalam hati ketika membayangkan Sehun sedang menangis keras karena ditinggal pergi olehnya.

"Omma, kapan kita akan kembali kesini ?" Tanya Luhan lirih tanpa menatap kepada sang omma yang tengah duduk di jok depan, Luhan kecil lebih memilih kaca jendela yang buram itu.

"Ani, kita tak akan pernah datang kesini lagi. Kita akan tinggal menetap di China." Jawab sang omma enteng.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehunnie ?"

.

DEG!

Sang omma tertegun dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Ia tahu bahwa putranya yang manis ini menyukai seorang anak kecil bertampang lucu dan tampan, namanya Sehun.

"Mian, ne ? Omma tahu Luhannie sedih, tapi kau pasti bisa bertemu dengan Sehunnie nanti." Jawab sang Omma bohong, mana mungkin Luhan akan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Tak akan ia biarkan itu terjadi. Ia hanya berbicara seperti itu agar Luhan tak terlalu sedih.

Luhan tak terlalu menghiraukan omongan ommanya. Ia lebih memilih menatap kaca buram itu. Bayangan wajah Sehun terlintas lagi, senyumnya, tawanya, tangisnya, cemberutnya, kepolosannya, marahnya, sedihnya. Belum lagi pertemuan dengan Sehun kemarin sore di taman kota. Ketika ia dipeluk oleh Sehun saat sedang menangis, ketika ia mencium bibir Sehun untuk pertama kalinya, ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Luhan.

Membayangkan itu membuat mata Luhan terasa sangat panas sehingga sudah membuat tumpukan airmata dipelupuknya.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Omma Luhanpun reflek menoleh kearah sumber isakan yang berasal dari Luhan. Ia memandang sedih kearah Luhan yang tengah menangis di belakang sana. Ia tak tega melihat anaknya seperti itu, anaknya pasti sangat tersiksa jika harus berpisah dengan orang ia cintai. Hey! Bagaimanapun juga, ommanya ini pernah muda dan merasakan patah hati.

"Luhan-chagi~ Gwaenchana ?"

Tanya lembut sang omma yang langsung dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Luhan yang tengah menangis itu. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba ia langsung berpindah duduk kesamping Luhan, kemudian merengkuh tubuh kecil yang tengah bergetar hebat akibat tangisannya.

"Cup.. cup.."

Sang omma mengelus pelan punggung kecil Luhan untuk memberi ketenangan. Meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Luhan pasti bisa bertemu dengan Sehunnie, ne ? Percaya dengan omma."

Luhan merasakan ommanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Luhan, kemudian mengelus pelan surai blonde itu. Merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Membuatnya bisa meredam tangisnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jeongmalyo, omma?"

"Ne.."

Walaupun Luhan tak melihat melihat wajah ommanya itu, ia yakin bahwa sang omma tengah tersenyum.

"Gomawo, omma."

"Ne.."

Omma Luhan mencibit pelan hidung mungil nan mancung Luhan disertai kikikan kecil sang omma.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

Luhan berjalan pelan sembari memerintahkan matanya untuk menatap lingkungan asing di sekitarnya ini. Ia tak tahu ini tempat apa tepatnya.

"Disini kita akan tinggal."

Itu jawaban yang Luhan dengar ketika ia bertanya kepada Omma dan Appanya tentang ada dimana dirinya sekarang. Ia menatap lingkungan tempat tinggalnya ini. Rumah ini lebih besar daripada rumahnya yang berada di Seoul.

Luhan terus menatap lingkungan asing ini sampai tak menyadari jika ia berserta Omma dan Appanya sudah berada di depan pintu.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat sang omma mengetuk pelan pintu rumah itu. 'Untuk apa mengetuk pintu rumah sendiri ?'

.

CEKLEK!

Pintu rumah itu terbuka menampakkan seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Sungmin-ah! Kau sudah datang?"

Yeoja itu langsung menghambur kearah omma Luhan kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Ne, Donghae-ya. Boleh kami masuk ? Kami sangat lelah.."

Yeoja bernama Donghae itu langsung melepas pelukannya dan menarik tangan Sungmin –omma Luhan- masuk ke dalam. "Kyuhyun-ah! Kau juga, masuk!" Teriak Donghae yang sudah berada di dalam itu.

Kyuhyun –appa Luhan- menggandeng tangan Luhan kemudian menggiring bocah itu masuk ke dalam.

.

.

"Kyaa! Kyeopta!"

Donghae memekik histeris ketika Luhan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Yeobo~ Panggil anak kita.." Pinta Donghae kepada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oh.. Baiklah.." Namja paruhbaya itu langsung pergi.

Donghae kembali menaruh perhatiannya kepada Luhan yang tengah Kyuhyun gandeng itu kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Sungmin-ah, kita duduk dulu membicarakan masalah 'itu'. Kemudian kalian bisa istirahat di rumah baru kalian ini. Ini rumah yang kudapat untuk kalian. Tadi pagi aku menyuruh beberapa orang maid untuk membersihkan rumah ini."

Donghae menuntun keluarga Luhan –yang tengah mengangguk-angguk paham akan penjelasan Donghae- untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Jadi, bagaimana ? Apa kalian bisa membantu perusahaan yang baru saja kubangun?" Kyuhyun memulai duluan ketika mereka berlima sudah duduk di sofa tamu dengan Luhan yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar sebelum memulai bicara. "Aku tentu saja mau membantu kalian. Bagaimanapun kita itu sudah berteman sangat lama dan kalian berdua adalah teman-teman seperjuanganku. Tapi, kau tahukan itu bukan sepenuhnya milik kami. Kakek Eunhyuk tetap memegang kendali tertinggi terhadap perusahaan itu. Jadi dia tidak dengan mulus mengabulkan permintaan kami."

Kyuhyun memutar bolamatanya. "Kami sudah setuju dengan syarat itu, Donghae."

Donghae tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. "Jadi, kalian setuju jika aku menjodohkan Kai dengan Lu–"

"STOP!"

Sungmin memotong cepat omongan Donghae. Dia terlihat gugup.

"Gwaenchana, Sungmin-ah ?" Tanya Donghae kepada Sungmin yang terlihat aneh itu.

"Jangan dibahas sekarang. Tapi, aku dan Kyuhyun sudah menyetujuinya." Sungmin melirik Luhan memberi kode kepada Donghae 'Ada Luhan disini.' Yang langsung dapat tatapan 'Oh, bailklah' dari Donghae.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

Luhan tengah duduk manis sambil memakan es krim pemberian teman barunya yang berkulit hitam bernama Kai.

Kai menatap Luhan yang tengah memakan es krim pemberiannya dengan lahap. Sesekali ia tersenyum ketika menatap wajah cantik Luhan. Ah, ralat. Bukan Cuma sesekali. Bahkan Kai terus-terusan menatap Luhan, membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang, membuat perutnya terasa geli, membuat pipinya merona merah, membuatnya ingin selalu tersenyum ketika menatap Luhan.

"Kau suka es krim, Luhannie ?" Namja kecil berkulit hitam –Kai- itu menatap –lagi- rusa kecil –Luhan kecil maksudnya- yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Jangan panggil aku Luhannie, Kai." Kata Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari masih focus memakan es krimnya.

"Waeyo ? Bukankah Luhannie terdengar manis ?" Kai terkekeh kecil menatap Luhan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya itu, membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu.

"Shireo.. Cuma Sehunnie yang boleh memanggil seperti itu."

"Sehunnie ? Nuguya ?" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sehunnie itu namjachinguku. Dan jangan menyebutnya Sehunnie, Kai. Cuma aku yang boleh memanggil dengan panggilan Sehunnie."

Seketika wajah Kai berubah masam mendengar ucapan Luhan itu. "Jangan menyebutnya namjachingumu, Luhan."

"Waeyo ?"

"Aku akan marah dan tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi." Kai membuang mukanya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Luhan tersenyum manis melihat tingkah teman barunya itu. "Shireo.."

Lagi. Seketika wajah Kai berubah sendu dan ingin mengeluarkan buliran airmata disana mendengar ucapan Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat buliran airmata di wajah Kai langsung gelagapan. "Ne, Kai. Tapi jangan menangis, ya?" Luhan mengusap pelan surai hitam milik Kai.

"Kau harus berjanji, Luhan." Kai mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyebut nama Sehun di depanmu. Aku tidak mau kalau kau pergi , karena aku tak punya teman selain kau." Luhan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Kai. Mengikat janji.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

CK!

Luhan berdecak sebal ketika melihat Kai tengah bersandar pada motornya di depan gerbang sekolah. Sudah berkali-kali ia katakan pada Kai untuk tak menunggunya pulang.

Dengan pastinya Luhan melangkah dengan cepat melewati Kai yang tengah menunggunya itu, membuat Kai langsung menggaruk frustasi kepalanya.

"Ya! Luhan! Kau mau kemana?! Ayo, kuantar pulang!"

Luhan menambah intensitas kecepatan langkahnya guna menghindar dari Kai. Tapi percuma karena Kai sudah menahan tangannya.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang.."

Luhan menghempas cengkeraman Kai pada tangannya. "Aku sudah bilang tidak usah, Kai! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali padamu untuk tidak pernah ikut campur urusanku! Kau tuli, hah?!"

Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat merah karena emosi yang meluap-luap menggedor-gedor dadanya, membuat dadanya tambah sesak.

"Aku Cuma ingin mengantarmu pulang, Luhan." Kai menatap dalam kearah Luhan.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! Dan kau bisa pergi sekarang! Aku muak melihat wajahmu itu!"

Luhan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih setia di tempatnya. Kai Cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang, kala punggung Luhan semakin lama semakin mengecil.

Huft.

Kai menghela nafas pelan lagi. Ia sebenarnya cukup sakit hati menghadapi tingkah Luhan yang semakin lama semakin kasar kepadanya. Ia juga tak tahu kapan tepatnya Luhan mulai berubah. Semenjak 10 tahun lalu ketika ia bertemu pertama kali dengan Luhan, ia tahu Luhan adalah orang yang lembut. Tapi, yang ia hadapi sekarang adalah Luhan yang kasar jauh dari kata lembut. Ia benar-benar tak tahu penyebab itu semua.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju motor, hendak pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

"Omma~ Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sehunnie ?" Luhan memeluk lengan Sungmin sembari menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh permohonan.

"Tidak bisa, chagi. Siapa yang akan menjagamu disana ?" Balas Sungmin.

"Bukankah ada Lay-hyung di Seoul ?"

"Tapi, dia itu sangat sibuk. Omma tidak yakin dia bisa mengawasimu dengan baik."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Omma~" Rengek Luhan lagi.

"Tidak, chagi. Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

Luhan menghentekkan lengan Sungmin dari pelukannya. "Ommakan sudah janji!"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat. Kalau sudah begini akan susah, Luhan pasti akan mengamuk jika tidak bisa dipertemukan dengan Sehun. "Omma akan mengijinkanmu jika ada yang menemanimu disana. Apa kau juga tak memikirkan perasaan Kai ? Bukankah kalian sudah kami jodohkan ?"

Luhan menatap kesal kearah Sungmin, "Aku tidak mencintainya, Omma! Untuk apa aku memikirkan perasaan orang lain, jika perasaanku sendiri tidak dihargai ?"

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Yah~ Benar juga sih. Ia memang sudah menjodohkan Luhan dengan Kai sebagai syarat yang diberikan oleh Kakek Eunhyuk –Eunhyuk, ayah Kai- padahal ia tahu anaknya itu menyukai orang lain.

"Hey, dengarkan Omma. Jika itu tidak dilakukan, perusahaan ayahmu akan terancam. Dan lagi, itu sudah perjanjiannya kalau kita melanggar perjanjian kita bisa mendapat sanksi dan di tuntut oleh perusahaan milik orangtua Kai."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. Oh, ia sudah sangat jengah dengan penjelasan yang berulang-ulang. "Terserahlah, yang penting aku ingin pergi ke Seoul. Aku merindukan Se–"

.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Kalimat Luhan terpotong dengan bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar. Sungmin menatap Luhan yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, "Buka pintunya."

Luhan langsung saja bangkit dan berlari kecil kearah pintu.

.

CEKLEK!

"Nugu– eh Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Luhan begitu melihat sosok Kai yang ternyata mengetuk pintu itu.

"Boleh aku masuk ?"

"Tentu.."

Luhan langsung berbalik menuntun Kai menuju ruang tamu tempat ia dan Sungmin tadi tengah berbincang.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan di Seoul, Luhan ?" Tanya Kai saat mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Apa Kai mendengar perbincangannya dengan Omma diluar sana ? "Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Lalu ?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Omma tidak mengijinkanku." Luhan menatap Sungmin disampingnya itu.

"Omma tidak mau jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu disana, tidak ada yang menjagamu, Luhan."

"Oh jika itu masalahnya, aku bisa menemaninya ke Seoul."

Luhan langsung mengernyitkan dahinya lagi mendengar ucapan Kai tadi. "Kau serius?"

Kai mengangguk pelan. "Aku bisa menjaga Luhan di Seoul, Ahjumma."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Jika sudah begini, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mencegah Luhan pergi kembali ke Seoul. "Berapa lama kau akan disana ?"

"Selama aku mau, ne ?" Luhan mengedip-edipkan matanya kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas lagi melihat tingkah putra sematawayangnya ini. "Baiklah.. Omma akan mengurus kepindahanmu. Kapan kau akan berangkat kesana ?"

"Besok.." Luhan langsung bangkit dan menarik tangan Kai. "Ayo, aku mau bicara denganmu." Luhan berjalan menyeret tangan Kai dan menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

Sungmin Cuma bisa melotot mendengar kata 'Besok' yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

.

.

Luhan dan Kai tengah berada di kebun belakang rumahnya. Mereka duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di sana. Menatap langit malam dengan taburan bintang-bintang.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka percakapan. "Kau serius mau menemaniku, Kai ?"

Kai mengangguk mantap.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lagi melihat tingkah Kai yang terlampau jadi merasa bersalah dengan segala sikapnya kepada Kai akhir-akhir ini. "Maaf, maaf atas sikapku selama ini, Kai."

Kai yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Luhan. "Gwaenchana."

"Kai, apa kau mencintaiku ?"

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu ? Tentu saja, aku mencintaimu."

Luhan menghela nafasnya lagi, "Tapi, aku tidak mencintaimu, Kai."

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mencintaiku."

Luhan kini menatap Kai, "Kau tahu ? Aku kesal jika begini. Aku tidak menyukai dirimu yang selalu berbuat baik kepadaku, sementara aku yang kau cintai ini selalu menyakitimu."

"Lalu ? Aku harus apa ? Melukaimu ?"

Luhan tertegun. "Bukan begitu, maksudku. Aku hanya merasa kesal dengan dirimu, Kai. Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuatmu tidak menyukaiku. Tapi sepertinya semua sia-sia."

Kai terdiam sebentar. "Kau tidak perlu membalas cintaku, Luhan. Aku tidak memaksamu."

Luhan menghela nafasnya lagi mendengar perkataan Kai. "Sewaktu aku masih di Seoul. Aku punya seorang teman. Dia tampan dan lucu, tapi dia juga sangat polos."

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Luhan. Apa Luhan sedang curhat ?

"Namanya Sehun." Lanjut Luhan lagi. "Dia sangat baik dan lembut. Sama sepertimu, Kai. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda antara kau dan Sehun."

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Yah dia tahu apa itu yang membedakannya.

"Dia sangat tampan jika sedang tersenyum." Bayangan Sehun kecil ketika tersenyum terngiang di kepalanya. "Dan aku tidak pernah melupakan senyumannya. Dia juga sangat lucu kalau sedang tertawa." Lagi. Bayangan wajah Sehun kecil sedang tertawa terngiang di kepalanya.

Luhan mulai bercerita semua tentang Sehun kepada Kai. Tawanya, senyumnya, tangisnya, cemberutnya, dan masih banyak lagi membuat Luhan merasa senang dan terobati dengan rasa rindu yang meronta-ronta.

Tanpa disadarinya air matanya itu turun begitu saja ketika ia bercerita tentang Sehun. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok itu selama 10 tahun ini, dan sebentar lagi ia akan bisa bertemu dengan Sehun.

Kai yang melihat tangisan Luhan langsung saja merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. "Uljima, eum ? Sebentar lagi kau bisa bertemu dengannya kan ?

***Flashback end***

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

Luhan menatap jendela kamarnya lesu. Sudah 3 tahun sejak Sehun dipindah rawat ke Jerman, tapi ia tak mendengar kabar apapun darinya. Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi orangtua Sehun, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ketiga sahabatnya –Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris- juga mengalami hal yang sama. Ketiga sahabatnya itu sampai-sampai pergi ke tempat kerja appa Sehun untuk sekedar meminta nomor ponselnya, tapi pihak tempat kerja itu tak memberikannya.

Belum lagi Dokter Park yang juga kehilangan kontak dengan appa Sehun.

'Apa Sehun baik-baik saja selama ini ?'

Itulah yang selalu ia pikirkan. Bahkan tiap hari ia tak henti-hentinya berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar Sehun baik-baik saja di sana.

.

CEKLEK!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka menampakkan sosok Kai disana. Luhan Cuma menatap sebentar kearah Kai, kemudian kembali menaruh perhatiannya kearah luar jendela kamarnya.

"Lu, kita harus kembali ke China." Itulah yang Kai ucapkan pertama kali sejak memasuki kamar Luhan.

"Tidak, Kai. Kau saja yang kembali." Luhan berucap tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela kamarnya.

"Kita harus segera menyelesaikan urusan pertunangan kita."

"Aku tidak peduli. Bagaimana jika Sehun datang ketika aku berada di China ? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Kai menghela nafas lagi. "Kau masih mau menunggunya ? Bukankah ini sudah 3 tahun sejak ia pindah ke Jerman dan tak pernah kembali."

"Tentu saja aku akan menunggunya."

"Untuk apa menunggu sesuatu yang mungkin tak kembali ?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku percaya dia akan kembali Kai."

"Tapi, kita punya urusan yang lebih penting, Ini soal perusahaan ayahmu dan perusahaan ayahku."

CK!

Luhan berdecak sebal mendengar penuturan Kai. Ia juga tidka bisa melihat perusahaan appanya dalam bahaya. Tapi kenapa ia yang harus jadi jaminan akan kesuksesan perusahaan appanya ?

"Lebih baik kita memang segera kembali ke China. Kita bicarakan semuanya disana."

"Jika aku tidak mau ?"

"Luhan.. Ayolah, bisa tidak kau sekali saja mendengarkan perkataanku ? Kita memang harus segera kembali ke China, jika tidak masalah akan tambah rumit."

Luhan terdiam sebentar, tengah memutar otaknya. Benar juga, kalau ia tak segera kembali, bisa-bisa Ommanya akan memenggal kepalanya dan tak pernah mengijinkan dirinya untuk kembali ke Seoul. Bagaimana jika suatu saat Sehun akan kembali ke Seoul dan Luhan tengah di kekang di China ? Ouh~ Lebih baik ia segera pulang ke China.

"Baiklah, Kai. Kita besok segera pulang ke China."

"Bagaimana dengan ujianmu ?"

"Lusa kita bisa kembali lagi kesini."

"MWO?! Kau kira kita bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu sesingkat itu ?"

"Sudahlah, Kai. Kau diam saja, aku akan mengurus semuanya."

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

Baekhyun tengah memeluk erat tubuh Luhan di tengah keramaian orang-orang.

"Lu, kau benar akan pergi lagi ?"

"Ne, Baek. Tapi aku tidak lama, mungkin sekitar 3 hari aku akan kembali lagi."

"Benarkah begitu ? Aku merasa kau akan sangat lama disana."

Luhan terkekeh sebentar mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu ?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tidak usah dipikirkan, yang penting kau harus kembali. Kami sudah cukup merindukan Sehun, tidak untukmu Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum. "Baiklah, hubungi aku jika Sehun kembali. Aku sudah ingin mati karena merindukannya."

Baekhyun langsung melepas pelukannya pada Luhan. Kemudian menatap Luhan yang masih bisa tersenyum dengan beribu sayatan di hatinya. "Ya sudah, selamat jalan Luhan. Kai juga." Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Kai yang berada disebelah Luhan.

Kai membalas senyuman itu. "Gomawo, Baekhyun. Kkaja, Lu!"

Luhan mengangguk, "Kris, Chanyeol, aku pergi dulu, ya! Aku akan segera kembali!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang bersahabat itu.

Baekhyun menatap lurus punggung Luhan dan Kai yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

"Kenapa aku merasa akan sangat lama bagi kita untuk bertemu dengannya lagi ?" Tanya Baekhyun entah pada Kris atau Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Kau jangan berpikira seperti itu. Bukankah dia bilang dia akan kembali 3 hari lagi ?" Chanyeol merangkul pundak mungil Baekhyun.

"Kau mungkin terlalu merindukan Sehun, sampai-sampai takut kehilangan Luhan." Kris menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, yeol, Kris. Senang rasanya aku selalu diapit oleh 2 tiang listrik seperti ini." Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol dan Kris.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, sementara Kris Cuma mengendikkan bahunya.

"Sudahlah.. Kita lebih baik berdo'a, semoga Sehun dan Luhan baik-baik saja." Kris kembali berucap.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Gimana ? Suka nggak ? Amin /.\

Annyeong, readers. Gimana ini udah panjang gak ? Kalian suka nggak ? Semoga ya /.\ Untungnya minggu ini aktfitas aku gak padat kaya minggu-minggu kemarin. Minggu-minggu kemarin itu di sekolah lagi ada kegiatan yang cukup menyita waktu aku. Bahkan waktu yang biasanya aku nyantai-nyantai aja, sampe kepake juga. Untungnya minggu ini lumayan renggang, jadi aku bisa buat ff ini dengan tenang tanpa rasa dikejar-kejar waktu.

Oia, aku Cuma mau bilang kemungkinan besar chapter depan merupakan chapter end dari ff ini. Jadi, buat yang udah setia banget nungguin ff ini jangan sampai ketinggalan chapter endnnya ya #mumumu :****

Tuh udah aku jelaskan semua tentang kepindahan Luhan terus Luhan yang kembali bersama Kai. Kalaupun belum terlalu jelas, jangan dipikirin karena nggak bakalan penting. Aku Cuma menceritakan sesuatu yang penting-penting aja di atas itu yang nantinya akan berhubungan dengan chapter end. Chapter depan akan kita lihat bagaimana kelanjutan pertunangan antara Kai dan Luhan.

Dan disini, aku juga nggak terlalu membuat Kai menjadi ancaman bagi hubungan HUNHAN. Sudah cukup mereka dipisahkan bertahun-tahun, aku udah nggak tega banget :')

.

**Big Thanks for :**

**.**

**zoldyk | YoonAndi | AnjarW | Effie0420 | Rara Jung | Fujhoshi203 |Oh Dhan Mi | HyunRa | Grurievil | Cho ya sin | Kurama | Niraa | lisnana1 | hunnie | hunhanie**

.

Balasan review :

Zoldyk : Terima kasih atas pujiannya^^

YoonAndi : Tenang aja, ini bakal happy ending kok^^ Akukan nggak tega juga kalau ini bakal sad ending.

Anjar W : Mungkin^^ Baca aja deh chapter depan

Effie0402 : iya udah mau end :') Tenang aja, HUNHAN pasti bersatu kok^^ Aku nggak tega membuat mereka terpisah^^

Rara Jung : Hehe, aku juga nggak tega sebenarnya, tapi tenang aja deh mereka pasti bersatu. Kyungsoo ? Liat aja deh chapter depan^^

Fujoshi203 : Amin /.\ Aku nggak tega koks chingu kalau mereka dipisah gitu, jadi mereka akan bersatu^^ Baca deh chapter depan.

Oh Dhan Mi : Iya ini dilanjut^^ Makasih yah udah nungguin tiap minggu :'D Aku jadi terharu #plak!

HyunRa : Nggak bakal buat Sehun lupain Luhan lagi ? Liat aja ya chapter depan^^ Iyah ini memang udah mau end^^v

Gyurievil : Amin /.\ mari kita berdoa bersama agar Sehun cepat sembuh^^

Cho ya sin : Ini udah panjang belum?^^ Amin /.\ Aku juga nggak tega mau buat sad ending chingu^^

Kurama : Kurama uljimaT.T Tenang aja HUNHAN pasti bersatu koks, jangan sedih gitu dong^^

Niraa : Liat chapter depan ya^^ Ini udah di lanjut koks

lisnana1 : Iya, ini udah di lanjut koks^^

hunnie : Gapapa koks^^Makash udah bilang keren :') Iyah, ini udah aku lanjut koks^^v

hunhanie : Semoga^^ baca yah chapter depan.

.

Readers-nim^^ thanks for the reviews, favorite, and follows. Terima kasih juga udah baca ff ini^^ Let's wait for Chapter 10 next week, okay ?

Mind to review ? Thanks^^


	10. Chapter 10

Title : It's You

Author : Lee Soo Ae

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kai, etc.

Pairing : HUNHAN

Length : Chapter

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Friendship, Schoollife

Warning : Typo(s), YAOI, OOC.

Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan sang pencipta dan ff ini mutlak milik saya karena keluarnya dari otak saya.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

**Preview**

"Kau mungkin terlalu merindukan Sehun, sampai-sampai takut kehilangan Luhan." Kris menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, yeol, Kris. Senang rasanya aku selalu diapit oleh 2 tiang listrik seperti ini." Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol dan Kris.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, sementara Kris Cuma mengendikkan bahunya.

"Sudahlah.. Kita lebih baik berdo'a, semoga Sehun dan Luhan baik-baik saja." Kris kembali berucap.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

Hope you like this^^

.

.

Let's begin

.

.

**The last Chapter in this fiction**

.

.

**Chapter 10**

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

Pesawat terbang itu akhirnya mengeluarkan rodanya sebagai alas untuk mendarat serta menapak bumi. Terlihat pesawat terbang itu berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan aspal hitam, berkeliling sebentar. Setelah waktu yang digunakan untuk memarkirkan pesawat itu dengan benar, para penumpang mulai berhamburan secara teratur untuk keluar dari benda terbang itu.

Tak luput, dua orang namja yang sedang berjalan pelan nan sabar menunggu giliran keluar melalui salah satu pintu yang ada. Akhirnya setelah menempuh waktu lumayan lama, Kai dan Luhan berhasil menapakkan kakinya di bumi China.

Dengan begitu, secara cepat Luhan dan Kai menyelesaikan segala keperluan yang tersisa. Mereka ingin segera pulang ke rumah, kemudian istirahat, lalu membicarakan masalah pertunangan yang menyebabkan mereka kembali lagi ke China.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

X.I Group. Itu adalah identitas paling atas dari perusahaan milik ayah Luhan, Kyuhyun. Perusahaan itu merupakan perusahaan yang berkelut di bidang aksesoris. Yah~ sekiranya perusahaan ini sangat sukses di China 2 tahun belakangan setelah 12 tahun berkiprah. Entah sudah berapa jenis aksesoris dengan bentuk dan warna yang di produksi menyesuaikan dengan iringan waktu, berusaha agar tidak ketinggalan jaman. Dengan usaha begitu, jumlah pelanggan kian hari kian meningkat, apalagi pelanggan wanita yang tak terkira jumlahnya sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap di perusahaan ini.

Dan tentu saja itu membuat kantung Kyuhyun terasa selalu tebal.

Dan juga …

Tentu saja itu membuat Kyuhyun **sangat berterima kasih** kepada perusahaan Eunhyuk.

S.J Group. Itu juga merupakan identitas teratas yang dimiliki perusahaan Eunhyuk. Perusahaan itu bergelut di bidang entertainment. Hmm.. Bagaimana ya kita menyebutnya? Perusahaan seperti Eunhyuk ini juga biasa disebut dengan agensi. Ya, benar agensi. Memproduksi orang-orang yang bertalenta dengan sejuta charisma yang kemudian menjadikan mereka penghias layar kaca dirumah-rumah. Yah~ Mudahnya, Eunhyuk itu melatih orang-orang tertentu yang memiliki talenta untuk dijadikan artis di jagat hiburan negeri China.

Dan memang tepat sekali Kyuhyun menjalin kerjasama dengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk selalu meminta Kyuhyun untuk membuat aksesoris yang menarik untuk para artisnya dan kemudian dikenakan di acara-acara tertentu, seperti konser, press conference, fans signing, varity show, reality show, dan berbagai acara lainnya untuk mendukung penampilan fisik para artis di bawah naungan Eunhyuk.

Secara tidak langsung itu membuat para penggemar -yang menyaksikan acar-acara di atas- datang ke perusahaan Kyuhyun untuk membeli aksesoris yang sama, layaknya sang idola kenakan. Hal itu menyebabkan lonjakan pelanggan yang tidak dikira oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

XOXO Restaurant.

Malam itu restaurant tersebut terlihat sangat lengang dan tenang, yah~ karena ada orang yang rela merogoh kocek dalam demi menyewa restaurant ini untuk beberapa jam.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun, bersama sang istri yaitu Sungmin serta kedua teman terbaiknya yang pernah ada, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tengah duduk rapi di sebuah restoran ternama di China. Berbagai macam makanan mewah sudah tersaji di depan mereka, mengundang hasrat untuk segera melahapnya.

Tapi, mereka tidak akan sejahat itu. Mereka masih menunggu dua orang lagi untuk segera mengisi dua kursi kosong yang ada di meja itu.

Sesekali mereka melirik jam tangan masing-masing, bertanya-tanya sampai kapan mereka akan dibuat menuggu begini ?

"Kenapa mereka belum datang juga ?" Tanya Sungmin entah kepada siapa saja yang tengah duduk di meja itu.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya, "Mungkin mereka masih lelah karena baru saja tiba di China."

"Wah~ Bukankah mereka sudah mengatakan 'iya' untuk datang tepat waktu? Seharusnya mereka menepati janji, menyebalkan sekali mereka membuat kita menunggu begini." Kata Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, kita tunggu saja dulu." Sahut Eunhyuk sambil mengelus pelan punggung sang istri yang terlihat sedikit kesal itu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyunpun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Donghae.

.

CEKLEK!

Pintu restaurant itu terbuka kemudian, tak lama sosok Kai dan Luhan tiba disana. Sungmin segera melambaikan kearah mereka, menunjukkan keberadaan para orangtua itu.

Kai dan Luhan dengan segera melangkahkan kaki kearah meja itu.

"Ayo, duduk. Kita makan dulu, kalian pasti lapar." Sungmin tersenyum kearah Luhan sambil mengelus pelan surai Luhan.

"Tapi, ada yang ingin aku dan Kai bicarakan." Sergah Luhan cepat.

"Bicaranya nanti saja, kita makan dulu makanan ini sebelum menjadi dingin." Kata Sungmin lagi.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah."

Maka dengan itu, kedua keluarga yang berada di meja itu segera melahap makanan mewah di hadapan mereka ini. Tidak cepat, tidak juga lamban. Tidak rakus, tidak juga arogan. Yah~ mereka makan dengan santai saja.

Sesekali juga, para orangtua itu bertanya-tanya mengenai Kai dan Luhan selama berada di Korea. Sesekali juga mereka tertawa-tawa, mendengar penjelasan seadanya dari Kai ataupun Luhan entah itu lucu atau tidak.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya keluarga itu menghabiskan makanannya dan kini beralih ke pencuci mulut.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

Luhan dan Kai terlihat saling lempar pandang, sampai akhirnya Kai berdehem hendak memulai. "Ini soal pertunangan kami."

Kini malah para orangtua yang saling lempar pandang setelah mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Apa ada masalah dengan pertunangan kalian ?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Eumm.." Luhan bergumam pelan, ia hendak menjelaskannya tapi wajahnya itu terlihat sedikit gugup. "E- ini.. A-aku mau.. Em- aduh bagaimana ya ? a-aku ma- eum.. e- itu–"

"Kami ingin membatalkan pertunangan kami." Kata Kai santai memotong kalimat Luhan yang terbata-bata itu.

Para orangtua itu langsung melotot mendengar ucapan Kai, tak luput pula Luhan. Luhan terkejut mendengar Kai mengucapkannya tanpa ragu.

"Apa maksudmu, Kai ?" Tanya Donghae yang masih setia melotot itu.

"Perlu kuulangi ? Aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan itu." Jawab Kai santai lagi.

"Membatalkannya ? Memangnya ada apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Kai mendesah kasar. "Apa kalian mengharapkan pertunangan kami ini terlaksana tanpa ada rasa cinta ?" Kai malah bertanya kembali kepada para orangtua itu, membuat mereka mengernyitkan dahi secara bersamaan.

"Maksudmu, Kai ? Bicaralah dengan jelas! Kami tidak mengerti maksudmu!" Donghae angkat bicara lagi dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung sekaligus kesal itu.

Luhan lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya melihat reaksi para orangtua ini, semua kalimat yang sudah coba ia rangkai menguap entah kemana.

Kai menghela nafas lagi. "Bukankah pertunangan itu untuk orang yang saling mencintai ? Aku dan Luhan tidak saling mencintai satu sama lain." Kata Kai dengan wajah datar.

Donghae menautkan kedua aslinya. "Kupikir kalian saling mencintai." Ucap Donghae dengan nada menyelidik.

"Itu yang Omma pikirkan, tapi kenyataannya.. Kami tidak mencintai satu sama lain. Apakah Omma tidak memikirkan perasaan kami ? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang kami cintai ? Bukankah kami juga ingin seperti kalian ? Hidup bahagia di masa depan bersama dengan orang yang kami cintai ?" Jelas Kai panjang lebar, membuat Luhan terkesima dengan ucapan panjang Kai.

Para orangtua itu terdiam. Benar, bahkan sangat benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai. Tidak seharusnya mereka memaksakan perasaan kedua anak muda ini. Tapi…

"Kami tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian, Kai, Luhan." Tegas Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Kai sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Bukankah pertunangan kalian itu bagian dari bisnis keluarga ?" Kyuhyun melempar pandang kearah Sungmin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk.

Kemudian ketiga orang dewasa itu mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kali ini giliran Kai yang melotot. "Bisnis keluarga ? Kalian mempertaruhkan masa depan kami hanya demi perusahaan konyol itu ?" Wajah kesal Kai sekarang tergambar dengan sangat jelas di wajahnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Kai!" Geram Eunhyuk.

Luhan yang menyadari situasi mulai jauh dari yang ia rencanakan segera angkat bicara. "Bukan begitu, kami hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan orang yang kami cintai."

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, "Kai, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau mencintai Luhan ?"

DEG!

Kai merasa dirinya sedang tertimpa batu besar sekarang, memang Ommanya yang tahu segala tentang dirinya. "Itu.." Kai menggantung kata selanjutnya. Haruskah ia melanjutkannya ? Sepertinya harus, Kai. "Dulu.." sambungnya dengan hati yang -tidak bisa dibilang sedikit- terluka.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Sudahlah, intinya kami ingin pertunangan ini dibatalkan. Sudah tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk meneruskan pertunangan ini. Kami mohon, pikirkanlah tentang kami. Jangan hanya perusahaan kalian itu." Dengan begitu Kai langsung bangkit dari duduknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan para orangtua serta Luhan yang Cuma bisa diam seribu kata.

Sebelumnya Kai sempat melirik Luhan sekilas. Luhan menatap punggung Kai yang menjauh itu, ia bisa melihat tatapan sedih terpancar disana. Ia bisa mendengar rintihan sedih dari ucapan-ucapannya tadi. Ia bisa merasakan kerapuhan Kai ketika namja itu berjalan sedikit gontai kearah pintu restaurant. Dan ia tahu namja itu menaruh hatinya kepada dirinya, tapi ia tidak bisa menerima perasaan Kai. Karena di hatinya sudah ada seseorang yang lain.

'Maaf, Kai.' Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Kai dengan segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk keluar dari restaurant. Ia dengan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, hendak pulang ke rumah. Ia sangat lelah, baik secara fisik maupun mental.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

"Dengan begitu, pertunangan kalian kami batalkan." Kata Eunhyuk mengakhiri sebuah penjelasan panjang dengan senyuman lebar yang tak pernah lepas daritadi.

"MWO?!" Kai dan lebih tepatnya Luhan memekik keras mendengar perkataan para ayah itu.

"Kenapa ? Tidak mau ? Baiklah, pertunangan akan kami percepat minggu depan." Ucap Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh kecil.

"MWOOO?!" Kali ini bukan Cuma Luhan saja yang memekik, Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"YAAKKK! Kalian ini bagaimana sih ? Kenapa malah berteriak begitu ?" Eunhyuk mengelus pelan daun telinganya yang terasa ngilu karena pekikan keras Kai dan Luhan.

"Apa itu syarat satu-satunya ? Appa, sebentar lagi aku akan ada ujian." Luhan merengek sambil bergelayut pada lengan Kyuhyun.

"Lupakan saja ujianmu itu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa?! Bagaimana aku akan kuliah jika aku meninggalkan ujian terakhirku?!" Luhan masih setia merengek.

"Ck! Kuliahmu itu tidak penting! Kau sudah punya perusahaan yang harus kau urus!" Kyuhyun menjitak pelan kepala Luhan.

"Ish!" Luhan mengelus pelan kepalanya yang kena jitakan sayang dari appanya. "Pendidikan itu penting , appa! Pokoknya aku akan kembali ke Seoul besok!"

"Uh-Ou." Kyuhyun menggeleng menirukan gaya Kang Kyungjoon di serial drama Big. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, appa tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Tapi, appa! Kumo–"

"Sudahlah, Luhan. Sekeras apapun kau meminta, Cuma ini syarat satu-satunya agar kalian terlepas dari pertunangan itu." Dengan begitu Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Kai yang masih setia berdiri di tempat.

"Sudahlah, Luhan. Kita laksanakan saja perintah mereka itu." Kai menepuk pelan pundak Luhan.

Sungguh Luhan ingin menangis sekarang. Ia kesal! Kenapa harus syarat semacam itu yang ayahnya berikan ? Ini akan membuatnya semakin susah untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sehun.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

Pagi itu dengan sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat tidak ikhlas, Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya. Hendak bersiap-siap menuju kantor appanya itu. Yeah~ Jika kita mengingat janji Luhan kepada Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa ia hanya 3 hari di China, maka **seharusnya **ia kembali ke Seoul hari ini.

Tapi, sepertinya Luhan harus mengingkari janjinya kepada ketiga temannya itu –Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris-. Berterima kasihlah kepada syarat 'yang sangat bagus' yang ayahnya berikan kepadanya. Yah~ Pertunangannya dengan Kai memang dibatalkan, tapi yang sedang di permasalahkan disini adalah syarat 'yang sangat bagus' itu.

Yeah~ Yeah~ Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk akhirnya sepakat membatalkan pertunangan Luhan dan Kai. Mereka memang sudah memikirkan matang-matang soal perkataan Kai yang meminta pengertian dari pihak orangtua. Hey, hey! Mereka juga pernah mudakan ? Jadi, mereka tidak akan sejahat itu membiarkan kedua anak tunggal tersiksa hanya karena masalah cinta.

Dan dengan begitu juga, mereka sudah memikirkan matang-matang apa yang ingin mereka tebus sebagai pembatalan pertunangan itu.

Jadilah Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk meminta Luhan dan Kai untuk menggantikan sementara kedudukan mereka di perusahaan selama kurun waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Mereka bilang, itu tergantung kepada kualitas kinerja mereka. Yah~ untung-untung istirahat untuk Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat kelelahan mengurusi perusahaan.

Luhan tengah memandangi biasan dirinya pada cermin dihadapannya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat, berusaha dengan sangat ikhlas menerima keadaan yang sudah terjadi.

"Baiklah, Luhan. Jika kau memang berjodoh dengan Oh Sehun itu, kau pasti akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Hadapi saja semuanya, Tuhan itu selalu mendengar do'amu, Luhan."

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

Luhan baru saja melangkah masuk ke perusahaannya ini, tapi dengan segera ia merogoh saku celanya karena merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Ne, appa?" Katanya sambil menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"_Segera datang keruangan, appa." _Sahut Kyuhyun dari sebrang ponsel itu.

"Baiklah."

Dengan segera Luhan memutus sambungan telephone itu dan memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, sesekali ia memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Sudah cukup lama ia tak datang kemari, ia juga tak menyangka perusahaan ini berkembang sangat pesat saat ia berada di Seoul. Kenapa begitu ? Apa Luhan pembawa sial ? Hush~ Hush~ Enyahlah kau pemikiran yang aneh!

.

.

Luhan kini tengah berjalan santai dengan Kai yang berada di sampingnya. Yah~ mereka baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, ternyata Kyuhyun juga meminta Kai untuk datang dan jadilah mereka bersama begini. Kyuhyun menyuruh kedua anak muda itu untuk datang karena Kyuhyun ingin menjelaskan cara kerja seorang pengusaha seperti dirinya.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin perusahaannya jadi hancur hanya karena Luhan belum berpengalaman. Jadilah ia menunda cuti kerjanya menjadi bulan depan, ia ingin membimbing Luhan dulu. Ketika nanti Luhan sudah sangat bisa diandalkan, ia akan segera mengambil liburnya.

Kita kembali kepada Kai dan Luhan yang tengah berjalan bersama itu.

"Kurasa para orangtua itu benar-benar gila, bagaimana bisa mereka mengurung kita bekerja begini ?" Kai mengacak frustasi rambut yang tadinya rapi itu.

Luhan mengangguk sedih. "Jika begini, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Sehunnie ?"

Kai sedikit kaget mendengar nama Sehun disebut-sebut disini. Tapi ia kemudian tersenyum, "Sabarlah, kau harus berdo'a. Bukankah ia sedang sakit ?"

"Selalu, Kai. Aku selalu berdoa untuk Omma, Appa, Ajusshi, Ajumma, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, dan juga Kai item disbelahku ini." Luhan tersenyum kearah Kai.

Sungguh, jika yang mengatakan itu bukan Luhan, sudah ia hajar habis-habisan orang yang mengatainya hitam itu. "Wah, terima kasih. Lebih baik kita bekerja dengan keras untuk perusahaan ini, Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk mantap.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

**1 tahun kemudian**

Kini 1 tahun lewat sudah. Tak terasa waktu berjalan ketika ia sedang berusaha mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya ini. Ketika ia menyadari kurun waktu yang sudah ia jalani di perusahaan ini, ia sungguh berharap ayahnya akan memberikannya kebebasan . Bukankah ia sudah bekerja maksimal di perusahaan ini ? Dan berterima kasihlah kepada Luhan karena perusahaan ayahnya semakin maju saja.

Tapi …

"Jepang?" Luhan mengulangi perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Iya, lusa kau harus segera kesana."

"Ta-tapi–"

"Tidak ada tapi, Luhan. Appa sudah membuka cabang disana dan appa mempercayakan cabang appa itu kepadamu."

"Appa.. Tapi, bukankah ini sudah 1 tahun aku bekerja di perusahaan ? Apakah aku tidak bisa kuliah ?" Luhan menunduk.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan, kemudian mengelus pelan surai anak semata wayangnya itu. "Appa janji akan menguliahkanmu, tapi tidak sekarang, heum ?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat, "Baiklah. Berapa lama aku di sana ? Tidak lama, kan ?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Namanya juga baru buka cabang, mungkin kau akan lebih lama disana."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat –lagi. Pikirannya melayang kepada Sehun. Biarpun sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu Sehun, entah mengapa namja itu masih melekat di hatinya. Dan ia sudah menahan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat untuk namja itu seorang, walau ia tak pernah menerima kabar dari namja itu. Bahkan dari ketiga sahabatnya –Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris- juga mengalami hal yang sama, mereka masih belum menerima kabar Sehun sama sekali.

"Lu~ Luhan~" Panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Luhan tersentak kaget ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya, "Ne, appa ? Apa appa tadi mengatakan sesuatu ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kenapa melamun ? Kau tidak suka bekerja di perusahaan ya ?"

Luhanpun langsung menggeleng pelan, "Anio, appa!"

"Lalu ?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat –entah untuk keberapa kali. "Appa.."

"Heum ?"

"Bolehkah .. Eum.. Bolehkah aku pergi ke Seoul terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke Jepang ?" Tanya Luhan ragu-ragu, karena ia yakin appanya tidak akan mengijinkan.

"Eumm, tentu saja boleh."

Luhan melotot. Heh?! Ia tidak salah dengar kan?! "Benarkah ?!"

"Ya~ Tentu saja, appa tahu kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat kemudian. "Appa akan mengurus keberangkatanmu, kau bisa istirahat sampai besok."

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

**Tomorrow in Seoul**

HUFT.

Namja berkulit putih susu itu tengah duduk di kursi tunggu. Ia memainkan jemarinya pada ponsel yang ia genggam itu.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar pelan menandakan ada pesan masuk.

.

**From : Omma**

**Sehunnie~ Jangan pergi kemana-mana, ne ? Tetap duduk disitu!**

.

Namja berkulit putih susu dengan surai warna-warni bak pelangi itu mendengus kesal membaca isi pesan.

"Dia pikir aku anak kecil, huh!" Dengus namja itu yang ternyata adalah seorang Sehun.

Sehunpun memasukkan ponselnya itu ke dalam saku jaketnya, ia lebih memilih memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Incheon International Airport.

Sehun baru saja tiba di Seoul setelah perjalanan dari Jerman. Ia memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Tidak lama terdengar suara operator yang menyuarakan bahwa salah satu pesawat yang berasal dari China, baru saja mendarat di bandara ini.

Sehun sesekali memandang jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya untuk menghitung sudah berapa lama ia menunggu Ommanya. Dan setelah ia hitung, sekitar 15 menit sudah ia menunggu di sana.

Sehun lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

_Ting!_

Sehun mendongak ketika mendengar bunyi 'ting' dari pintu khusus penumpang. Pintu itu terbuka, dengan itu keluarlah para penumpang yang baru saja datang sambil menyeret koper masing-masing.

'Pasti dari China.' Katanya dalam hati ketika melihat penumpang yang keluar dari pintu itu rata-rata bermata sipit dengan kulit putih pucat.

Sehun memerhatikan sebentar kala mendapati seorang namja bertubuh mungil tengah berhenti mengutak-atik ponselnya. Namja itu bersurai blonde dan kulitnya juga putih. Ia tak bisa mengenali wajahnya karena namja itu mengenakan kacamata hitam, ia memakai jaket hoodie berwarna coklat dengan gambar rusa di tengahnya.

'Cantik … ' Ucap Sehun dalam hatinya sebagai komentar tentang namja itu.

.

.

~It's You~

.

.

Sehun dengan segera merebahkan diri di atas –yang kata Ommanya- kasur tidurnya. Ia memandang sekelilingnya, ia belum pernah melihat tempat ini tapi ia merasa sangat merindukan tempat ini.

Sehun tak terlalu memikirkannya, yang lebih ia pikirkan adalah ia harus istirahat. Perjalanannya cukup melelahkan.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Sehun memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Omma, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." Sehun berpamitan kepada Heechul yang tengah berada di dapur memasak untuk makan malam.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Kemana saja."

"Telphone aku jika kau tersesat, oke ?"

"Oh, baiklah.."

Dengan begitu, Sehun segera berjalan keluar –yang kata Ommanya- rumahnya di Seoul. Ia berjalan pelan sembari menikmati udara yang entah mengapa terasa segar. Ia terus berjalan entah kemana, ia hanya menuntun nurani hatinya. Biarlah, toh jika ia tersesat Heechul akan segera datang.

Sehun tiba-tiba tersenyum mengingat sesuatu, 'Aku harus segera mencarinya.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Kakinya terus melangkah hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di sebuah tempat yang lumayan ramai. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar, mencari tahu tempat apa ini.

"Oh.." Sehun ber'oh' ketika menyadari tempat apa ini. "Taman kota rupanya, pantas sekali ramai begini."

Kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki lebih dalam tempat itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, ketika menyadari sesuatu.

'Kenapa tempat ini terasa sangat menyenangkan ?'

Kali ini Sehun lebih memilih duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di sana. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia tersenyum –lagi- ketika melihat tempat yang ramai akan anak-anak dan beberapa pasang ke kekasih yang tengah bercanda mesra.

'Apakah aku pernah kesini sebelumnya ?'

'Apakah aku memiliki kenangan indah pada tempat ini ?'

'Kurasa aku punya..'

Entah mengapa, senyumnya tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya itu. Ia terlalu senang, jangan Tanya mengapa. Ia sendiri tak tahu.

'Eh ?'

Sehun mengenyitkan dahinya ketika menemukan sosok yang tak asing di matanya. Namja yang tadi ia lihat di bandara.

'Bukankah itu namja yang ada dibandara tadi ?'

Ia memandang kearah sosok mungil bersurai blonde yang duduk di kursi panjang di sebrang sana.

'Oh, aku tidak mungkin salah. Aku ingat model rambutnya itu dan lagi.. jaketnya sama seperti ketika ia di bandara.'

Sehun berniat menghampiri namja itu, tapi bukankah itu agak sedikit nekat ?

'Hampiri tidak, ya?'

Sehun bergulat sebentar dengan pikirannya, setelah akhirnya ia memberanikan diri mendekati namja itu.

"Chogiyo .." Ucap Sehun dengan lembut dan terkesan ramah itu.

"…" Namja itu tak menjawab, ia tengah melamun sepertinya. Pandangannya menerawang lurus ke depan.

"Chogiyo .." Ucap Sehun sekali lagi dengan volume agak keras, agar namja itu mendengarnya.

Dan berhasil, namja itu menatap Sehun dan …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'OH MY GOD!" Teriak Sehun dalam hatinya ketika ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seluk beluk rupa namja –yang tengah membulatkan matanya sangat kaget ketika menatap Sehun- itu. 'Dia cantik sekali! Lihat matanya itu, astaga dia bahkan lebih can–"

.

.

GREP!

"Se-se- hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya kasar ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di pelukan namja itu, dan namja itu … sedang menangis pula.

"Se- se- se- huwaa.. huwaa.."

Sehun membulatkan matanya ketika ia menyadari namja itu makin lama makin menangis kencang.

"Hey, hey, tenangkan dirimu! Hey, kau kenapa ?! Hey!" Ucap Sehun sedikit panik.

Namja itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. "A-aku hiks… huwaa.. bogosipeo.."

Sehun tersenyum, namja ini merindukannya. Bukankah berarti namja ini mengenalnya ? Sehun makin melebarkan senyumannya, ia mengelus pelan punggung namja itu yang tengah bergetar hebat.

"Uljima … " Ucap Sehun pelan di telinga namja itu.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum simpul melihat namja itu masih saja terisak. Ia memandang namja yang kini duduk berdampingan dengannya.

"Uljima .." Sehun tersenyum kearah namja itu.

Bukannya berhenti menangis namja itu malah menurunkan airmata lagi, bahkan namja itu tengah menutup wajah cantiknya yang sembab dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hey, sudah-sudah. Jangan menangis. Apa kau sampai sebahagia itu bisa bertemu denganku ?"

Namja itu mengangguk pelan sambil masih terisak.

"Oh, benarkah ? Terima kasih." Sehun tersenyum lagi.

"…" Namja itu tak menghiraukan ucapan terima kasih Sehun, ia masih saja sibuk menangis.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang di sini." Sehun berucap lagi.

Namja itu menurunkan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia memandang kabur kearah Sehun. "Nuguya ?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan namja itu.

"Ka-kau, apa ka-kau merindukan a-aku ?" Tanya namja itu.

Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Mianhaeyo."

"Untuk apa minta maaf, Sehunnie ?"

"Karena aku …" Sehun terdiam sebentar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa mengingatmu … Aku amnesia total sejak 3 tahun lalu. Aku bahkan tak tahu appa dan ommaku."

Namja itu membulatkan matanya kaget. Hatinya mencelos lagi, ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan daripada yang ia kira. Ia memeluk lagi Sehun yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, ne ? Tapi, bisakah kau menyebutkan namamu ?"

"Aku .. Aku .. Luhan."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham. "Maafkan aku, Luhan. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang dirimu."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk kepalanya. "Gwaenchana, yang penting kau baik-baik saja."

Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Apakah aku memiliki banyak teman di Seoul ? Aku sedang mencari seseorang. Dan kuharap aku bisa segera berte–"

.

.

.

CHUP~

Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun, ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Ia melepas segala rindu di dadanya dengan kecupan segala resah di dadanya melalui kecupannya itu. Airmatanya kembali mengalir ketika kehangatan yang entah pergi kemana selama ini datang lagi ketika ia mengecup bibir Sehun.

Sementara Sehun membulatkan matanya, ia SANGAT terkejut. 'Ini kan ?' Detik berikutnya ia sangat senang. Bukankah ini bibir yang ia rindukan selama 3 tahun belakang ? 'Aku menemukannya.' Ucapnya dalam hati ketika ia sangat mengenali bibir yang sedang menempel pada bibirnya

Ia mengulurkan tangannya memeluk Luhan yang masih setia mengecup bibirnya itu. Perlahan, ia mulai melumat bibir Luhan itu. Melumatnya dengan lembut menggunakan seluruh perasaan bukannya nafsu. Ia menarik maju tengkuk Luhan itu memperdalam ciumannya.

Luhan Cuma bisa diam, ia sangat merindukan namja yang sedang melumat lembut bibirnya itu. Iapun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun, sementara Sehun terus saja melumat bibirnya.

Oh tidak, Luhan dan Sehun bahkan tak memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Bukankah ini tempat ramai ? Ah~ Apa peduli Sehun dan Luhan ?

Perlahan Sehun melepaska tautan bibirnya pada Luhan. Di pandanginya namja yang wajahnya sembab itu. Iapun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh namja itu, kemudian mengelus pelan pipi lembab milik Luhan.

"Wah~ Bukankah Tuhan itu sangat baik kepadaku ?"

Luhan –yang masih mengisak itu- menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh Tanya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang kucari itu."

Luhan kini mengernyitkan dahinya.

"It's You. It's you, Luhan." Ucap Sehun dengan senyuman hangat.

Luhan tambah menatap Sehun dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu ?"

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya memegang bibir Luhan. Ia mengelus pelan bibir Luhan. "Aku mencari-cari pemilik bibir ini. Mencari-cari seseorang yang pernah menciumku dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang."

Airmata Luhan jatuh lagi. Bukankah ini ciuman keduanya bersama Sehun, yang pertama ketika mereka kecil dulu. Sehari sebelum Luhan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Entahlah~ Aku terkena amnesia total, tapi aku punya satu ingatan. Tentang ciuman itu."

"Jadi, kau tak mengingat apapun tentangku selain ciuman itu ?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Mianhae.. Geurigo.. Saranghae.."

Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "Nado Saranghae …"

.

.

**Epilogue**

Sehun merasakan dirinya tengah terbang di angkasa ketika ia sudah larut ke dalam pesona Luhan yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu. Luhan terlihat sangat bahagia.

Bahkan lebih bahagia lagi, ketika teman-teman lamanya tengah duduk bersama dengannya juga.

Luhan tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak bagai tak akan ada hari esok baginya untuk tertawa lagi. Bukan Cuma Luhan saja sebenarnya, Chanyeol dan Kris yang duduk disekitar situ juga tertawa terbahak-bahak tak kalah dengan Luhan. Sedang Baekhyun di sebelahnya Cuma tersenyum-senyum geli.

Kai Cuma bisa mendengus kesal karena kelima orang itu bukannya membantu malah membuatnya semakin masuk ke dalam sebuah jurang.

"Siapa suruh kau bawa bocah itu kemari! WUAHAAHAHAHAHHA!" Tawa Chanyeol tambah meledak ketika melihat Kai tambah panik.

Kaipun mendeathglare Chanyeol yang tak mungkin mempan untuk Chanyeol. Kai kembali menaruh perhatian kepada namja mungil di sampingnya yang tengah menangis itu.

"Kyungie~ Uljimaa, eum ?" Kai mengelus pelan surai namja mungil itu.

"Andwaeyo, Hyung! Hyung jahat! Hyung jahat! Kyungsoo benci hyung!" Namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu memukul brutal kearah Kai.

"Yak! Yak!" Kaipun berusaha setengah mati untuk menghindari pukulan yang entah mengapa datang dari segala arah itu.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kris, Chanyeol, dan Luhan kembali tertawa hebat.

"Kyungie~ Mereka semua bohong, mereka itu pembohong. Hyung tidak mungkin melakukan itu kepada Kyungie~" Jelas Kai kepada Kyungsoo.

"WUAHAHAHA! Kau tidak tahu diri, Kai! Dasar om-om mesum! Masa namja seumuranmu memacari anak SMA!" Chanyeol bersua lagi membuat Kai tambah geram.

"Kyungi~ Jangan dengarkan mereka itu, mereka terlampau gila! Huh!" Kai menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. "Aku tidak memacarinya, Chanyeol!"

"Ah~ masa ?" Goda Luhan kepada Kai.

"Hey, hey! Dia hanya anak dari kenalan ommaku! Jangan ngomong sembarang! Ku penggal satu-satu kepala kalian itu baru tahu rasa!" Kai mengacungkan tinjunya kearah wajah Chanyeol.

"Hey, sudah-sudah. Kalian ini, Kyungsoo itu masih kecil. Jangan merecoki otak polosnya dengan omongan-omongan kalian itu." Kata Sehun pelan.

Sontak mereka semua berhenti tertawa, tapi masih saja tersenyum geli kearah Kai.

Sehunpun Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala menarik tangan Luhan untuk bangkit. "Ayo, kita pergi jalan-jalan berdua saja daripada harus dengan mereka ini."

Luhan terkikik geli, kemudian melambai pelan kearah teman-temannya itu.

"Yak! Hati-hati, Luhan! Sehun sekarang sangat mesum! Bahkan ia bekerja sama dengan Kai mengoleksi video porno!" Teriak Chanyeol yang kemudian di ikuti oleh gelak tawa Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kris.

Sehun hanya bisa memandang kesal kearah –yang kata Ommanya- ketiga sahabatnya sejak kecil. Yah~ Bukankah sudah ia jelaskan dari awal jika ia amnesia total ? Jadi, ia sama sekali tak mengenali ketiga temannya itu, tapi entah mengapa mereka bisa saja langsung akrab ketika bertemu untuk pertama kalinya –bagi Sehun. Mungkin karena memang mereka sudah akrab sejak dulu.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. Ia memandangi pemandangan paling indah yang pernah ia lihat, wajah Luhan. Merasa ditatapi secara intens, Luhanpun berbalik menatap Sehun.

"Waeyo ?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, tak pernah ia bayangkan jika ia hidup seberuntung ini. Disandingkan dengan namja cantik seperti Luhan.

Merasa Sehun tak menghiraukannya, "Kenapa menatapku begitu ?" ia bertanya lagi.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ia memajukan wajahnya kearah Luhan.

Chup~

Ia mengecup kilas bibir Luhan itu. "Tidak berubah, ya ? Rasanya tetap sama." Sehun tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"Kupikir aku merasa sangat menyesal karena aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain bibirmu." –Sehun-

.

.

"Mungkin itu bukan kenangan yang baik untuk kau ingat." –Luhan-

.

.

"Kenapa hanya kau yang mengingat semua kenangan kita ?" –Sehun-

.

.

"Mungkin itu hukuman bagiku, karena telah membuatmu menderita." –Luhan-

.

.

"Kau pikir ini membuatku lebih baik ? Tidak memiliki kenangan apapun tentangmu ?" –Sehun-

.

.

"Bukankah kau punya yang kenangan yang paling indah bagi kita berdua ?" –Luhan-

.

.

"Ah~ Iya, aku lupa. Aku masih punya ingatan ciuman pertama kita." –Sehun-

.

.

"Tuhan sangat baik kepadamu, Oh Sehun" –Luhan-

.

.

"Juga sangat baik kepadamu, karena telah mengirimi aku sebagai seseorang yang selalu mengisi relung hatimu" –Sehun-

.

.

"Oh, aku ingin muntah." –Luhan-

.

.

"Apa kau bahagia, Luhan ?" –Sehun-

.

.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana dengamu ?" –Luhan-

.

.

"Oh, haruskah aku mengatakannya ?" –Sehun-

.

.

"Harus, Oh Sehun yang pelupa." –Luhan-.

.

.

"Ohahaha, baiklah. Aku bahagia Luhan, tentu saja. Akukan mencintaimu." –Sehun-

.

.

"Oh, aku ingin muntah, sungguh! Tapi, aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun." –Luhan-

.

.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." –Sehun-

.

.

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku sudah cukup gila merindukanmu bertahun-tahun lamanya." –Luhan-

.

.

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama ?" –Sehun-

.

.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tahu. Itu hanya masa lalu. Kita mulai saja lagi dari awal." –Luhan-

.

.

"Dan aku berharap, hanya ada kenangan indah yang nantinya bisa kuingat ketika aku tua nanti." –Sehun-

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Gimana, readers-nim ? Bagus nggak ? Suka nggak ? Amin /.\

Wah~ akhirnya ff ini selesai juga. Cukup lega sekaligus sedih sih :"

Jadi menurut readers gimana ? Maaf ya, kalau misalnya kalian tidak terlalu puas dengan endingnya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi aku menyelesaikan sebuah cerita yang pernah aku buat. Dulu, aku suka ngebuat cerita-cerita gitu. Tapi, karena emang dasarnya aku pemalas, cerita itu jadinya terbengkalai dan tak pernah aku lanjutkan. Bahkan selalu berakhir dengan, klik kanan - delete -_-

Oh iya, di chapter kemarin itu bukan 3 tahun di tinggal ke Jerman, tapi ditinggal 2 tahun.

Jadi, It's You ini merupakan cerita yang saya 'end'kan untuk pertama kalinya. Jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi, kalau readers semua tidak puas.

Dan, bukankah ini sangat panjang ? Kalian puas tidak ? Ini bahkan mencapai 5000 words. Oh my God! Chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat selama ini.

Oia, aku mau nanya nih. berhubung ff ini udah end, otomatis aku udah nyiapin ff baru lagi. Nah, ff yang lagi aku persiapin ini ada dua, yang satu pairnya Kristao yang satu Chanbaek. Kalian suka yang mana ?

.

.

Dan dengan sangat menyesal, aku nggak bisa balas review satu persatu :" aku mintaa maaf ya :" Aku sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak fit sekarang :&maaf banget ya, maaf :" *bow

Makasih buat yang udah review, favorite, dan follow. mkasih juga buat yang udah baca ff ini^^

.

Mind to review for this last update^^ thanks~


End file.
